Un final feliz para Regina
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Storybrooke, al ser retirado el muro de hielo que era el hechizo realizado por la reina de las nieves y al Robin y su familia abandonar la ciudad y Gold expulsado de la misma, queda mucho por hacer para que la vida de muchos de los miembros vuelvan a la normalidad. ¿Encontrará Regina Mills un final feliz con ayuda de su hijo y la salvadora? Una Historia SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Los acontecimientos se darán justo después del capítulo 12 de la cuarta temporada de Once Upon a Time, siendo así mi creencia de lo que podría continuar la serie, tal vez algunos de ustedes lo vean como yo.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Espero disfruten de esta teoría tanto como yo. Y soñemos por que se dé un Swan Queen.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Como nota, entre comillas he dejado los pensamientos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El cofre.

Era un día común en Storybrooke. Frío pero soleado al mismo tiempo, las personas hacían su vida normal, unos comenzaban el día en el restaurante y posada de la abuela donde tenían el mejor café en las mañanas, ahí se encontraba Emma, sentada en una de las mesas del local tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con canela, repasaba los últimos acontecimientos del lugar, la reina de las Nieves, Ingrid, en verdad era alguien que alguna vez apreció, sin embargo el conjuro que hizo no desapareció por completo, estaba segura que ni Gold ni Robin con su familia volverían. Y el señor Gold precisamente a pesar de lo que trato de hacer, era el único en que tenía idea de descifrar ese pequeño cofre que estaba alineando su poder con las constelaciones aquel día que Bella lo expulso de la ciudad… bueno en realidad era de su vida. Quedaban las Hadas, pero desde el día que vencieron a Ingrid no se había visto a ninguna de ellas y ese era otro trabajo por averiguar.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos levantó la taza y dio un sorbo a su bebida, que no se dio cuenta que la campanilla del negocio anunciando que llegaba alguien al local, corriendo como una flecha paso Henry sentándose en su mesa con a toda velocidad que al sentarse movió un poco la mesa y saco de sus pensamientos a Emma.- Chico, ¿qué no se supone que debes estar en la escuela?- La mirada de la rubia se centro en la de su hijo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Regina averiguo algo más sobre ese cofre? ¿Está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?- La preocupación crecía en la salvadora mientras su hijo tomaba aire aun para contestar. Dado a los acontecimientos anteriores, Henry se había quedado en la casa de Regina para ayudarle con la operación Mangosta. Finalmente hablo. -¡No! Y mamá no sabe que no he ido a la escuela. Necesito me ayudes a comprobar algo, no quiero ilusionar a mamá sin saber que puede funcionar.- El pequeño la vio con unos ojos dulces, algunas expresiones se le habían pegado de su madre adoptiva era seguro, Regina era difícil de ver, pero una vez que se mostraba podría ser realmente dulce, a su forma reservada claro esta y esa mirada era muy parecida que Henry mostraba era muy parecida a la de ella.

Emma suspiro.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le dijo, moviendo su taza de chocolate resbalándola por la mesa en dirección de Henry que la miraba ahora con una sonrisa y sus ojos mostrando complicidad, mientras comprendía que su madre le estaba invitando de su chocolate para enseguida tomar un sorbo para luego mencionar.- Acompáñame nuevamente a la cabaña. Necesito ver nuevamente los futuros libros.- Emma alzó ambas cejas.- Bien, después de clases te llevaré, ahora tendrás que soportar un regaño de Mary Margaret por llegar tarde. Pero la convenceremos para que no reporte nada a Regina.- Le guiño un ojo a su hijo.- Que por cierto yo me encargo del asunto para que no sospeche. Así que andando, termínate ese chocolate y vamos a la escuela. Fue así que cuando termino la bebida su hijo, llamo a Ruby y pago la cuenta, para hacer todo lo que habían quedado por realizar.

Después de dejar a Henry en la escuela, Emma comenzó a buscar pistas para la desaparición de las Hadas, se encamino hacia el último lugar en que fueron vistas, el lugar donde realizaron el hechizo, aun estaba todo desordenado de la batalla. Killian no había mencionado nada a Emma de lo que le ayudo hacer a Gold, temía que la perdería, así que solo había contado que Gold había encontrado la forma de librarse de su daga y él al descubrirlo, fue controlado para hacer que Emma no se enterase de sus planes. Así que ahí se encontraba Emma, buscando una evidencia de lo que pudo haber pasado y solo encontró muestras de violencia. Entonces recordó algo, tal vez Regina le ayudaría viendo la varita de Azul tirada entre las cosas revueltas en el lugar. Sin más se encamino a la casa de Regina, solo esperaba encontrarla bien ya que no la había visto desde que le sonrió cuando le dijo que ella también le ayudaría a encontrar su final feliz y se uniría a Henry y a ella a la operación Mangosta.

Una vez que su escarabajo amarillo se estacionó en frente de la propiedad de Regina, por alguna extraña razón le invadieron los nervios, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba así por la ex alcaldesa? Si la consideraba su amiga, pero bueno… realmente no solo era preocupación de amiga, sino que le dolía verla mal. Más por un hombre que bueno, ya ha perdido, Emma sabía cuál era el dolor de Regina, lo paso con Neil. Cruzo el largo camino del jardín y subió los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta blanca donde se reflejaba el número 108, aspiró hondo para luego expulsar el aire, sintió como las rodillas comenzaban a parecer gelatina temblándole, aun así se animó a tocar la puerta. Los momentos que tardo la ex alcaldesa en abrir le parecieron eternos, pero al abrir encontró a una Regina espléndidamente arreglada con su traje sastre negro, sin embargo el maquillaje no ocultaba que tenía días sin dormir bien.- Señorita Swan.- La cara de sorpresa de Regina afloro en el rostro de la morena.- ¿Qué no debería estar investigando las desapariciones?- Emma por su parte carraspeo un poco y le sonrió de lado.- Si… eso hago. Es solo que quería ver como estabas y pedirte apoyo.- Termino aun expectante y sin reponerse del estado de su amiga.

Regina entonces abrió un poco más la puerta y la dejo pasar.- Adelante Emma.- El solo hecho que Emma quisiera saber cómo estaba sin recurrir a Henry para ello, le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, al menos no estaba sola, tenía una amiga. -¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti Sherff? Pasa, toma asiento.-Dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta y le indicaba con un movimiento elegante el camino a la sala. Emma siguió el camino indicado sentándose en un sillón de la sala. La ex alcaldesa camino con paso tranquilo y elegante hacia el sillón individual y tomo asiento mientras Emma lo hacía también. La rubia entonces saco de entre su chaqueta la varita de Azul. -No he encontrado nada sobre las hadas, he recorrido los posibles lugares y no he encontrado nada. – Dejando la varita en la mesa de centro de la sala de la morena. -Pero antes de hablar de trabajo. ¿Cómo estás?- No delato a Henry que no había ido a clases temprano para encontrarla y que sabía que no había encontrado nada. Solo sabían cuál era la casa del autor, pero nada más.

Perfectamente bien.- Afirmo la antigua reina malvada, esas palabras tajantes no eran otra cosa más que un muro que Emma había notado que estaba comenzando a poner. Regina observo a Emma alzando una ceja intentando descifrar porque había causado su sonrisa hace unos momentos y en estos se volvía a cerrar a ella, era su vida, no tenía por qué estarla divulgando. La rubia hizo una mueca de lado.- A cualquier otra persona le podrás decir eso Regina Mills pero yo te conozco y además conozco la experiencia de abandono y soledad. ¿Por qué no has conciliado el sueño? ¿Es por Robin? ¿O es porque no has encontrado una forma de descifrar que tiene que ver lo que hacía Gold con todas las sorpresas que nos encontramos en la casa del autor.- Regina al escuchar la palabra Robin se le oprimió el corazón, sin embargo solo observo a Emma. Que comenzaba a exasperarse sin saber porqué.- ¿Qué no vez que no estás sola? Henry tú y yo somos una familia. Estamos para apoyarte, no te cierres, no has querido contestar mis llamadas desde ese día en esa biblioteca oculta en la cabaña. Te he prometido salvarte…- Al decir esto se le notaba preocupación en sus ojos, ni la misma Emma sabía porque le invadía la tristeza cuando sabía que estaba mal Regina. Sin embargo solo lo atribuía al agradecimiento que tenía por haber educado a Henry y a que la consideraba una verdadera amiga, la única que realmente la podría comprender.

Emma, gracias.- Mencionó Regina interrumpiéndole con un tono tranquilizador en su voz. Y con un ademan pidió que volviese a tomar asiento pues entre todas sus palabras se había parado nuevamente mostrando su desesperación. En verdad agradecía ese gesto, en mucho tiempo nadie se había preocupado por ella, era difícil aceptar que ahora alguien lo hacía y más la hija de la persona que le arruino la vida. –Solo me he obsesionado con… Encontrar mi final feliz. – Acabo confesando a la rubia, con eso, dio a entender que no tenia esperanza con Robín.- Es difícil darse cuenta que estuve tan cerca y que un hombre maravilloso me dio su corazón por voluntad propia y me enseño que, es cuestión de decisiones el poder alcanzar la felicidad.- Emma se sentó escuchándola y sintió como se le oprimía el corazón mientras pensaba… "En verdad le arruine su final feliz." Inconscientemente paso una mano en su cabeza por la frente tomándose el cabello mostrando a Regina su consternación.- Tranquila, he entendido que debo disfrutar de los momentos que hacen la vida, Robín ha sido uno muy lindo. Ya no te culpo por nada. Al final, ambos decidimos que era lo mejor para nosotros… Además esa tonta Hada verde tal vez se equivocó.- Mencionó para darse una falsa esperanza. Pues comenzaba a pensar que ella como villana estaba destinada a no tener un final feliz.

Emma por otro lado no sabía si lo que había escuchado podría alegrarla y quitarle la culpa o hacerla sentir peor, pues si ella no habría traído a Marian consigo, Regina no tendría que estar pasando esto. Sin embargo, le causaba un alivio el escucharle decir que estaba dispuesta a encontrar su verdadero amor, pues evidentemente, Robin se está convirtiendo en su pasado. Entonces Regina continuó.- Así que bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga con esto?- Señalando la varita. Y dándole una sonrisa cómplice que a cualquiera derretiría y que solamente unos cuantos habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar. Emma tardo en reaccionar, no solo era la sonrisa, sino que tras ella, le había costado concentrarse en las palabras que diría.- Eh… bueno… yo.- "Emma concéntrate, no te pierdas". Se decía a sí misma mientras se aclaraba la garganta y le sonreía. – Yo… ¿podrías hacer un hechizo de localización?- Entonces Regina se le escapo una risa, primera que se le escuchaba desde ese día en la cabaña cuando Henry hizo el descubrimiento que era la casa del autor. – ¿Y por eso tanto rodeo señorita Swan?

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que Regina termino la poción del hechizo para verterlo a la varita. Al hacerlo, esta reacciono brillando de una manera más azul y flotando por los aires comenzó a moverse, entonces ambas mujeres siguieron el objeto, lo curioso es que los estaba llevando al estudio de la antigua alcaldesa y cayendo directamente en el cofre, extrañadas sus miradas solamente se cruzaron. "¿Qué había hecho Gold?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí reportándome con la continuación de la historia, me emociona un poco ya tener 2 seguidores, que rápido es esto. Solo me queda agradecerles y bueno, también tomaré todos los consejos que me puedan dar en los reviews.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie. Los protagonistas son Emma, Regina, Henry y Belle, pero puede entrar otros personajes secundarios.**

**Espero disfruten de esta teoría tanto como yo. Y soñemos por que se dé un Swan Queen.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. La cabaña.

Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Regina no había descubierto mucho del cofre, solo sabía algo, reaccionaba a la magia que lo llamara liberando una extraña energía que era magia pura mostrando una especie de galaxia con sus respectivos mundos, estrellas y constelaciones. Pero al momento que la magia se alejaba de él volvía a su forma normal. Esto es lo que le había explicado a Emma después de ver precisamente lo que había hecho la varita del hada Azul que había caído a un lado de este al cerrar el cofre, aun brillando con intensidad. – Sheriff, creo que sus desaparecidas se encuentran en problemas.- Objeto con cierto sarcasmo y evidencia la ex alcaldesa. Y es que realmente ni Gold ni ella tenían un pasado bueno con estas. Las hadas representaban la magia blanca y ellos eran los magos de magia negra.

La mirada de Emma mostraba cierta intranquilidad, suspiro y negó evidenciándolo.- La única persona que tal vez tenga una respuesta es Belle. Ella convivía con Gold a diario y aunque haya aceptado mi magia, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer como para seguir un camino como este, esto es magia avanzada y la única que en estos lares tiene la capacidad para averiguar más del dichoso… lo que sea que sea ese cofre eres tu Regina.- Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Emma que lo expreso en voz alta.- Tienes que ir con Belle.- Concluyo aun alarmada.

Regina ladeo la cabeza incrédula a las palabras que la Sheriff estaba pronunciando, cada palabra que salía de su boca comenzaba a irritarla.- Disculpa, ¿qué yo tengo que hacer que cosa?- Dijo a Emma un tanto sarcástica.- ¡Creí que la Sheriff aquí es usted señorita Swan! Evidentemente alguien ha perdido la perspectiva aquí.- Además de las palabras que acababa de sentenciar iniciando una especie de negativa a la "orden" de Emma… "si ella además se había atrevido a ordenarle, solo porque la señorita se sentía insegura de sí misma…" Eso era algo que le sacaba de quicio de Emma Swan, tanto potencial mágico desperdiciado en esa mujer tan insegura. Cosa que no dudo en observar en voz alta.- ¡Qué desperdicio de talento!- Mencionando totalmente alterada por el enojo que le provocaba, no sabía cómo Emma Swan tenía la habilidad de sacarla de quicio en unos segundos su mano comenzaba a masajear su sien mientras la observaba con una negativa. –Yo tengo más cosas que hacer, que realizar su trabajo Emma.

Emma por otro lado comenzaba la batalla con la ex alcaldesa por lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Crees que no estoy pensando en el bienestar de Storybrooke? Por supuesto le van a dejar hacer magia avanzada a una novata como yo y entonces si volar al pueblo entero, si Gold planeaba librarse de esa daga, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo significa que esta cosa es demasiado poderosa.- Mencionó elevando su voz cada vez más.- ¡Claaaro, perdona por no ser tan elocuente y no desear una ciudad segura! Así que…- Tomo el cofre que se encontraba ya cerrado y lo puso en las manos de Regina que aun no podía articular palabra y dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.-¡Vas a ir con Belle porque es el plan más seguro y punto! ¡Por cierto, Henry cenará en mi casa esta noche, tiene días que no pasa un tiempo conmigo y sus abuelos, así que paso por él al salir de la escuela!- Todo esto lo dijo de un jalón caminando hacia la salida del estudio.

Regina la siguió caminando tras de ella sin que la rubia le dé espacio a reaccionar pues estaba saliendo de la casa, en verdad le había dejado en Shock. Una cosa es que ella le ayudara, pero estaba dejando esto en las manos de lo que todo el mundo consideraba una villana y sobre todo, ¡tratar con Belle! Esa mujer había sufrido maltrato por su yo del pasado manteniéndola por 28 años de su vida secuestrada en un hospital psiquiátrico tratada como si estuviera loca. Si, se habían apenas tratado y no de una forma que colaboraran la una con la otra, definitivamente no eran grandes amigas como para poder tratar de las impertinencias que Gold su marido hubiera hecho ocultándole, sobre todo ella, Regina Mills, seguramente Belle tomaría tranquilamente el té con una mujer que con solo mencionar el nombre del hombre que la engaño iba a actuar como si fueran grandes amigas, seguramente ella en estos momentos este pensando que un villano siempre será un villano. Solo porque la señorita Swan no se sentía a la altura de la situación y actuaba como lo que es, la Sheriff del Storybrooke. Emma había salido ya de la casa de Regina subiendo a su escarabajo y arrancándolo.- ¡Emma Swan!- Grito entonces Regina desde la puerta de su casa.- ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

Emma solo arrancó el auto y se fue del lugar en busca de Henry pues le había prometido pasar por él para averiguar si su teoría tenía algo de razón sin que Regina sospeche lo que harían. De hecho ni ella misma sabía que harían, pero la salvadora creía en su hijo, después de todo él fue el que encontró la pista principal y bueno además tenía que salir urgentemente de ese lugar, no sabía porque Regina Mills tenía ese efecto tan peculiar en ella, la exasperaba.

"Emma Swan, tenías que ser el vástago primogénito de la familia de los desencantadores, pero superas a tus padres." Había momentos que en verdad odiaba a Emma Swan y ese era uno de ellos, "'¿cómo osaba ordenarle que hacer y encima que decidir sobre su hijo? ¡Simplemente hacia lo que quiera a su voluntad sin consultar! Sería muy diferente si le hubiera consultado, ella le habría apoyado e incluso hubiera ido acompañándola a buscar a Belle aunque no fuera del todo bien recibida y su hijo… tenían una custodia compartida, ¡Henry también era su hijo!¡Tenía derecho a opinar que hacían con el tiempo de su pequeño!" Negó entonces viéndola partir.- Emma Swan… cuanto te odio.- Pero al decir esto en un susurro, sin saber por qué, sonrió.

* * *

Belle acomodaba sus cosas en una maleta, no eran muchas, pero es que llevaba días llorando lo sucedido con Rumple, aunque la decisión estaba tomada, ella no volvería con él y el no volvería con ella, o al menos eso pensaba al asegurarse que el mago perdiera el camino expulsándolo de la ciudad. Pero la verdad era que le costaba desprenderse de lo que le quedaba de él, sin embargo estaba decidida, haría una nueva vida, esta sería su propia aventura lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia de su marido. Belle no podía dejar de pensar que Rumple no la quiso realmente, tal vez lo que dijo el espejo de la reina de las nieves era verdad, Rumple la vio como alguien que podía controlar, que era tan cobarde como él pero más fácil de manipular, por eso él lo había hecho, ella en verdad creyó en que había cambiado, pero no, solo le importaba el poder, ese era su único amor, eso mismo le paso a Neil su hijo y si ese amor tan puro no había sido suficiente para salvarlo era claro que el de ella tampoco y no estaba dispuesta en continuar con una relación así, no la podía describir de otra forma que no sea autodestructiva.

Regina se había plantado en la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades de Rumplestinsky, esta se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo no sabía porque estaba haciendo lo que la Señorita Desencantadora Swan le había ordenado. Toco entonces la puerta de la tienda. Y espero a que alguien abriera, se escuchaba movimiento de tacones por el lugar, así que tenía la esperanza de ser recibida.

Belle escucho que llamaban a la puerta. "¿Qué no saben leer? Por alguna razón dice cerrado ese letrero." Pensó, sin embargo, le dio curiosidad ver quien era quien pretendía echar un vistazo a la tienda. Fue así que descubrió a la alcaldesa ataviada impecablemente con su traje sastre una gabardina negra y una bufanda del mismo color. Automáticamente arrugo el entrecejo y la nariz. Esa reacción era porque simplemente no la soportaba, Regina era tan villana como Rumple, aunque dijera que quisiera cambiar, ya no estaba dispuesta a creer en los villanos, no más. Acudió a la puerta para dejar esto en claro, la abrió y la miro a los ojos. -¿Qué desea?- Mencionó seca y rudamente apretando un poco sus labios.

Regina observó la ira en los ojos de Belle, ya lo había previsto esta mujer no cooperaria tan fácilmente. Aspiro profundamente y suspiro.- Mira, voy a dejar las cosas en claro. Estoy aquí para apoyar a Emma en un caso y necesitamos información tuya. Sé que tal vez no quieras cooperar conmigo, pero esto es importante para toda nuestra comunidad y quieras o no, esto te incluye. Así que en orden de poder arreglar esto de una manera cordial y tranquila. ¿Puedo pasar?- Y así sin más preámbulos dijo lo que debía decir, esperaba que Belle aun tuviera ese instinto de querer hacer lo correcto a la manera que los héroes tenían y ella siempre aspiró ser uno.

Tras un breve momento de silencio que comenzaba a hacerse algo incomodo Belle trago algo de saliva porque en verdad lo que haría sería en extremo incomodo, pero abrió aun más la puerta dejando pasar a Regina para luego cerrar la puerta.

Una vez dentro Regina saco el cofre de entre su bolsa y se lo enseño.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de esto?- La ex alcaldesa observo cada una de sus reacciones, no quería que se le escape ninguna pues no quería ser engañada.

Belle se extraño al ver el objeto, arrugo nuevamente el entrecejo. – ¿Qué no es eso lo que Rumpel estaba utilizando para romper el hechizo de la daga?- Entonces estiro la mano para alcanzar el objeto y examinarlo de cerca. Aquel día no le había puesto la suficiente atención. Simplemente había actuado para utilizar la verdadera daga, quien lo diría ese día fue la heroína, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar fue que su corazón se rompiera tras saber que su amor no era verdaderamente correspondido.

Para la forma en que veía Belle el cofre le daba a entender que realmente no sabía nada de él. Lo que le llevo a Regina a preguntar. -¿Lo habías visto antes de esa ocasión?

Belle negaba como respuesta a la pregunta de Regina, sin embargo la esposa de su maestro intentaba realmente recordar algo, o al menos eso era lo que veía la ex alcaldesa en la mujer. Sin embargo Regina se puso más seria su mirada se hizo más fría y estiró su mano para que la chica le devolviera el objeto, sus movimientos siempre fueron elegantes. "Al parecer toda esta idea del Sheriff de Storybrooke no había llevado a ningún lado." Pensó Regina, viendo todo esto como una pérdida de tiempo.

Al momento que casi entregaba Belle el objeto, lo volvió a atraer hacia ella.- Espere… Si… Si lo he visto en otra parte. Y no es aquí. – La mirada consternada de Belle observando el objeto se incrementaba hasta una alarma, Rumpel había ideado todo desde el día de su boda. Ella recordaba que cuando fueron a esa casa abandonada, para pasar su luna de miel, el se había quedado observando algo un objeto, cuando lo llamo desde lejos, pudo ver que Rumple lo admiraba, no le dio importancia, de hecho varias noches lo había visto cerca al objeto, solo que no se había dado cuenta que lo trajo consigo después de que volvieron a su casa, es decir, esta tienda dentro de la ciudad.

-¿Puedes conducirme a ese lugar?- Pregunto Regina interesada.

Belle solo asintió.- Te guío.

* * *

Chico, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué quieres regresar a la cabaña?- Decía Emma a medio camino a la cabaña, Henry había estado callado durante todo ese tiempo y eso era inusual en el.

Nada, solo tengo un presentimiento, debí revisar mucho más. - El niño estaba ocultando algo importante, que su libro de cuentos ahora los estaba incluyendo tanto a Emma como a él. O al menos eso creía. Es solo que en la historia solo se había dibujado el momento en que la salvadora había aceptado ser el príncipe que salvaría a la princesa de este cuento, su madre, Regina Mills diciendo en la última hoja el clásico "Continuará".

Emma lo miraba extrañada cuando solo mencionó que tenía que revisar más. – ¿Y por eso ocultamos a Regina que estaríamos investigando? ¿No crees que es exagerado Henry?- Volviendo nuevamente la vista a la carretera pues era la última parte de curvas para darle la bienvenida a una línea recta que llevaba directo a la cabaña, cuando llegaron estacionó el carro y paso una mano al hombro de su hijo de una manera protectora y maternal. –Te conozco, hay algo más, además sabes que tengo ese súper poder, siempre sabré cuando no está algo bien. Vamos, sácalo ya.- Sonrió a su hijo animando a que hablara.

Entonces el niño tomo su mochila y la abrió sacando el libro de cuentos y le mostro la penúltima página.- Mira, aquí estamos nosotros tres, mamá, tú y yo el día que descubrí la biblioteca del autor. ¿Nos vemos felices no? – Entonces dio la vuelta a la página y solo se mostraba las letras de Continuará…- Creo que debemos encontrar el otro tomo y así poder saber que nos depara el futuro. O tal vez debemos escribirlo nosotros. –Fue entonces que miró a su mamá expectante para ver que decía al respecto.

Emma parpadeo un par de veces, eso se necesitaba procesar. Esos dibujos no estaban con anterioridad en ese libro, eso era seguro, lo habían revisado varias veces, suspiro, así que el autor se había volcado nuevamente su atención hacia nosotros… Ahora era parte de un cuento al igual que su hijo.- Extraño en verdad Henry…- Comento a su hijo.- Ahora entiendo por qué dices que esta teoría puede dañar a tu madre si le causamos cierta esperanza. Ven, bajemos del carro y busquemos el siguiente tomo.

Entonces bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la cabaña dirigiéndose nuevamente a la biblioteca escondida, entre los dos comenzaron a buscar algún tomo que refleje algo como si se hubiese activado algo, entonces Henry lo encontró, era un tomo que tenía un número II escrito en romano. – ¡Emma, mira, creo que es este!- Al momento que decía esto, se escucho ruidos fuera de la cabaña.

Guarda eso chico y apresurémonos a salir de aquí y cerrar esta biblioteca oculta.- Fue así que el chico guardo en su mochila el siguiente tomo, haciéndola mucho más pesada, al ver que apenas la podía levantar su hijo, se la colgó ella y salieron, fue Henry quien cerró la puerta secreta. Para su sorpresa en la puerta de entrada, se encontraron a Belle y a Regina. Emma y Henry sonrieron y entonces la rubia solo mencionó un simple.- Hola. – Que realmente sonó a un ¿qué hacen aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación de la historia, los seguidores van creciendo, yujuuu! **

**Ammm que les diré este capítulo es corto porque ya es muy noche aquí y debo descansar algo.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Espero disfruten de esta teoría tanto como yo. Y soñemos por que se dé un Swan Queen.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Emociones.

Pasado Reino del bosque encantado.

La concentración de magia iba fluyendo a través de los bosques, la vida era la magia más poderosa, porque deriva del amor. Esta energía fluyo no solo por tierra, sino por agua, por viento y por fuego, lleno el espacio de luz y el espacio de oscuridad, de las estrellas, del agua, del viento, del cielo y de la oscuridad, de cada uno de estos caminos más vida apareció, que comprendía el poder que los aguardaba. Fue así que las hadas aparecieron de las partes brillantes de esta magia por la fuerza del creer y del amor. Fue así que todo se conecto, ellas sabían del poder del mundo en que habían sido creadas y de la parte más oscura también un hada fue creada, pero esta comprendía de una manera retorcida su enseñanza de la vida, no solo sintió la parte del amor, sino el de las emociones que también forman parte de la vida. Toda sabía que toda acción tiene un efecto y es por eso que toda magia tiene un precio.

El hada más brillante era la hada Azul que poseía el brillo de una estrella. Poco a poco las primeras hadas lideradas por la Azul tuvieron reclutas, las novatas eran instruidas en el arte de la vida, con su magia del amor. Sin embargo el hada negra se aparto de sus hermanas, era tan fuerte como la Azul y busco a sus adeptos entre los hombres. En ellos era fácil expresar la magia, los sentimientos se lo permitían.

Esto fue más o menos explicado por Rumpelstisky a la princesa Regina, aunque no era del todo comprendido por ambos, sin embargo sabían que si se dejaban guiar por las emociones y esto de alguna manera vino de la enseñanza del hada negra. Solo que ellos sabían que su magia tenía un precio pues se guiaban por las emociones que corrompían, por ende enfermaban el corazón impidiéndoles tener un corazón sano para poder amar libremente, sin embargo los hacía fuertes y de temer.

Storybrooke en la actualidad.

Regina despertó en su habitación en madrugada, toda esta búsqueda incansable de las hadas era extenuante, habían volteado de pies a cabeza la cabaña en días anteriores buscando pistas, Belle había buscado libros en la biblioteca que pudieran ayudar y lo único útil que Regina tenia era el inicio de la magia explicada por Rumplestinsky. Tanto que hasta lo soñaba y se convertía en sus pesadillas. Ella comprendía mucho de magia, pero si Emma se sentía inservible, en eso momentos la morena se sentía que era poco capaz, al menos todo esto era un laberinto muy elaborado. Habían pasado un par de días desde que encontró a Emma con Henry en la cabaña, habían alegado cuando les pregunto qué hacían ahí, qué Henry había olvidado algo en el lugar y fueron a recogerlo, si ella no los conociera bien se los hubiera creído, sin embargo decidió dejarlo así, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la forma en que su final feliz suceda, sea haciendo que Robin pueda volver aunque bueno, eso era imposible, el es un hombre de honor y se quedaría con su esposa, pero si existiese esa pequeña posibilidad de que él regresase, tenía que hacer que pueda encontrar un camino a Storybrooke nuevamente, pero para ello tenía que encontrar al autor y pedirle su final feliz y al parecer ese cofre tenía que ver para que pudiera encontrarlo.

Regina se levanto, esas pesadillas siempre la dejaban sin poder dormir al menos por un par de horas, se encaminó al cuarto de su hijo algo que la tranquilizaba era ver dormir a Henry apaciblemente, sin embargo, esa noche su hijo no se encontraba solo, Emma se había quedado con él debido a que se había quedado hasta tarde con ella investigando sobre el paradero de las hadas y ayudando a Henry en algo que simplemente no querían decirle alegando una sorpresa. Al llegar hasta los pies de la cama de su hijo y los contemplo dormir, sonrió, extrañamente Henry tenía la misma forma de dormir de su madre biológica, se inclino entonces y acaricio el cabello del niño, que ocasiono que este se moviera despertando así a Emma entonces se vieron.

–Hey…- Susurro Emma para no despertar a Henry. Mientras se movía despacito y observarla. -¿Qué hora son?

-Hey…- Susurro Regina para no despertar a Henry. Mientras volvía a enderezarse y cruzaba sus brazos.- Pasan de las dos de la mañana.

¿Qué haces levantada?- Preguntó Emma un tanto extrañada y aun susurrando.

Regina sonrió.- Pesadillas, no he podido dormir y la verdad… Preferí tranquilizarme con ver a mi hijo.- Tras la mirada que Emma le echo terminó por rectificar.- Nuestro hijo.- Sonrió a la rubia. – Continua durmiendo, ya me he tranquilizado un poco. Voy a la cama.

Entonces Emma se levanto despacito, sabía cuando Regina no decía la verdad y ese era uno de esos momentos.- Parece que la que necesita que alguien la arrope eres tú.- Susurro siguiéndola.

-¿Qué cree hace señorita Swan?- Mencionó extrañada la morena, que fue detenida por la mano cálida de la rubia.

Emma sintió helada la piel de Regina al contacto, en verdad esas pesadillas la estaban asustando. Emma no sabía que ya eran varios días que acosaban a Regina y la acorralaban hasta el punto de dormir un par de horas solamente y es que cada vez su semblante lo reafirmaba.- Haciendo honor a mi familia. Siendo encantadora. Creo que necesitas que te arropen y te hagan compañía cual niño pequeño.

¡¿Qué dices?!- Regina subió un tanto la voz, para tratar de amortiguarla tapando su boca, pues Henry se movió con intención de despertar pero no lo hizo.

-Shhh…- Mencionó Emma, tapando sus labios con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y luego quitarlo para mencionar muy despacio.- Vas a despertarlo y no pongas peros.- Tomo a la morena de la mano y la saco del cuarto de Henry, cerrando su habitación.- ¿Por dónde?

Al ver que no tenia alternativa Regina le mostró el camino a su cuarto. Y observó que Emma adentrarse en este, acomodando las sabanas y apilando las almohadas.

-Es hora de dormir, recuéstate.- Entonces de mala gana Regina se recostó del lado derecho de la cama el cual siempre había sido su lugar por debajo de las sabanas.

Emma por otra parte se recostó del lado izquierdo de la misma manera, pero ella cuido de que se cubriera bien Regina y le paso un brazo por la cintura como protegiéndola, tal como había hecho con su hijo Henry. –Trata de dormir su majestad.- Rió un poco y se acomodo bien en la almohada siendo la primera en quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Para Regina esto era extraño, siempre había compartido la cama con sus amantes pero, esto se sentía muy diferente, era acogedor, se sentía protegida.- Emma…

Mmm- Contestó más dormida que despierta la rubia.

-Gracias.- Regina cerró los ojos para dormir, la cercanía del cuerpo de Emma le estaban haciendo recobrar rápidamente su temperatura, acabo por acariciar la mano de Emma y entrelazarla con la suya. Extrañamente esa noche pudo volver a dormir tranquila.

* * *

Nueva York en la actualidad

Rumpelstinsky había contactado con tres de las peores villanas que habían existido en el bosque encantado, teniendo conciencia al haber activado y entendido el sombrero del mago que había muchos pasajes para entrar a un mismo lugar. Es solo que necesitaba de cada una de ellas para encontrarlos ya sea física o mágicamente hablando, sin embargo gracias a su cooperación había logrado mandarle recuerdos a Regina para que entienda su misión y los active, solo hacía falta encontrar al ladrón que ella adoraba para que sea mucho más fácil el esfuerzo y todos juntos puedan regresar a Storybrooke, se lo había prometido, si tenía que volver a ser un villano para volver lo haría, pero no dejaría que su esposa lo olvide, tenía que recuperar a Belle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia. Gracias a todos por hacer de su agrado la historia y bueno, dejar sus comentarios y que me emocionan mucho.**

**Ammm que les diré, ténganme paciencia con el momento Swan Queen, no quiero que solo sea un momento apasionado solamente, sino que se dé en un momento especial. Además sí, definitivamente esta el amor presente que sienten hacia sus caballeros.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Espero disfruten de esta teoría tanto como yo, además que bueno no creo que suceda tal cual pero sí pueden suceder muchos de los eventos, ¿no creen? Y soñemos por que se dé un Swan Queen.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Hogar.

Los rayos matutinos traspasaron las cortinas del dormitorio de Regina, escucho el vaivén de las ramas de su manzano saludando la mañana y pájaros cantar posándose en las ramas del árbol. Inconscientemente este hecho la hizo sonreír, se aparto un mechón de cabello, hace mucho tiempo que ningún pájaro se había quedado en su árbol a cantar, era como si hubiera estado embrujado todo este tiempo, algo iba diferente esta mañana, entonces se movió y topo muy despacio con Emma en la cama que extrañamente se había adueñado de la parte izquierda. Regina comenzó a sentarse muy lentamente para no despertarla. La morena se quedo unos momentos observándola. Suspiró. Era bueno tener a alguien como Emma como amiga. Al menos fue su primer pensamiento, ella le daba tranquilidad. Y eso era algo que lo había notado muy bien. Podía confiar en Emma, es solo que eso mismo le aterraba, realmente eso era lo que la intimidaba de la salvadora, se había dado cuenta que tenía cierto poder en ella, algo que la dominaba, es decir, dominaba a ese monstruo que había creado como coraza… "la reina malvada". Y dejaba expuesta a Regina, muy pocos habían logrado eso… solo ella y en parte Robin. Bien ya que este día lo sentía especial, ella no usaría caretas al menos por este día al estar con sus seres importantes. "¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Regina? Bueno, si lo estas sintiendo, Emma Swan es importante para ti." Sonrió a un más y se despego de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, se arreglo y la dejo descansar, paso seguido a ver a Henry, ese pequeño dormilón bien podría robarle el crédito a esa chica del bosque encantado de nombre Aurora, sonrió para sí. Si ese día Regina Mills estaba radiando de contenta y no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera le había sucedido con Robin, aunque tenía que admitir que con él simplemente actuaba como una adolescente. Siguió su camino a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, beberían té de menta con leche endulzado con miel, preparó algo de fruta y omelet de huevos revueltos con pimientos que tanto le gustaban a Henry. El olor comenzó a inundar toda la casa.

Emma fue despertada por ese olor, sonrió, extrañamente el lugar en el que estaba olía a hogar, era una sensación parecida a la que había sentido en New York hace un año junto a Henry, se sentó en la cama, sintió la tersura de la sabanas y no se percató de la diferencia de su cuarto, esto porque estaba aun tan adormilada que no sabía en donde estaba, entre abrió los ojos luchando con la luz y entonces le cayó el 20 de donde se encontraba, enseguida volteo hacia el lado derecho de la cama y no vio a Regina, entendió entonces que era ella quien estaba cocinando y en seguida se arreglo algo y fue hacia la habitación de su hijo. Al cual despertó con un beso en la frente y muchas cosquillas en el estomago iniciando un encuentro de defensa personal a manotazos del pequeño.-¡No mamá no!- Entre risas del niño y quebreteos de cuerpo en la cama.

Todo este ruido hizo que Regina subiera a la habitación de su hijo a checar si todo estaba bien, pero lo que vio simplemente le fue directo al corazón y se quedo contemplándolo con una sonrisa boba mientras recargaba una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta de su hijo. La ex alcaldesa se sentía en familia. No sentía que invadían su espacio personal, al contrario, se sentía cómoda con el hecho que Emma Swan conviviera así con ellos. "Espera un minuto Regina, ¿tú quieres tener tan de cerca a la desencantadora señorita Swan?"

Entonces Emma paro y despeino aun más la cabellera de su hijo ayudándolo a sentarse.- Anda vamos, arréglate y bajemos con Regina… Tú mamá… a desayunar.

Pero al el chico sentarse, contemplo la figura de su madre adoptiva viéndolos y noto que no había frialdad en sus ojos sino su rostro reflejaba cierta ternura.- Mamá buenos días…- Susurro Henry viendo fijamente la puerta.

Esto ocasionó que Emma volteará de reojo como para comprobar si lo que su hijo acababa de decir en verdad fuera cierto.- Hola Regina…

La ex alcaldesa que estaba ya completamente arreglada con su vestido gris y sus medias color piel con unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido se enderezo y se dio media vuelta cruzando una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta con Emma apenas perceptible, aunque fue del todo no planeada.- Vamos la mesa está servida.

Henry parpadeo un poco al ver a sus dos madres así. Porque evidentemente su madre biológica abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida y percibió que apenas articulo palabra.

Sssi…ya vamos.- Mencionó la rubia a la petición de la ex alcaldesa.

Henry entonces tuvo una ilusión, tal vez, es lo que había comprendido del final del libro, ellos eran una familia y debían quedar así en un final feliz, sin embargo no había pensado en este final, porque siempre pensó que ambas buscaban el cuento de un final feliz con un buen hombre y es que estaban a pasos de alcanzarlo, si no hubiera ocurrido el incidente del hechizo en el corazón de la esposa del señor Hood, su madre Regina pronto hubiera formalizado una relación con él y bueno su madre Emma esta con Hook. Pero lo que acababa de ver, era coqueteo por parte de su madre adoptiva y que su madre biológica había caído en él. Entonces se paro y se arregló, cuando termino solo mencionó a la rubia que lo esperaba sentada en su cama mientras volvía a hojear el primer tomo del libro de cuentos.- Emma… ¿Quieres a mi mamá?

Emma aparto la vista del libro pues estaba viendo precisamente la imagen donde estaban los tres siendo parte del cuento para posar la vista en su hijo.- ¿Qué si quiero a tu mamá?- Junto sus cejas de manera que su rostro le causaba reflexión.- Henry, tú mamá es mi mejor amiga… Claro que la quiero.

Una vez a bajo, el desayuno fue un escenario nuevo para todos. Para nada fue incomodo, se sentían en confianza, todo iba perfecto, Regina le parecía radiante a Emma, Henry se encontraba contento y ella se sentía en paz, fue entonces que el sonido del celular quebró todo el encanto.

Emma comenzó a buscar su celular entre el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todos se quedaron atentos a la llamada.- Disculpen… Debo contestar.- Al oprimir el botón on de color verde inicio una conversación con Hook. El rostro de Emma mostro cierta calidez y ternura al escuchar a Killian del otro lado de la línea.

Regina alzó una ceja ante esta reacción de la rubia y su mirada se hizo un tanto fría, la verdad era que no le agradaba mucho el pirata.

Henry estaba atento a todo lo que sus madres mostraban ante él en esos momentos.

Sabes, quisiera verte pronto… Si, en una media hora en el muelle esta bien. –Mencionó la rubia la cual sus ojos se mostraban algo de brillantes cuando Killian le hablaba.- Si, yo también. Hasta pronto.- Colgó con una sonrisa en su rostro y guardando su celular.- Disculpen… - Volvió a mencionar, mientras terminaba su desayuno un tanto más apresurada.

No te preocupes Emma.- Acabo la ex alcaldesa por mencionar de manera cordial pero con una mirada fría.- Se que también tienes vida personal.

Emma se extraño por el comentario de Regina.- Si, claro, pero es que… Creo que… Killian también puede conocer algo más de los eventos que bueno, no estamos tomando en cuenta y tal ven no me lo ha podido informar. – Termino por decir mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – Chico, pórtate bien. – Le guiño el ojo derecho a su hijo. Para luego pasar la mirada a la morena.- Gracias por todo, no se preocupen, conozco la salida y me reportaré pronto.- Se encaminó a la salida de la casa sin más que decir.

Regina la vio partir y no intervino en detenerla, solo bebió un sorbo de su té.

Henry por otro lado corrió para acompañar a Emma a la puerta, dejando sola a Regina en la mesa y le decía adiós desde la entrada de la casa mientras veía partir a su madre en su escarabajo amarillo.

* * *

Belle se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información del cofre y hasta de las hadas, pero sin embargo no se concentraba, camino entonces hacia el escondite que había dejado para la daga de Rumpelstinsky, que irónico, al final, ella si era la guardiana de la daga de su marido. Aunque lamentablemente y era lo que más le dolía, no fue por voluntad propia de Rumple porque nunca confió en ella, porque nunca le amo.

Caminó al estante de la "Y" buscando uno de los libros más pesados, sin embargo realmente era un cofre con forma de libro, ahí se encontraba la daga, sin saber por qué, sacó el cofre y lo dejo sobre una mesa de lectura, dudo un poco en abrirla, pero lo hizo, tomó la daga con la mano izquierda y con sus dedos acarició el nombre impreso de Rumplestinsky. Suspiró. Belle no tenía idea que la daga seguía teniendo efecto en Rumple a pesar que estaban en diferentes planos.

El señor Gold iba caminando por la gran manzana en dirección de la tienda que habían localizado los secuaces de Cruella, pues resultaba que Robin Hood había puesto un negocio de cacería en una tienda que se estaba haciendo algo popular en esa ciudad cerca de ahí. Pero entonces sintió la necesidad de Belle hacia él. Entendió mucho con el sentimiento que plasmo su amada sobre la Daga, cerró los ojos y se dedico a sentir la caricia de su esposa, sintiendo que aun había esperanza para ambos.- Ya voy amor…Tú y yo, tendremos nuestro final feliz.- Sin embargo el señor Gold sabía que tenía que darles una pista pronto. Se concentro para mover la daga esto era magia muy fuerte pues sería mover parte de si mismo pero en otro plano.

La sorpresa de Belle se dio cuando la daga comenzó a temblar de su mano hasta liberarse y salir volando hacia uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, la daga fue a parar clavada en un libro especial, la leyenda de Arturo. Belle corrió tras ella y al desencajarla, saco al libro con esta. Quedando tan extrañada por todo. "¿Rumple?". Pensó tirando el libro y la daga al suelo algo preocupada por lo sucedido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia, de hecho estoy tan emocionada como ustedes jajajaja, es decir, yo también quiero saber que pasará jajajaja. **

**Saben, batalle mucho en introducir a las villanas, porque por supuesto lo que sucederá a continuación no fue planeado por cualquiera. Imaginó que ya sabrán por quien… **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Sí, creo que se está poniendo un poquito más fuerte esto ¿no creen? Esperemos que se dé un Swan Queen pronto, espero…**

**Mariel, gracias por el apoyo jajaja y los consejos. Y a todos en verdad les agradezco como no se imaginan.**

* * *

Capitulo 5. Malvados a la orden. Las reinas de las tinieblas.

Bosque encantado, en diferentes tiempos (Revueltos) en el pasado.

Maleficent veía como partía la reina malvada con el hechizo de la maldición. Mientras más se alejaba la soberana, más podía luchar para deshacer su prisión metálica, aun resonaban las palabras de Regina en su mente tras su advertencia y su rostro convencido tras su resolución.- ¡Qué así sea!- Pudo ver la maldad en sus ojos, nadie sería capaz de detenerla, Maleficent siempre había actuado como un villano peculiar, entre sus villanías su maldad siempre combinaba cierta ética honorable. Si es que se podía decir así. La esfera que cubría el hechizo no era más que un hechizo revelador de posibles desenlaces que podría traer el realizar la maldición, era seguro que el futuro era incierto, así que decidió ver como poder escapar de la maldición que se aproximaba, fue así que por ello tenía el conjuro en la esfera protectora, pues ahí había visto a una mujer que no era de sus tiempos, incluso no era del bosque encantado pero que podría ser su salvación, pues tenía un medio de salir de ese mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar que uniría fuerzas con esa persona, no era del todo de su agrado, era un tipo de maldad diferente y al igual tan parecida a la de todos los villanos del reino. Sabía que no iba a volver en mucho tiempo a este su hogar, dejaba secretos importantes guardados, así que dejo un guardián con su esencia de modo que creó al dragón. Dio un último vistazo a su castillo mientras un humo grisáceo comenzó a cubrirla, pues sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía qué futuro le deparaba el destino.

Apareció en medio del bosque donde había una mujer que temblaba de dolor mientras estaba amarrada a un árbol, la mujer estaba cubierta de sangre, pronto moriría, se ensañaron con ella, entrecerró los ojos, no, no era una mujer, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de un color rojo rubí, tras lo que habían hecho. Era un hada y le habían quitado sus alas. Se adentro más al bosque, la mujer estaba sentada en un tronco caído acariciando las alas del hada. Maleficent sabía que era perder sus alas; era un dolor insoportable, pero con la víctima se habían ensañado. El secuaz de la mujer sacaba filo al arma con la cual había herido a muerte a ese estropajo humanoide que ahora era el hada.

El secuas al ver que se acercaba, levanto el hacha y se dispuso a matarla, Maleficent solo lo inmovilizó y se paró frente a Cruella, su porte era elegante, su mirada era fría y entonces le hablo.- Te he estado buscando querida…

Cruella despegó el cigarro de su boca y con cuidado lo aparto de las hermosas alas de hada que poseía ahora, las utilizaría para forrar unos zapatos de piel de cocodrilo, le darían un brillo exquisito.- ¡Habla! Aunque de una vez te prevengo. No me quieres de enemiga y no creo que me interese algo de ti.- Le echo una mirada despectiva de arriba abajo y de vuelta.

Maleficent apoyo entonces más en el bastón que le permitía guardar equilibrio. – Muy bien, supongo que no quieres ser encerrada en este lugar, yo tampoco lo quiero. Pero si no te interesa. De acuerdo.- Dijo con un tono cansado de haber soportado las palabras de la mujer.

La mujer de nuestro mundo fue entonces que paró oreja y dio su última calada a su cigarro terminándolo y aventando el humo al rostro de Maleficent. Para luego tirarlo y pisarlo. Luego se levantó y comenzó a rodearla.- Querida… yo puedo irme cuando quiera, tengo los medios para hacerlo.- Aventó con el tacón la colilla de cigarro que se fue juntando junto con cajetilla y media que yacía rumbo al pequeño charco de sangre que quedado en las alas y el liquido fluyo hacia el rio que estaba muy cercano al tronco contaminándolo un poco y con materia no conocida para el mismo.

De entre el agua una mujer de piel oscura emergió sus tentáculos tomaron por sorpresa de los pies a Cruella alzándola.

Cruella tomada de sorpresa comenzó a gritar.- ¡Te juro que si no me bajas enseguida hare que te corten esos lindos tentáculos y los desayunare con gusto!- La sangre comenzaba a subírsele por la cabeza. Las alas del hada cayeron al suelo enlodándose con tierra húmeda.

A Malefecent no pudo evitar reír.- Creo que ahora si estas en problemas.- Se acerco al rostro de Cruella invadiendo su espacio. Y entonces solamente miro a Úrsula.- Te pedí que vinieras a este lugar no para acabar con esta mujer. Sino para proponerles algo.- Miro desafiante a la bruja del mar.

"Maleficent podría ser demasiado peligrosa si se lo proponía."- Pensó la bruja del mar quien bajo nuevamente a Cruella, dejándola de pie.

Ya que tuvo la atención de ambas Maleficent continuó.- No estarías aquí Cruella De Vil, si estuvieras tan bien en tu mundo. Lo que si se es que a nuestro mundo le queda poco tiempo antes de caer en una maldición, provocada por la reina malvada. – Ladeo la cabeza hacia Cruella.- ¿Acaso son parientes lejanos?- Rio un poco.- Lo que digo es cierto y si…- Una mirada de complicidad les lanzó a ambas mujeres.- Podemos unir fuerzas y sacar el mejor provecho de esto. Después de ello, regresamos a su mundo señora De Vil y nos separamos una vez adaptadas a él. Incluso podemos regresar en el tiempo en este mundo y… proponerle esto al mago más temible del reino. Pero para ello tendríamos que buscar una excusa para que nos reciba sin que nos obligue a firmar uno de sus seductores contratos.

* * *

En Storybrooke en la actualidad.

Killian estaba sentado en el camarote de su barco observando el reloj casi daba la hora en que se citó con Emma, bebió un trago para darse valor, no podía seguir así, tenía que confesarle la verdad a Emma, todo lo que le había hecho hacer Gold, "ella comprendería" se animaba a pensar. Al quedar poco tiempo para la hora acordada, tomo una carta que había escrito por si no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara. Y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomo su chaqueta y se encamino a una de esas bancas con vista al muelle y tomo asiento observando el movimiento de las olas del mar, era inusual, pero tal vez se acercaba un mal tiempo.

Emma lo vio sentado esperándola, camino hacia él lentamente, pero al parecer algo le preocupaba, pues ni siquiera se percató que estaba al lado de él. Entonces Emma junto sus botas con las de Hook en un pequeño gesto cómplice con el golpecito.- Despierta.- Arrugo un poco el entrecejo preocupada.

Hook movió su cabeza hacia su dirección, sonrió al verla.- Hola amor. Te he estado extrañando como no tienes idea. Pero sé que tienes trabajo. Las cosas se complicaron, ¿cierto? Me refiero después de lo de Gold.

Emma lo observaba seria, algo tenía.- Si, algo.- Entonces Hook se levanto y acaricio su rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella , mientras tanto colocaba su mano y su garfio en los bolsillos de su pantalón balanceándose mínimamente, para luego sacar los brazos y disimuladamente sacar la carta para luego continuar diciéndole.- Swan, te necesito…- En un susurro. – Te amo… Yo no soy un hombre excelente, lo sabes… pero quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de sorpresa.- "¿Eso era lo que estaba pensando? No o ¿sí? ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? Y ella que iba a hablar de lo ocurrido con el incidente de Gold ¿Por eso estaba tan nervioso?"- Killian… Yo…- Pero fue interrumpida por un suave y tierno beso del pirata que poco a poco se fue intensificando y que ella correspondió de igual manera.

Mientras Hook la besaba le estaba entregando todas sus esperanzas, su garfio fue recorriendo su espalda ocasionando que Emma sienta esa dureza del metal en su espalda, así mismo se sintió atraída hacia él en un jalón por el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo que Emma no sabía era que le había metido la carta que había sido doblada cuidadosamente con su única mano y aunque después de ese beso no podía decirle la verdad directamente, sabía que la descubriría pronto, solo esperaba que le haga sentir que para él, ella era todo lo que le importaba.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y en ambos se veía ese brillo, Emma sonrió. Confiaba en ese hombre, si tenía defectos, tenía mucho pasado, pero ella también los tenía. El ambiente romántico fue interrumpido por un estruendo muy fuerte que se escucho del límite de la carretera y un rayo de luz apareció en escena. La sorpresa ocasionó que saltara hacia atrás. Mientras la luz cesaba y dejaba ver un auto el cual dio media vuelta como para estacionarse cerca de ellos, cosa que pudo embestirlos. Del automóvil salieron 3 mujeres, Cruella De Vil, Úrsula y por ultimo Maleficent.

Estamos de suerte.- Mencionó Úrsula mientras sus tentáculos barrieron los pies de Hook tirándolo al suelo a unos metros de Emma. Para esta todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Cruella levantó su revólver y disparo directo al corazón hacia Emma, esta última reaccionó por puro instinto y su magia devolvió la bala gritando en un modo de burla.- ¡No se saldrán con la suya, reinas de la oscuridad!- La bala se fue deformando con la fuerza y haciendo que la pólvora comenzara a salirse de esta.

-¿Quieres oscuridad?¿Tendrás oscuridad?- Sentenció la tercera villana que era Maleficent lanzando un golpe la energía era negra contraponiendo la de ella en un remolino haciendo que comenzara a explotar sacando chispas de modo que cuando impactara en el pecho de la señorita Swan, esta acabara con una perforación en el pecho.

Hook tirado en el suelo se paró de un salto interponiéndose entre el pecho de Emma y el impacto y Emma pudo ser capaz de ver como la ropa se rasgo, la piel y el huezo se fue abriendo hasta dejar un cuerpo pesado tirado a los pies de Emma. Esta quedo horrorizada y en Shock con la respiración agitada.

Maleficent entonces bajo el brazo de Cruella para que no siga disparando.- Hemos destruido a la salvadora… Esta vez no tendrá la fuerza para salvar a nadie por mucho tiempo. – Sonrió.

Úrsula, solo la quito del camino golpeando con uno de los tentáculos a Emma que cayó al lado de Hook, observando el charco de sangre que estaba ocasionando la herida.

Las mujeres volvieron a subir al automóvil y en un flashazo desapareció cruzando nuevamente los portales.

Emma se acercó al cuerpo de Hook abrazándolo y balanceándose con él.- Killian, no… Killian…no…- Susurraba desesperada, unas lagrimas afloraron en los ojos de Emma, lagrimas que poco a poco le nublaron la vista, desgarrada solo mencionó.- Killian no me dejes… Te amo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia, siento mucho confundirlos, pero entiendan algo, yo estoy intentando crear un swan queen con base a la historia pasada (original) y bueno... darnos ese final que queremos para ambas, que sabemos es casi imposible que nos lo den en TV, sin embargo los eventos pasados hacen que sea difícil que se dé, vamos si se da hay cierta mmm como decirlo, confusión entre ambas, porque siempre se han enamorado de chicos, es decir, sus relaciones normalmente son heterosexuales y ni se imaginan que es lo que sienten en realidad la una por la otra. **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Espero que en este capítulo les dé más gusto a todos, sin embargo les reitero eso no significa que hayan dado un paso gigante. Además, salió un poquito más largo de lo normal.**

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

* * *

Capitulo 6. Lazos.

Mary Margaret marcó a David, era usual que se reunieran a comer en familia, ya sea si ella cocinaba o iban al restaurante de la abuelita. Ya casi daba la hora pero de cualquier manera quería confirmar que ya los estaba esperando en el restaurante, entonces escucho que le contestaron.- ¿David, amor?- Del otro lado de la línea David contestaba desde la oficina del Sheriff.- Hola cariño.- El esposo de Mary escucho entonces a lo lejos que Neil comenzaba a llorar y a su esposa confortarlo mencionándole al bebé. - Calma corazón, mientras se notaba que movía la carriola, sin embargo al escuchar que su esposo contestaba pregunto.- ¿Emma y tú si llegaran para la hora de la comida? ¿Han tenido bastante trabajo hoy?

David se extraño.- Pensé que te habría contactado Emma porque aquí a la comisaría no ha venido para nada desde ayer que solo me informó que estaría en casa de Regina investigando.

Una madre siempre tiene presentimientos y en esos momentos Mary sabía que algo pasaba.- ¿No se ha comunicado?

Para nada y eso no es usual.- Mencionó David.- Espéranos en el restaurante amor, pasare a casa de Regina tal vez encontraron algo sobre la desaparición de las hadas y eso la ha tenido entretenida.

Está bien amor.- Yo le intentare marcar al celular y te aviso, tal vez se dividieron en la búsqueda.

Equipo Charming activado.- Mencionó David para intentar sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa pues la conocía, en cuestión de segundos se había preocupado por Emma. Colgaron la llamada después de eso.

Mary le acomodo el biberón a Neil le acaricio la frentecita para luego volver a su celular y marcarle a su hija, ese fue el primer intento de varios en los que no hubo respuesta.

David por otra parte salió de la oficina y se encaminó al auto patrulla, tenía la esperanza que su hija aparezca en cualquier momento, así que antes de subir hecho un vistazo a la calle por si el escarabajo amarillo de Emma aparecía… Nada, subió al auto entonces y lo arrancó dirigiéndose a la casa de la ex alcaldesa.

Una vez que aparcó en frente a la casa de la antigua reina malvada bajo del auto y camino cruzando el gran jardín, decidido toco la puerta, Regina no tardo en abrir.

"El príncipe desencantador en persona."- Pensó Regina mientras le mencionaba cordial pero secamente.- Si, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

David, observó que no daba paso como para recibirlo en la casa, así que sin más soltó la pregunta.- ¿Está aquí Emma? Tengo toda la mañana sin saber de ella.

¿Emma?- Se le hizo extraña la pregunta y el hecho que el padre de la rubia haya dicho que llevaba toda la mañana desaparecida le dio un picor en el corazón. "Seguramente el asunto personal fue muy personal."- Pensó Regina.

David noto cierta molestia en el rostro de Regina. Pero solo preguntó.- ¿Sabes algo?

Bueno esta mañana llamo el tal Killian y quedaron de verse en el muelle.- Estaba diciéndole esto a David cuando el celular de este comenzó a sonar. Este al igual que su hija en la mañana solo mencionó.- Disculpa.- Regina alzó una ceja… esto comenzaba a ser cansado. Emma tenia de ambos padres… todas las partes que le irritaban sin duda.

¿Mary Margaret? Calma… ¿Qué no te ha contestado? Amor, compra tu comida y ve con Nail a la casa, yo me encargo de buscarla. Regina me ha dado una pista por donde buscar.- Entonces corto la llamada y dando la media vuelta comenzó su partida, pero se detuvo girando su rostro para ver nuevamente a Regina para mencionarle un simple.- Gracias.

¡Espera!- Mencionó Regina con un leve destello de preocupación en la voz.- Te acompaño, solo voy por las llaves y dejo una nota a Henry.- Se apresuró a buscar las llaves y en el pizarron enmarcado en madera color blanca escribió a Henry que debía salir pero que regresaba a tiempo para la cena y que había comida preparada en el refrigerador.

Encantado la espero en el auto, ella no tardo mucho, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al auto sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Observó a David y asintió indicando que estaba lista. Fue así que ambos se dirigieron al muelle.

Al llegar al lugar, una extraña neblina baja se había apoderado del lugar y de donde el barco de Hook estaba anclado. Tanto Regina como David bajaron del auto extrañados porque solo una parte estaba así lo demás parecía normal.

Regina entonces percibió algo, no solo era la magia de Emma que conocía bien, sino otra magia que conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, se encaminó hacia donde se intensificaban encontrándose y solo vio un gran charco de sangre.- ¡David!

El padre de Emma corrió hacia donde estaba Regina y notó lo mismo que ella un gran charco de sangre, pero así mismo siguió el rastro del mismo pues se nota que el cuerpo fue arrastrado en dirección de la embarcación.- ¡Por aquí!- Concluyo David, corriendo hasta la orilla del muelle y saltando de golpe para subir a la embarcación. Siguiendo las huellas de sangre que había en esta. En verdad estaba preocupado.

Regina se apresuró a alcanzarlo, subiendo las escalinatas que daban acceso del muelle a la embarcación. Siguiéndolo.

¡Emma!- Gritó David preocupado cuando la vio toda ensangrentada bajando el bote de madera que tenía como medio salvavidas la embarcación de Hook.

Emma volteó enseguida hacia David con el rostro ensangrentado, se notaba que se había recargado llorando en lo que quedaba del pecho del pirata.

Con paso calmo Regina llegó hasta ellos mientras miraba a Emma regresar la mirada hacia lo que hacía bajando el bote salvavidas, se asomó entonces a ver quién era el que estaba en el bote, entonces comprendió y posó su vista en Emma.

David corrió a ayudarla. Y mientras bajaban más rápido entre los dos el bote al agua, le preguntaba incrédulo por lo que veía.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Regina había comprendido… Emma había intentado una y otra vez reanimar a Hook, sus intentos formaron la niebla… "Eso es algo que la magia nunca puede resolver… revivir a los muertos."- Pensó Regina, que bien sabía de esto. Escucho entonces el ruido del agua cuando el bote la toco. Emma lucía agotada, entonces se acerco a Emma y la tomó del hombro.

La rubia al contacto de la morena solo la observó y un par de lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, que hasta hace unos momentos solo reflejaban dureza intentando ser fuerte ante lo ocurrido, pero Regina la desarmaba, al darse cuenta de esto limpio sus lagrimas con su brazo.

Regina comprendía muy bien a Emma y verla así le dolía, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas le salieran, aparto la mirada de Emma para que no se dé cuenta viendo el bote que comenzaba a alejarse con la corriente y entonces sentenció suavemente.- Quieres darle un entierro digno de un marino… ¿Cierto?

Si…- Esa fue la primera palabra que Emma les había pronunciado. Luego vio a David que lucía demasiado preocupado.- Un nuevo enemigo apareció… al parecer me buscaban para eliminarme…Y Killian me salvo…- Sus palabras sonaron dolidas. "Ella era la salvadora y no pudo hacer nada ante esta nueva amenaza."

Regina suspiro. -Estas cansada…- La miro con cierta ternura.- ¿Me permites hacerlo por ti?

Emma la miró y asintió.

Regina alzo su mano sus dedos parecían querer alcanzar el bote que estaba ya algo alejado. Cada uno de sus dedos lanzo ráfagas de fuego, como si fueran flechas y acertaron a la pequeña embarcación provocando que pronto comenzara a consumir el cuerpo y la misma embarcación. Así las cenizas de Killian estarían siempre en el lugar que tanto amo, el mar.

Los tres observaron hundirse la embarcación cuando ya no tenía soporte, ni cuerpo. David suspiro.-Vamos. Es hora de partir.

* * *

Henry esa tarde no acudió enseguida a casa después de clase, inclusive no acepto la invitación de su abuela Mary Margaret para comer, había dicho que no le había comentado a su mamá Regina y debía hacerlo antes de aceptar, caminaba por las calles a punto de llegar a su casa, cuando paso por la tienda del señor Gold su abuelo. Le pareció algo extraño ver movimiento en la tienda, pues desde ese día en la cabaña cuando encontraron a Belle y a su mamá, Belle no había regresado a la tienda y casa de su abuelo.

Pensó que tal vez, alguien quería robar la tienda y con mucho cuidado entro sin hacer ruido, se fue escondiendo entre los anaqueles, hasta que vio pasar al intruso que no era intruso realmente, era Belle, sorprendido al ver que estaba reuniendo objetos en una vitrina, salió de su escondite y preguntó.- ¿Belle? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica se sobresalto dando un salto volteando en dirección de quien la llamo.- ¡Henry! ¡Me asustaste!- Sentencio Belle aun con la mano en el corazón del susto que le pego el pequeño.

El niño camino observando todas las cosas. Para acabar viendo dos libros asentados entre todas las cosas. Le llamo la atención el más grueso, al abrirlo noto que no era un libro sino el escondite de la daga de su abuelo.

Belle enseguida cerró el libro.- Disculpa Henry, pero eso no puedo dejar que lo toques.

El niño arrugo el entrecejo confundido.- ¿Investigas cosas sobre mi abuelo?

Belle suspiro y lo tomo de los hombros negando.- Creo que tu abuelo quiere decirnos algo… Y no sé si confiar en él.- Entonces le conto lo sucedido.

A Henry se le ilumino el rostro de emoción.- Tal vez nos quiere dar una pista para solucionar todo esto, ¿no lo vez? A lo mejor está arrepentido.

Belle le enterneció la manera en que Henry seguía creyendo en su abuelo a pesar de que sabía lo taimado que era. Solo negó con la cabeza.- No sé… sin embargo no puedo dejar de investigar, el libro que me señaló, me cuenta la historia del Rey Arturo y debido a mi experiencia con él, comencé a reunir todos los objetos que tu abuelo tenía de este lugar llamado Camelot.

En la mesa se encontraba el guantelete con el que había descubierto a Gold, así como una espada y un mapa.

Henry preguntó entonces a Belle con la vista en la espada.- ¿Es Excalibur?- Aun con emoción en la mirada paso su mano por el mango del arma.

No lo sé.- Confesó Belle.- Pero conociendo a tu abuelo es probable.

Belle… ¿recuerdas que es lo que estaba haciendo con la daga mi abuelo cuando lo detuviste?- Pregunto Henry.

Acababa de dejarla, el abrió el cofre con un instrumento mágico, creo que para él, el instrumento mágico que más le importaba era la daga, porque quería deshacer la maldición de su domino, pero sin dejar de tener poder.

Entiendo…- Mencionó el chico a Belle.- ¿Puedo ayudarte a investigar? Mamá y Emma están ocupadas investigando el cofre y la desaparición de las hadas. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a volver a creer en mi abuelo.

La chica apretó los labios un tanto enternecida y beso la frente de Henry.- Ojalá pudiera seguir creyendo como tú, pero si, podemos formar un buen equipo.

El chico asintió y quedo que todas las tardes pasaría con Belle a la biblioteca para luego despedirse de un beso y regresar a su casa.

Regina esperaba a su hijo, cobijada tras la sombra del manzano, reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido y esperaba que Henry no se asustara por la noticia. Al ver que su hijo se acercaba, se iluminaron sus ojos, era su pequeño príncipe el que se acercaba sin saber todo lo que ocurría con su madre biológica.

El niño al ver que lo esperaba mencionó.- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí a fuera?

Regina camino hacia su hijo y se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. –Entra a la casa hijo, come que te hará falta, tengo que hablar contigo.- Le acomodó un cabello de su rostro.- Es referente a Emma.

¿Qué ocurre con mi mamá?- Preguntó el niño un tanto preocupado.

A Regina se le oprimió el corazón al ver a su pequeño tan preocupado y es que aun no sabía todo lo ocurrido.- Por favor Henry, prometo contarte todo, pero necesito que comas porque no quiero que te me pongas mal.

El niño asintió preocupado, la mesa estaba servida pues Regina tenia siempre comida preparada y solo tuvo que calentar, ambos comieron y entonces comenzó a explicar todo a Henry.

El chico cuando termino de escuchar todo en seguida mencionó.- ¡Llévame con mi mamá Emma!¡Por favor mamá!- Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto por el segundo libro y cuando regreso Regina le indicó que se aseara la boca, ella misma lo hizo también en el baño que tenían abajo, lo mismo que Henry. Algo que le había enseñado a su hijo, es que siempre deben dar la cara a los problemas de manera presentable y sin que se les note.- Ella ya le había escogido el saco que llevaría y se lo tendió.- Vamos.

* * *

El mercedes se estaciono en la acera de enfrente del apartamento de Mary Margaret, Regina tomo la mano de Henry para cruzar la calle y subieron el edificio hasta tocar la puerta con el número 3, fue David quien les dio el paso.

Henry fue quien salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras e intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre encontrándola cerrada. Recibiendo las palabras de su madre en un tono seco.- No quiero verte Henry.

La verdad es que Emma odiaría que su hijo la viese en ese estado, ella siempre había intentado ser el héroe del niño, no se podía imaginar qué pasaría si viera a su héroe derrotado.

En la planta baja, Mary Margaret explicaba que desde que llego a la casa, se había encerrado en la habitación, sin querer alimento ni asearse.

¿Me permites intentar ayudarla?- Mencionó Regina a la que alguna vez fue su enemiga.

Snow solamente asintió con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Regina subió las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta de la habitación. Notó que Henry llorando le imploraba que le abriera. Entonces puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño y este se giró abrazándola por la cintura.- No me deja entrar, no quiere verme…- Dijo el pequeño en un susurro.

Regina abrazó al pequeño y acarició su cabello.- Creo que es difícil para ella… - Se agacho y le seco las lagrimas.- ¿Me dejarías intentar ayudarla en tu lugar?

El niño la vio a los ojos y por un momento vio amor no solo hacia él, sino hacia su madre biológica. Entonces asintió a las palabras de su madre.

Emma seguía sin abrir mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían al pie de la puerta su hijo y Regina.

Entonces ve y acompaña a tus abuelos, que están muy preocupados y diles que tengan confianza que todo estará bien… Recuérdales que eso es lo que siempre hacen. Tienen fe en ellos mismos.- Le sonrió.

El niño solo se volvió a la puerta y dijo.- Emma… mamá, te amo.- Luego de eso apretó la mano de su madre adoptiva y bajo con sus abuelos.

Ragina por su parte se esfumo lentamente en una niebla morada y cuando apareció, fue adentro del cuarto de Emma. A la cual vio sentada en el piso, recargada a los pies de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Regina entonces tomo asiento a su lado.

Emma la observó y esta vez no era una mirada dulce como muchas veces le había dado.

Sé cómo te sientes.- Sentenció la ex alcaldesa.

Emma volvió la vista a la nada.- De todos, creo que así es… Sabes lo que siento porque tú misma lo has pasado.- Suspiro.- Yo no quería que Henry me vea en este estado, vencida.

Regina ladeo un poco el rostro para observarla.- Tú no estás vencida Emma… Solo estas dolida.

Emma cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas. – Una vez le hable de mis temores a Killian, le he mencionado que he perdido a cada persona que he amado. Que no quería perderle a él también….- Sonrió melancólica.- El solo mencionó que no pasaría, que era bueno sobreviviendo.

A Regina le estaba doliendo la pena de Emma.- No creo que lo hayas perdido. Uno pierde a una persona cuando sabes que esa persona se fue sin amor por ti. Y él.- No pudo mencionar el nombre del pirata, le dolía demasiado y no sabia porque.- Demostró hasta el final que te quería.- Entonces entrelazo su mano con la de Emma que la tenia suficientemente apretada de la frustración y el coraje, así como el dolor de la perdida tanto que parecía que podía sangrarse las manos.

Emma al sentir el contacto suavizo su apriete y dejo entrar la mano de Regina en la suya sin saber porque, lo único que había logrado descifrar en todo esto es que Regina lograba comprenderla.

Entonces Regina sintió una enorme pena en su pecho, pena por ver así a Emma. Ella que siempre se había presentado con cierta gallardía, valor, esperanza y hasta obstinación, creyendo en sí misma y nunca dejándose vencer.

Valiente salvadora resulte ser… No puedo salvarme ni yo misma.- dijo mientras acerco su otra mano a la de Regina, que acariciando la mano de la morena la atrajó más a ella. El calor de Regina la reconfortaba.

No digas tonterías.- El calor provocado por ese acto de Emma Swan provoco que las mejillas de Regina comenzaran a tornarse rojas.- Tú tienes madera de héroe por donde te gires.- Entonces se puso de frente a Emma, lamentablemente tuvo que quitar el contacto que tenían y se acercó a un más a abrazarla. Beso entonces su frente. Mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Emma y con magia las fue limpiando de la sangre que se había cuajado en su rostro desapareciéndola.

En ese momento Emma se perdió en los ojos color chocolate de la morena.

Regina la observo con dulzura.- Emma Swan, es por el amor que le tengo a nuestro hijo y por ti, que mi coraza ha caído. Me parece que al menos para mí, te convertiste en mi Salvadora.

Esa cercanía, esa dulzura, podía ver a través de Regina y viceversa de una manera no comprensible, eso era algo que le hacía pensar mucho y a la vez olvidar tantas cosas. Sin siquiera pensarlo o analizarlo tomo el rostro de la morena con ambas manos, acarició su mijella con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sus labios deteniéndose en la cicatriz.

Regina cerro sus ojos. No supo cuando los labios de Emma acariciaron los suyos y se sumieron en un tierno beso. Para luego separarse lentamente y observarla. Regina abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a la Emma que siempre había conocido… solo le hacía falta volver a sentirse segura y sonrió.

Gracias por estar aquí.- Le sonrió Emma.

Ambas mujeres no supieron explicar que paso, no sabían si volvería a suceder, lo único que sabían era que nunca habían experimentado esa sensación era como si estuvieran completas… Pero no podían apresurar nada, cada una tenía sus heridas y quién sabe si sus caminos las cruzarían en algo como lo que ocurrió en ese momento mágico.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia, esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado, creo que esto va tomando forma. Les comentaré algo… no sé si se han fijado pero en la serie original, como que se han centrado en convertir a Regina que es una villana en un héroe. Creo que en esta segunda parte lo reafirmarán dejándola ahora como un verdadero héroe que sea merecedor de su final feliz, es por eso que aunque algunos piensen que Regina debe sufrir más, yo no lo creo tanto, claro que sufrirá, pero es que esta volcándose a convertirse en héroe y estos tienen fe usualmente en que existe un final feliz.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, sus consejos, sus palabras de aliento, a todos los que siguen la historia y que poco a poco la van haciendo de sus favoritas, eso en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiéndoles a menudo y no pararme tanto. Así que bueno estuve algo inspirada que salió algo más largo de lo normal. Disfruten.**

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre del grupo y de la canción, que es una versión acústica:**

**Quietdrive - Until the End (Acuustic)**

**Les hubiera dejado el link de youtube, pero esto no pone ligas ;)**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

Capitulo 7. Ladrón.

Emma había pedido un favor a Regina después de un momento de solo mantenerse abrazadas observándose. Que se llevara a Henry a descansar, que tenga el resto del día lo más normal posible. Que le diga que estaba bien y que lo vería en la mañana.

Regina acepto saliendo de la habitación, sabía cuándo Emma ocultaba algo y esta vez no era el caso, así que la dejo tomar un tiempo a solas, para que calme todo su pensar, incluso la ex alcaldesa lo necesitaba también.

Para ambas mujeres el beso había sido algo completamente nuevo y especial, pero las confundía tanto, no sabían que pesar.

Emma acompaño a Regina al pie de las escaleras, al escuchar bajar a la morena, toda la familia de encantadores se asomó al pie de estas, en cierta forma aliviados de que Emma haya salido de esa habitación y lucía un poco más calmada.

Henry quiso subir a ver a su madre biológica, pero la adoptiva lo detuvo.- Mañana hablará contigo, me lo ha prometido.

El pequeño observó a Emma a lo lejos y esta solo le dibujo una leve sonrisa y asintió como para que parta con su madre adoptiva, lo cual hizo.

Fue así que dejando al cuidado al pequeño hermano de Emma a su padre, Snow subió las escaleras y abrazó a su hija quien le devolvió el abrazo.- ¿Estas mejor?

Si.- Beso la mejilla de su madre.- Voy a ducharme.- Dijo apartándose despacio de su progenitora y asintiendo para reforzar que si estaba bien.

Entonces camino al cuarto de baño y giro la llave para que saliera el agua caliente de la regadera, después de ello se comenzó a desvestir, tirando la ropa al suelo, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, comenzó a acomodar la ropa del suelo para ponerla en el bote de ropa sucia, entonces noto que cayó algo del pantalón, arrugo el entrecejo extrañada, no tenía papeles en los bolsillos… se agacho a recoger el papel a ver que era y lo desdoblo, vio que era una carta, de hecho tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre por haber estado en su ropa manchada.

_Swan, amor…_

_No sé cómo decirte esto, para cuando leas esta carta sabrás lo que significas para mí. Soy un hombre con pasado, que quiere cambiar para poder merecerte, sin embargo, la vida de un pirata y sus mañas son difíciles de cambiar, no te quepa duda que lo intento._

_¿Recuerdas cuando obtuve mi mano del cocodrilo? Te dije que él había cambiado, pero las cosas no fueron así, yo lo conocía, no me deje engañar por él cuándo todos ustedes cayeron en su juego incluyendo a su esposa. Lo chantajee para que me devuelva mi mano._

_Si sé que no se escucha bien eso… Yo sabía que Gold mentía a su esposa con respecto a la daga que era vil utilería la que ella poseía. A raíz de eso surgieron varios chantajes de los cuales no estoy orgulloso y del cual el cocodrilo fue más ingenioso. Fui cómplice de lo que paso en varias cosas, en la cabaña abandonada, utilizamos el cofre para capturar a un anciano… Gold dijo que le quitaría la energía mágica yo no sabía que se lo iba a tragar completo volviéndose magia en ese cofre que muestra los universos y galaxias con sus estrellas. Luego utilizo eso para chantajearme aún más. _

_Al parecer no soy maestro del engaño amor… Y bueno… el día en que me alegre que no te hayas desecho de tu magia, él quería hacerte lo mismo que al anciano, yo intente avisarte, pero se deshizo de tu celular. Ahí fue cuando intente salvarte donde me quito el corazón y me utilizó todo el tiempo. _

_Yo sé que paso con las hadas… yo hice el trabajo sucio de Gold absorbiéndolas en esa cosa para que él pueda hacer su ritual para librarse de su daga. Al final solo sé una cosa, esa cabaña pertenece a un brujo mucho más poderoso que Gold._

_Creo que comprenderás que todo lo que oculte fue para que no te apartes de mí y me veas como una amenaza… Yo te amo, me abrí después de no haber podido amar desde la madre de Neil. Espero me perdones, intento ser sincero y remediar todo lo que he causado. Por favor perdóname._

_Tuyo_

_Killian._

Mientras leía la carta sus manos comenzaban a temblar, no sabía que pensar, la había engañado, pero también dio su vida por ella y ella sentía aun mucho por él, perdonar… creo que eso está de sobra, Killian ya no estaba y ella sabía que lo hubiera perdonado si estuviera. Doblo la carta nuevamente, al parecer ahora tenía un nuevo objeto que agregar a la caja de tesoros de Emma Swan. Dejo la carta en un lugar donde no pudiera mojarse y se metió a bañar.

El baño con agua caliente que tomó la calmó en cierta forma, duro mucho tiempo en la ducha, comenzaba a anochecer, se secó y se puso la bata de baño para poder salir de este, tomo la carta de Killian y salió rumbo a su habitación, se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa mitad blanca y la otra mitad azul con blanco sin mangas, así como su clásica chaqueta de cuero rojo. Se guardo la carta y camino hacia la salida de la casa bajando las escaleras, al abrir la puerta escucho la voz de su padre.

¿A dónde vas Emma?- Preguntó preocupado.

La chica mencionó volteando a verlo mientras notaba que eran ambos padres los que observaban su partida.- Necesito estar sola y creo que será por bastante tiempo, vendré por mis cosas mañana.

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Mary Margaret asustada.- ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde irás?- Dijo de seguido.

A mi nueva casa. El barco de Killian.- Sentencio Emma.- Estaré bien y tendrán noticias de mi.- Estaba decidida empezaría de nuevo, tendría con ella siempre su pasado que es lo que la forjo, pero siempre viviendo el presente para alcanzar un mejor futuro. Sonrió un poco a sus padres, tomo las llaves de su escarabajo del porta llaves cerca de la entrada y salió arrancando el auto rumbo a la estación de policía.

Una vez dentro, buscó su caja personal, la abrió y dejo en ella la carta de Killian. Sonrió un poco. "Una nueva vida me espera. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir con ella y ser feliz."- Pensó Emma y con ese acto cerraba un capítulo e iniciaba otro en su vida.

* * *

Bosque encantado en el pasado.

¡Por aquí, vamos tenemos que llegar antes de que se haga tarde si no el duque!- Los caballos iban a todo lo que daban, pero llevaban peso de todos los impuestos recabados. Entonces un árbol comenzó a caer tapando el camino del rey, lo que nadie esperaba es que por la intersección cercana doblaba un carruaje y casi caía, era sin duda de alguien noble. La banda de Robin comenzó a saquear a los guardias que llevaban el botín, sin embargo Robin salto de una de las ramas de un árbol cercano al techo del carruaje, para en una voltereta caer luego al piso y abrir la puerta de golpe.

¡Buenas tardes estimados, este es un asalto!- La sorpresa del ladrón es que no esperaba que solo este en el carruaje una dama y su doncella.

La chica lo observo al principio asustada, pero luego sintió como la mirada del ladrón era cada vez más penetrante. –No tengo nada de valor.- Mencionó la chica.

Entonces el ladrón la jalo, atraiéndola hacia él sus ojos se encontraron muy de cerca.- Yo no diría eso mi lady.- Ella era lo de valor.- Dígale a su padre que si quiere volver a ver a su hija tiene que pagar el rescate.

Ese fue el momento en que Robin quedo flechado de Marian y simplemente no la pudo dejar ir. Con el tiempo conocieron sus almas y ella vio todo el bien en él, lo que hacía por los pobres y compartieron su vida, sabiendo que eran el uno para el otro.

New York en el presente.

No podía soportar a esa mujer. Pedía algo que ya no podía darle, sin embargo era la madre de su hijo y no le deseaba mal, de hecho tenía una deuda con ella, no solo le dio un hijo maravilloso que tanto amaba, ella forjo el hombre que era. Le debía tanto, pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Regina. Y por eso hizo el trato, por ambas.

Comenzaba a anochecer, había dicho a su esposa que saldría unos días de viaje para surtir la tienda nuevamente. No dio mucha explicación al respecto, aun que para Marian la tienda se encontraba bastante surtida.

Aun el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro en uno de los caminos menos transitados que llevan a la gran manzana, entonces vio como un auto venia a alta velocidad endemoniadamente hacia él, creía que lo iba a atropellar pero freno justo a unos milímetros de él.

¿Tú eres el tal Hood cierto? Es hora que comiences la segunda fase del plan.- La mujer lo vio indiferente desde la ventanilla del auto.- Anda, sube, que esperas, no tenemos tu tiempo.

Robin por un momento pensó en no hacerlo, pero él quería un final feliz, tanto como Gold. Sus mujeres merecían un final feliz cada una. Pero solo amaba una y él quería ser parte de su final feliz. Entonces se encamino a la puerta del vehículo del lado del copiloto y tomo asiento, cerrando la puerta.- Estoy listo.

Regina no esperaba la sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa había alguien esperándola sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de su casa, se estacionó con cuidado, esa silueta se le hacía conocida y cuando se levanto y grito su nombre corriendo hacia su auto, bajo de este enseguida y corrió hacia él estrechándose en un largo abrazó, Robin incluso la levanto un poco dando una vuelta con ella para volver a dejarla en el piso.

¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… ¿Cómo?- Pregunto aun sorprendida y con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

Tenía que verte de nuevo Regina, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.- La tomo del rostro y la beso con esas ganas atrasadas de ella.

Henry veía todo desde el auto, frunció el entrecejo, no es que no le agradara ver a su madre feliz, era que ya se había hecho a la idea que sería con Emma. Bajo del auto y se encamino hacia ellos, observo por un momento serio a su mamá para luego esbozar una falsa sonrisa. –Iré a dormir mamá.

Al decir estas palabras su hijo Regina volvió a sus cabales dejando ser esa adolecente que siempre le ocurría con Ronald. Y salió la madre responsable que siempre había sido.- Si Henry, vamos te arropo y te doy un vaso de leche para que no te duermas sin nada. ¿Nos acompañas Ronald?

Hood solo asintió a las palabras de Regina y los tres entraron a la casa.

Regina arropo a Henry después de haberle dado su vaso de leche, el niño empillamado sonrió a su mamá.- ¿También pensaras en Emma?- Pregunto expectante sorprendiendo con la pregunta a su mamá.

¿En Emma?- Dijo Regina aun confundida.- Emma siempre está en nuestras vidas cariño, es imposible no tenerla presente.- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.- Ahora a dormir.- Le apago la luz de la habitación y lo observo dormir, sin embargo las palabras de su hijo le habían recordado el beso que se dio con Emma sonrojándose, sin embargo la esperaba su final feliz en la sala. ¿Qué le ocurría? Cerró la habitación y acudió a atender a Roland.

Henry al ver que su madre se fue, preparo su mochila con los 2 libros de cuentos y se cambio de ropa, necesitaba ayuda urgente y necesitaba magia ahora. El final feliz de su madre adoptiva tenía que ser al lado de la biológica. El único aparato con una magia enorme era ese cofre que su mamá estudiaba, salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se encamino al estudio, entonces lo vio, tomo el cofre y lo guardo en su mochila, ahora solo quedaba una cosa… La daga. Salió entonces a hurtadillas nuevamente entrando a su cuarto, tal y como se escapaba para ver a Emma, solo que esta vez se dirigía a un lugar diferente, la biblioteca.

* * *

Emma había pasado toda la noche arreglando y acomodando el barco de Killian que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, incluso leyó su bitácora, fue como si le enseñara a navegar, sin embargo fue una lectura que devoro en cuestión de un par de horas, el resto del tiempo lo había pasado con Regina, bueno en sus pensamientos, tratando de identificar lo que paso entre ellas. Ambas mujeres si que tenía una historia de fuertes encuentros, pero ahora que lo pensaba, siempre le atrajo, desde el momento en que la vio, tal vez fue su personalidad, luego la conoció y entendió que era incomprendida, era una mujer que solo pedía amor. Y Emma creía en ella, tal vez, el querer que la vea como amiga, cuando recién trajo a Marian a su tiempo, solo decía que no soportaba que ella se alejara aun más de ella. En fin, cumpliría su promesa, es todo lo que sabía, aunque intentaría decirle todo esto que descubrió de frente. Aprovecharía esta mañana para eso, aprovecharía que las cosas están frescas. Sin más, se aseo nuevamente y se encaminó hacia su automóvil rumbo a la casa de Regina, después de todo tenía que hablar también con Henry.

Al llegar estacionó el auto, se sorprendió que el auto de Regina no estuviera en la cochera como usualmente debería. Así que solo dejo su auto tras del suyo. Bajo y se encamino decidida a intentar integrarlos en su vida, de intentar algo sin que salgan perjudicados los tres, pues había mucho en juego y ambas estaban en momentos vulnerables. Entonces toco la puerta.

No tardaron en abrirle, Regina abrió con su bata de baño cubriéndose un poco.- ¡Emma!- Se sorprendió, era demasiado temprano.

Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, pero…- Entonces se detuvo en seco, un hombre conocido se paro justo atrás de Regina tomándola por la cintura. Emma abrió un poco su boca por la sorpresa mientras sus ojos se hacían grandes.- ¡Hood!

Regina se sintió un tanto incomoda por la impresión que estaba dando a Emma, pues no había pasado nada la noche anterior entre Roland y ella, solamente hablaron de todo lo que él había pasado mientras no estaban juntos. Pero trato de remediarlo. –Emma pasa, enseguida llamo a Henry.- Pues supuso que había venido a hablar con él como prometió.

No, gracias Regina, solo dile que lo espero en mi auto, espero no te opongas que lo lleve a desayunar.- Sonrió un poco, intentando dar a entender que no le causo una gran sorpresa.- Bienvenido a Storybrooke Robin.- Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su auto y sintiéndose nuevamente algo inservible, bueno ahora Regina ya no necesitaba una salvadora, su final feliz estaba en su casa con el hombre que amaba. Al subir a su auto tomo el volante viendo hacia la nada y pensando que en este momento Robin Hood realmente se había convertido en un ladrón para ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, la verdad a mi me encanto. Y también disfruten de nuestras heroínas. Con esto sería como nuestro final de temporada y en el próximo pongo algo para iniciar las nuevas aventuras :D**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, Vnat07, jajaja estoy de acuerdo muerte a Hood, sin embargo lo dejaremos aun vivo por ahora. También agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan, no sé porque creo que hasta comienzan a recomendar ¿cierto? Creo que esa sensación me da jajajaja y en verdad lo agradezco. **

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre de la canción y el autor:**

**O Fortuna- Carl Orff **

**Si pueden búsquenlas con imágenes de la película Excalibur.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 8. Traición.

Henry logro entrar a la biblioteca fácilmente pues recientemente alguien había roto un cristal y dado a toda la destrucción que causo el hechizo de la reina de las nieves donde casi todos los habitantes de Storybrooke se mataban entre sí, las pocas personas que trabajaban en construcción, aluminio y vidrios estaban suficientemente ocupadas por un buen tiempo, así que entró por el mismo hueco que hicieron, fue sigiloso, de modo que no se dé cuenta la bibliotecaria que tenía su departamento pegado a la biblioteca, sin embargo, Henry optó por buscar lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, la daga de su abuelo.

Recorrió cada estante, esperando que Belle haya escondido el libro que contiene la daga entre todos los de la biblioteca, se tardo bastante y casi amaneciendo lo encontró. Se sintió de suerte, tomo el libro y lo puso en uno de los escritorios de lectura, así mismo comenzó a buscar historias de su abuelo en el primer tomo del libro hasta que encontró una que le llamo la atención porque en el dibujo vio a Anna de Arendelle con el cofre que tenía en sus manos mientras dialogaba con su abuelo.

Entonces leyó toda la historia, su abuelo intentaba liberarse de la maldición, pero se enfrento a un aprendiz o así se hacía llamar. Quien era el que protegía el cofre. Fue así que entendió que ese cofre en realidad tenía magia superior a lo que creía. Sin dudarlo abrió el libro que contenía la daga y tomándola con entre sus manos pasándola por el cofre mencionó.- ¡Abuelo ayúdame! ¡Que esto se accione!

New York en la actualidad.

Las reinas de las tinieblas como Rumpel les decía estaban reunidas en el castillo de Cruella. – Pronto podremos pasar sin necesidad de tú automóvil Cruella.- Decía Maleficent.- Si todo sale bien y ese ladrón nos trae el cofre, nosotros estaremos más cerca del autor que esos fastidiosos héroes.

Si bueno, yo no estoy tan segura… las Nieblas de Avalon no se despejan tan fácilmente, esperemos que…- Hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado y haciendo una voz burlona "ña ña" al pronunciar lo siguiente.- Qué la reina malvada, tenga el suficiente intelecto para descifrar y liberar los portales correctos.

Úrsula movía sus dedos sobre la mesa en cuestión de hastío de sus dos compañeras, al menos Cruella le parecía patética, sin embargo, algo ha de haber hecho para conseguir que su auto traspase dimensiones.- ¡Ya quiero tener el cofre en mis manos!

Las otras dos mujeres pensaron, que tal vez solo quiere actuar por sí sola, al ver lo que había dicho Úrsula.

Eso no sucederá querida.- Una risilla conocida se hizo presente, era la de Rumple que aparecía en la sala de reunión donde todas estaban.- Yo lo obtendré, el trato fue ese, nos libraríamos de los héroes para poder obligar al autor a darnos los finales felices que merecemos. – Tomo asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa. – Es cuestión de esperar, le dimos el tiempo de un día y ya va por el medio. – Entonces sintió un cosquilleo extraño, Rumplestinsky abrió mucho los ojos. Se paro exaltado golpeando sus manos en la mesa donde se apoyaba.- ¡No!- Sintió la orden de su nieto, cerró los ojos, no podía hacer nada, eso cambiaría seguro todo el plan, ¡Henry nunca debió estar en peligro!

* * *

Regina se sintió un tanto incomoda al ver la seriedad de Emma, despacito y disimuladamente se fue zafando del abrazo de Ronald, lo tomo de la mano y lo acarició, haciendo que la pusiera a un lado suyo y entonces darse media vuelta para entrar.- Tengo que ir a despertar a Henry, disculpa. Si gustas prepárate un café, con confianza, es que ese niño es un dormilón de primera.- Cerro la puerta y se encamino rápidamente a las escaleras subiendo, dirigiéndose al cuarto del pequeño y tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, lo llamo.- ¿Henry? Henry llego Emma.- Volvió a tocar, al ver que no respondía abrió la puerta encontrando una cama desarreglada pero sin su hijo. Desesperada, salió al pasillo a ver si estaba en el baño, pero nada. Corrió entonces a asomarse por la ventana del cuarto de su hijo.- ¡Emma!- Grito a la rubia para que le hiciera caso desde la planta alta.

La rubia salió de su trance y su frustración al escuchar el grito desesperado de Regina, abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando rápidamente. -¿Qué ocurre?- Gritó observando hacia la ventana donde estaba Regina.

¡Henry no está en la casa! ¡Escapo! ¡No sé porque… Cuando lo recosté estaba tranquilo!- Dijo cada vez más angustiada la morena.

¡Tranquilízate Regina! ¡Tal vez se sintió intranquilo y fue a buscarme a casa de mis padres! ¡Mira, yo iré a verlos y tu pasa a donde Gold, por si fue ahí!- Mencionó Emma pensando en los lugares que más podría frecuentar el niño.

Regina asintió desde la ventana, entonces se escucho la voz de Robin desde la puerta.- ¡Emma, yo les ayudo a buscar, cubriré la parte del pueblo que les haga falta.

Emma volteó y asintió al hombre, tal vez no le agradase en estos momentos, pero necesitaban ayuda para encontrar a su hijo.

Regina rápidamente entro a su cuarto y tomo la primera ropa que tuvo a la vista que era un traje sastre que había separado para esa mañana, Hood hizo lo propio, corroboró que tuviera sus armas guardadas y se reunió con Regina en la puerta.- Vamos a buscarlo.- Esta asintió y salieron de la casa, Regina cerró la puerta con llave y se encamino a su auto, condujo en su mercedes hasta la casa de Gold.

Emma desde que le dijo el plan acudió directo a la casa de Mary Margaret a preguntar si estaba su hijo ahí con ellos. Pero al ver que no estaba, siguió buscándolo, sus abuelos hicieron lo mismo, tenían que cubrir Storybrooke lo antes posible y mientras más ayuda mejor.

Pero Hood no busco al niño, sino al contrario, subió por el árbol cercano a la ventana del niño y volvió a entrar a la casa, seguramente Regina tuviera el cofre, comenzó a buscar por todas partes, al llegar al estudio notó algo, uno de esos llaveros que se cuelgan en los cierres de las mochilas, entonces comprendió que el niño había pasado por ahí a tomar algo… "¿Sería lo que buscaba?"

* * *

Una energía extraña color purpura voló el techo de la biblioteca y se extendió hasta el cielo, el ruido despertó a Belle, que se puso enseguida su bata y corrió a ver qué sucedía en la biblioteca, realmente estaba atemorizada, pero sabía que había mucho ahí escondido en juego fue por eso que no dudo en entrar. Lo que vio fue a un niño que no podía controlar toda esa energía que salía de lo que pensaban era un cofre, miro que la mano del pequeño tenia la daga de Rumpel y se horrorizó.- ¡Henry, dame eso por favor! ¡Esas cosas son peligrosas!

¡No! ¡Yo quiero el final feliz de mis mamás!- Sentenció apenas moviendo la mano y un rayo golpeo directo a Belle dejándola desmallada e inconsciente.

Robin era el más cercano a la biblioteca, se apresuro saltando de techo en techo y corriendo por los tejados hasta llegar al lugar, al entrar a la biblioteca que abrió de una sola patada, miro lo que había venido a buscar, giro la cabeza a un lado y vio el cuerpo de Belle en el suelo. - ¡Henry, no debes jugar con eso!¡Ciérralo y dámelo!- Mencionó introduciéndose y acercándose muchísimo a Henry.

En ese momento llego Emma y unos segundos después Regina.

Henry al ver a sus madres solo repitió.- ¡Yo no quiero que tú seas el final feliz de mi madre! – Dijo desesperado Henry, tiro la daga y tomo con ambas manos el sombrero que se había convertido el cofre, el chico lo sintió blando, observo toda esa magia, tal vez era lo que parecía, pensó el chico, sin dudarlo alzo el sombrero y se lo puso pensando que su deseo se haría realidad cuando esa magia se conecte con lo que quería y creía.

Emma, Regina y Hood gritaron al unisonó.- ¡No!

Emma que sabía que hacia esa cosa, comenzó a correr, al mismo tiempo Hood lanzó una daga a la cabeza del niño intentando golpear la base del sombrero para quitárselo.

Regina al ver el peligro que corría Henry ante esa acción, utilizó magia para detener la daga y frunció el seño ante lo que acababa de hacer Hood.

Robin al intentar ser detenido por Emma para que no cause algún daño a su hijo se lanzó hacia él tumbándolo al suelo, mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro, Hood golpeó el abdomen de Emma sacándole el aire y con sus piernas la aventó al otro lado lanzando una flecha en un mecanismo oculto por la manga, pues solo tenía que apuntar, su intención fue clavarle la ropa en la pared para detenerla, sin embargo el movimiento de Emma fue brusco y le dio en el hombro muy cerca del corazón, mientras se incrustaba tanto que la dejo atorada en la pared.

Regina no podía dividirse en dos, estaba sintiendo como su magia estaba siendo absorbida pues estaba intentando quitarle el sombrero desde cierta distancia a Henry pues algo la empujaba para que no pudiera tocarlo, sin embargo comenzaba a ver que un portal con estrellas y galaxias se abría y una sombra se veía detrás de su hijo. Volteo a ver a Emma desesperada mientras gritaba.- ¡Henry, no!- Volviendo la vista hacia su hijo.

Robin se paró de donde estaba y siendo el alguien sin magia pudo acercarse más que Regina estirando los brazos para quitarle el sombrero al niño, pero la fuerza del sombrero se extendía y se trago al niño y al ladrón.

Al momento que Emma con toda la fuerza del mundo saco la flecha de su cuerpo, la punta salió disparando la sangre de su pecho, pero no le importo, trato de alcanzar la mano de Henry antes de que desapareciera y dijera.- ¡Ahí voy chico, aguanta!

Demasiado tarde, el niño con todo y sombrero y ladrón, habían desaparecido.

Regina contuvo el aliento horrorizada.- ¡Henry!

Emma por otra parte, hilo todo rápido, Hood se lió con las brujas de las tinieblas, incluso tal vez Rumple, por eso pudo entrar de nuevo a Storybrooke.- ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Entonces cayó de rodillas donde estaba Henry parado hace unos momentos.

Regina, desesperada se quedo observando todo perpleja, entonces vio una esperanza, ahí tirada estaba la daga de Rumplestinsky, la tomo en sus manos y gritó.- ¡Te ordeno que me digas donde esta mi hijo! ¡Qué tengo que hacer para recuperarlo!- La daga comenzó a temblar, pero a diferencia de Belle, ella no cedió al agarre que fue llevándola una de las mesas de lectura de la biblioteca, clavándose y comenzando a escribir algo en ella.

_Avalon, abre los portales._

Al ver la respuesta del brujo, tiro la daga y corrió a ver a Emma que había perdido mucha sangre ya y comenzaba a perder fuerza, Regina la abrazó y le dijo, vas a estar bien, lo prometo.- Paso su mano para cerrar la herida, gracias al cielo que no fue mortal, si no, no hubiera podido hacer nada por Emma.

Mary Margaret y David llegaron a la biblioteca y se quedaron viendo todo el desagradable panorama. -¡Emma!- Corrió al lado de su hija que estaba desmayada.

Regina se sintió muy traicionada por Roland, acarició el cabello de Emma y dijo a Mary Margaret.- Necesita descansar, debemos llevarla a mi casa, es lo más cercano, le proporcionaré un brebaje para que vuelva pronto a recuperar su fuerza.

Sin más no protestaron…solo el corazón de Regina que se sintió tan frío como hace mucho tiempo… Nunca le perdonaría esto a Hood.- Su rostro mostraba dureza y frialdad, era un atisbo de la antigua reina malvada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, que es muy corto, sin embargo da toda la idea que es lo que creo los autores de Once Upon a Time quieren dar en torno al futuro de Henry, deben tener en cuenta que tiene genética con magia y es que en verdad es el más fiel creyente en ella. Así mismo, creo que ellos sacaran a Arturo como en la espada en la piedra que es el aprendiz del mago, sin embargo, yo no quise poner esto así, porque me gusta más la historia de Excalibur la película jajajaja y además es bien conocido que Arturo murió.**

**Como nota dejo en cursiva el pensamiento del pasado del personaje que se introduce.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, también agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan. **

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre de la canción y el autor:**

**Wagner - The Ring - Siegfried's Death and Funeral March**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. El aprendiz.

Avalón a las orillas del lago.

_Un caballero abrazaba a su rey moribundo después de un arduo combate en donde llevaban las de perder y sin embargo ganaron, sus armaduras reflejaban la ardua batalla, no solo por la sangre de sus enemigos, sino por la de ellos mismos._

_Percival…- El rey se acomodo en una roca con la ayuda de su último caballero con vida. Lo miró a los ojos, el rey sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, entonces tomo su espada que se encontraba manchada de la sangre de tantos hombres en pos de regresar la paz y se la entregó a su amigo.- Toma a Excalibur y tírala en el estanque de agua más cristalina que encuentres. Y luego regresa, te estaré esperando._

_El caballero preocupado de su rey no quería despegarse de él. Sin embargo seguiría sus órdenes hasta el último momento. Tomo la espada de poder, montó nuevamente su caballo y cabalgo buscando dicho estanque, introdujo su caballo en este y al momento de tirar a Excalibur al agua, no pudo hacerlo y regresó hasta con el rey que lo declaro caballero._

_¿Qué viste?- Preguntó el rey moribundo._

_No vi nada mi señor, no pude hacerlo, Excalibur no se puede perder… Algún buen hombre debe empuñarla…- Dijo pesaroso ante este hecho._

_Haz lo que te mando, un día llegará un rey y la espada resurgirá de las aguas…- Mencionó en tono cada vez más cansado pues la vida se le estaba yendo._

_El caballero sintió verdad en los ojos del rey, una nueva profecía había sido convocada, pesaroso porque sabía que su rey habría muerto a su regreso, le cumplió su última voluntad. Al arrojar la espada al lago, una mano se alzó al centro de este para recogerla introduciéndole al lago para convertirse en una leyenda. Cabalgo de regreso a donde su rey no encontrándolo.- ¡Arturo, Arturo!- Gritó con vehemencia buscándolo, entonces entre las nieblas que se apartaban lo vio, siendo transportado en una barca por las hadas hacia Avalón._

_Percival paso esa noche en la piedra donde dejo reposando a su rey, más ahí no acabo la historia de ese hombre que había hallado para Arturo el santo grial, sino que, apenas comenzaba. Fue visitado en sueños por el ser que menos pensó… el mago._

_Y fue extraño para él pues la era de la magia había terminado, se había ido con el último rey al dispersarse las nieblas y la era del hombre había llegado, donde no se creía en la magia ni en los dioses de la tierra, fuego, agua, en fin las fuerzas del mundo, las fuerzas del dragón. Tal vez él era el último creyente verdadero._

Desde ese día se convirtió en el aprendiz, guardián de los secretos del mago y del lugar origen de todos los mundos mágicos el llamado Avalón, que esta ubicado en una dimensión en la misma tierra a la que fue transportado el mundo del bosque encantado, en las islas británicas cerca de Glastonbury. Su pasado vino hacia él al ver al chico que trajo el sombrero del mago de vuelta a donde pertenece. Ahora estaban en el reino de las hadas, el chico vino acompañado, pero tanto su acompañante como el mismo jovencito estaban desmayados del arduo viaje a la velocidad de la luz.

El sombrero estaba tirado en forma de cofre nuevamente, muy cerca de Henry, el aprendiz tomó el cofre y lo guardo en su túnica mientras levantaba al niño en brazos dejando al otro caballero tirado en el pasto y regresaba al castillo del mago. Al parecer pronto llegaría el tiempo de su descanso, uno que ansiaba con fuerza, ahora este pequeño poseía la fe que la magia necesita para resurgir.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Sorpresa hubo dos capítulos esta vez! **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, también agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan. **

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre de la canción y el autor:**

**My Sweet and Tender Beast - Waltz by Eugen Doga**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Sentimientos al descubierto.

Tanto David como Mary Margaret reconocían esa mirada en la reina malvada y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo Mary Margaret había comenzado a confiar en que la reina ya no existía y solo era Regina, al menos tenía fe en las creencias de su hija.

David cargo de manera protectora a Emma y la llevo al auto patrulla recostándola en la parte trasera, la madre de Emma observó como Regina se levantaba e iba a donde Belle, checo el pulso, estaba viva, observó si tenía alguna herida y todo parecía normal, solo la noquearon, pero descansado se repondría.- Ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto, necesita descansar. Sería bueno que David ponga seguridad en esta área, guardo entonces en el bolsillo de su saco la daga y entre ambas mujeres levantaron a una Belle inconsciente y la llevaron hasta su departamento a descansar.

Para Mary Margaret, Regina seguía sonando como la Alcaldesa, solo la observó y asintió al comentario, después de ello salieron del departamento de Belle y se dirigieron a sus automóviles.

Regina arrancó su auto y condujo rumbo su casa sin la menor duda, aun estaba tan enojada por lo que había sucedido y lo peor del caso es que ella lo había permitido, siendo afectada la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, Henry. Su corazón le dolía demasiado, esta era la traición más cruel que había vivido y eso que había tenido muchas.

Al subir Mary Margaret al auto patrulla, David la recibió con un.- No podemos llevar a Emma a la casa de Regina, ¿viste esa mirada? No era Regina era la Reina Malvada.- Dijo asustado, mientras ponía en marcha el auto hacia el hospital.

¡Escúchame bien David Nolan! ¡Inmediatamente darás vuelta a ese volante y te dirigirás a casa de Regina, no estoy para estas cosas, si mi hija puede confiar en Regina y después de haber visto lo que hizo por Belle, yo también puedo confiar!- Sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

David abrió un poco los ojos y tras unos segundos pensando, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa de Regina, no es que tenga miedo de los reclamos de su esposa, es que en cierta forma era cierto, debían tener fe, no tenían que separarse más si lo que necesitan es unión para salvar a su nieto.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Regina la puerta estaba abierta y ella había comenzado a sacar sus cosas para preparar el brebaje.

David entro con Emma en brazos y Mary Margaret se encargo de asegurar el auto y después de ello entro tras de su esposo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Súbanla a mi habitación.- Mencionó Regina al escucharlos entrar.- Es subiendo la segunda puerta del lado derecho.- Más estaba en extremo concentrada mezclando ingredientes, hirviendo la mezcla.

David espero que su esposa le abriera la habitación, que era en extremo lujosa, era la primera vez que entraba en ella y la verdad es que le impresionaba, sin duda no abandonaba sus gustos por la nobleza, lo curioso es que su esposa era tan noble como Regina y tenía gustos menos pretenciosos. Depositó con cuidado a Emma en la cama para luego situarse a un lado de su esposa pasando un brazo por la espalda de esta, ambos estaban preocupados no solo por la salud de su hija, sino por toda la situación, no sabían cómo llegar a donde estaba Henry.

No tardo mucho en subir Regina con un brebaje de color azul bajo. Abrió los labios de Emma con cuidado para abrir un poco su boca y la levanto un poco del cuello para liberar el paso de la tráquea, depositando poco a poco el liquido, asegurando que sea ingerido. Cuando termino, dejo descansar a Emma. Volteó a ver a los padres de la rubia y les mencionó.- Creo que dormirá hasta la mañana, pero cuando despierte probablemente sienta como si la hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en el pecho, pero estará fuerte, no tendrá una posible anemia por pérdida de sangre y la herida estará curada. No veo necesario que se queden, ¿con quién dejaron al pequeño Neil?

Mary se apresuró a decir.- Aurora lo cuida.- Lo dijo como mencionando que era suficientemente confiable y ellos podían quedarse hasta que despierte su primogénita. Pero David observo a su esposa y luego a Regina.- Te dejaremos descansar también a ti, todo esto es muy fuerte y necesitas pensar, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. – Volteó hacia su esposa.- Mary amor, dejémosla a solas.- Sonrió un poco y tomo de la mano a su mujer llevándola fuera de la habitación casi a rastras.

Mary Margaret solo le dijo a Regina en un tono suplicante.- Te encargo a mi hija. Cualquier cosa llámanos.- Para luego salir no solo del cuarto, sino de la casa, cerrando la puerta para dirigirse su auto a buscar a su hijo menor.

* * *

Regina se acomodo en la cama al lado de ella para velar el sueño de Emma, sin embargo no pudo soportar más si coraza y estallo en llanto mientras su posición en la cama cambio a fetal mirando hacia la rubia.

Después de un rato después de que se obligó a calmarse, su pecho se le oprimió nuevamente, Emma comenzaba a reaccionar, no a despertar, pero si mostraba señales de mejoría, lo lamentable era que en su sueño parecía que revivía lo sucedido con Henry porque su cuerpo temblaba y lo llamaba, de esa forma Regina comprendió que la única que la comprendía cómo se sentía era Emma Swan.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando Emma despertó, fue mucho más rápido de lo que la morena esperaba, estaba pensativa contemplándola aun recostada aun lado de ella. Su rostro reflejaba que se la había pasado llorando.

Hola…- Mencionó Emma despacio. Se dio vuelta para que se vieran de frente, pero entonces sintió como si le apretaran un moretón en el pecho que la incomodo, entonces se sentó de frente a Regina y acarició su mejilla.- Lo encontraremos.

Esas sencillas palabras de aliento derritieron el corazón de Regina. Y pego su mejilla a la mano de Emma que la acarició. Volteando para darle un suave beso en la palma de su mano. Para luego hacer lo mismo que hizo la rubia sentándose frente a Emma.- Confío de que juntas así será.

Emma se arrimo más, todo ese acto tierno y cómplice por parte de Regina le abrieron un hueco en el pecho que solo podía ser llenado por ella. Sabía que no era el momento y lo externó, pero debía decirlo. Sus ojos mostraron un poco de preocupación.- Regina…

La morena se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba.- ¿Dime?- Dijo en un tono suplicante ante la expectativa.

Regina…- Volvió a repetir algo dudosa por lo que iba a decir.

¿Sí?- La miro con cierta preocupación e impaciencia.

Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero esta mañana no solo vine a hablar con Henry, pero al encontrarme con Hood en tu casa, decidí no intervenir en tu final feliz. Yo quería hablarte del beso que nos dimos y lo que significó para mí.- Termino por decir todo de corrido, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa, era eso o no le salían las palabras.

Regina entrelazo sus manos con las de Emma para darle indicarle que no le molestaba que hablase de ello y darle aliento a seguir. De hecho ella también necesitaba expresar lo que sentía.

Sé que las dos tenemos perdidas constantes y mala suerte en el amor. Sé que estamos pasando épocas difíciles, se que nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti por una mujer y que nunca pensé sentirlo. Y desde ese beso sé que quiero intentar ser tu final feliz.- La miro expectante. Noto miedo en la mirada de Regina. Que comenzó a externarlo en su respiración pues comenzaba a agitarse. "Es lo que su hijo intentaba decirles, era lo que deseaba y ¿era lo que veía?…" Entonces comenzaron a brotar lagrimas en sus ojos, si ella no era la reina malvada sin corazón, ella sentía profundamente, tenía un corazón muy grande y todo esto lo veía Emma, sin más necesito de esta para aliviar un poco ese dolor y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la rubia cerrando sus ojos para luego depositar un beso tierno en sus labios.

Emma cerró los ojos de igual manera y se entrego al beso que Regina había comenzado, aprisionando primero su labio inferior y luego el superior, Regina busco profundidad, abriéndose paso para acariciar la lengua de la rubia con la de ella, poco a poco ese beso se fue haciendo más intenso.

Al separarse, ambas se sintieron completas, sintieron que podían causar un milagro, sintieron que se pertenecían y querían seguir sintiendo eso para aminorar su pena y recuperar su fe.

Regina entonces acarició el rostro de su Emma, Y fue bajando poco a poco para quitarle lentamente la chamarra rota y la blusa, para dejarla tirada en el piso al pie de la cama, para seguido darle un suave beso en el inicio de su cuello, muy cercano al hombro derecho de la rubia, la cual le saco un suspiro pues sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola de placer.

Emma después de ello, también le ayudo a quitar su saco y su blusa, tirándolas junto a la de ella, pero esta no fue tan delicada, la tomo de la cintura y volvió a buscar los labios de Regina en un beso apasionado, mientras desabrochaba el sostén de la morena y lo tiraba con el resto de la ropa y seguido ella misma se quito el sostén.

Regina se sintió en cierta forma complacida de haber causado tal reacción en la rubia. Entonces se recostó en la cama y estiro su mano derecha para jalar la de ella y atraerla hacia si para que continuara.

Emma paso una mano izquierda por la mejilla de su amada, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos sin besarlos, provocándola que la desee, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el seno derecho de la morena, poniendo cierta presión en su pezón. Sintiendo que reaccionaba por el placer brindado.

Regina se aferro a la espalda de la rubia y busco devorar los labios de Emma volviendo a buscar sus lenguas en un beso profundo, entonces sintió como la mano derecha de la rubia acarició sus formas, quedando hasta donde la cintura, provocando que odiase tanta ropa, haciendo que ella misma comenzara a desabrocharse el pantalón del traje.

Emma sonrió y lamió los labios de Regina al separarse de su rostro, para luego observarla regalándole cierto brillo en la mirada de deseo, que nunca había sentido antes así. Bajo lentamente para besar el seno que no estaba siendo acariciado y paso la lengua un par de veces en el pezón, haciendo que también reaccionase, por un momento se quedo ahí disfrutando de esa reacción e incluso mordió levemente este provocando que Regina clave sus uñas en su espalda, la cual la éxito más.

Emma fue bajando entonces entre beso y beso hasta llegar a su ombligo el cual lamió, para luego ayudarle a quitar su pantalón y tirarlo con la demás ropa que ya se había revuelto con la de ella, sin más ella misma se quito el pantalón y todo lo que le quedaba por quitarse y así mismo hizo con la morena.

Regina se complacía con la vista, nunca pensó que una mujer pudiera atraerle así, bueno, para ser sincera, desde aquella vez en que Emma cortaba su manzano, sintió cierto calor en ella que en ese tiempo reconoció como furia, pero no era así, era deseo.

Emma volvió a ponerle atención a Regina, acariciando sus piernas y abriéndose paso entre ellas, beso sus muslos, Regina se abrió un poco más pasando una de sus piernas a un lado por la espalda de la rubia acariciando así su pierna, mientras Emma comenzaba a darle un masaje leve por el clítoris. De hecho puso mucha atención en el, poniendo cierta presión mientras lo movía de lado a lado, haciendo que reaccione.

Regina gimió de placer y no solo, su miel de su fruta prohibida comenzaba a invadir su zona pegándose en los dedos de Emma, la cual le sonrió disfrutándola. Pero Regina le pedía aun más, Emma Swan no sabía que esa mujer podía a llegar a ser incansable.- Pon más presión Emma.- Gimió.- En círculos.- La rubia la complació e hizo que estallase una serie de quejidos y gemidos que le fascinaron.- Sigue.- Le susurraba Regina. Mientras Emma se apoyaba en el abdomen de esta con la mano libre acariciándolo, mientras notaba como se arqueaba del placer la morena.

Al ya no poder más la rubia, pues no pensó que Regina fuera tan incansable, la morena la tumbo con cuidado a la cama, acaricio sus formas y con una mano aprisionó ambas manos por sobre la cabeza de Emma dejándola a su merced, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y a pesar de eso Regina disfrutaba del aroma de la rubia pues olía su cuello, para luego lamerlo, ambas poco a poco sentían que se fundían la una en la otra y si seguían así no podrían separarse. Entonces Regina lamio el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la rubia para luego morderlo mientras con su rodilla hacia cierta presión en el centro de Emma y sonrió al notarla húmeda. Entonces bajo por toda la barbilla dejando suaves besos hasta llegar a la barba la cual mordió mientras su mano derecha apretó el seno de la rubia, la cual gimió, además que su cuerpo enseguida reaccionó al contacto de las caricias de Regina.

La morena entonces fue bajando entre beso y beso por su busto mordiendo los pezones de Emma que estaban erectos y jugueteo con su lengua con ambos. Beso en medio del pecho de la rubia y por un momento se detuvo a escuchar el corazón de su mujer. Fue entonces que soltó las manos de la rubia y esta la abrazó pidiéndole más.

Regina sonrió acarició las formas de la rubia, su rubia, rió un poco. Provocándole una duda a Emma sobre de que reía, sin embargo era la necesitad tal que no pregunto y solo pidió que siguiera. Y así lo hizo bajando beso a beso hasta su abdomen el cual lamio.

Emma abrió sus piernas un poco invitándola a que siguiera, Regina entonces la beso en su parte intima y lamió sus labios inferiores probando así la miel de la salvadora. La cual gimió. Y con su lengua hizo cierta presión al clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos en la intimidad de su amada y los movía en un vaivén lento.

Emma gimió una y otra vez para deleite de Regina, que a pesar de que era tan fogosa, nunca había provocado placer en una mujer y además que le excitara tanto. Mientras hacía eso Emma paso ambas piernas por su espalda para darle el espacio para que profundice más y con la mano libre la morena acariciaba una de sus piernas. Entonces mordió el clítoris de la rubia causando que se corriera, saboreo su sabor.

Emma la jalo hacia sí y Regina le acomodo el cabello, para luego fundirse en un tierno abrazo. Emma beso su mejilla, mientras Regina susurro en su oído.- Tú aun me debes más, pero te perdono porque aun estas adolorida.- Luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y la observo con una sonrisa.

Por Dios juro que te amo Regina Mills.- Dijo sin pensar Emma, es simplemente lo que salió.

Y yo a ti Señorita Swan.- Diciéndolo en un tono seductor.

Entonces se acomodo entre los brazos de Emma acomodada en su pecho, que aunque le dolía, Emma podía aguantarlo, era un dolor agradable dadas las circunstancias, entonces beso el cabello azabache de Regina y preguntó. – ¿De qué reías?

Duérmete Emma Swan.- Contesto dulcemente Regina.

No, en serio, de que reías.- Insistió la rubia.

Regina alzo la ceja derecha, se acomodo más sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de Emma. Y contesto.- Al parecer me enamore del príncipe primogénito de los Desencantadores… Tal vez… Eso aun me convierta en Reina.- Dijo en tono burlón.

Pero no malvada. –Contesto Emma, sintiendo como su corazón estallaba de dicha, por un momento se sentía plena, sentía que estando ellas juntas podrían solucionar todo.

Regina sonrió y entrelazó una de sus piernas con la de Emma, acomodándose para dormir en esa posición, al poco tiempo el cansancio las venció en un sueño reparador.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! No quise dejar pasar este día sin actualizar, aunque sea un capítulo corto, es que tengo que dormir jajaja y realmente como trabajo, cuando escribo ya es tarde, así que me tienen desvelándome para poder traer nuevos capítulos. **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, también agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan. Vnat07, yo no sugerí que el destino de Henry sea portar Excalibur. Pero si es el creyente verdadero… Geralove te dije, todo a su tiempo, StreetWise-Life, ya quisiera ser escritor jajajaja, me falta mucho para eso, aunque no te niego que he hecho algunas historias cortas que he mandado a concursos y si uno de mis sueños es que pueda publicar algún día algo de mi autoría. Y si tengo historias comenzadas. Lo que pasa es que soy amante del juego de rol y eso me ha ayudado a formar aventuras :D Por cierto, si quieren leer más historias con los personajes de Emma y Regina en un Swan Queen, visiten el perfil de Duchess of MistHaven**, **que a mí me ha encantado y soy su fan. Ella hace historias diferentes a esta, incluso fuera del contexto de la serie, pero en serio cautiva. Y si gustan de sailor moon busquen a Mariel-Kaioh sus Michirus son geniales ;)**

**Amm, y me ha quedado una duda… ¿si leen con la ambientación que les dejo?**

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre de la canción y el autor:**

**Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky - El Cascanueces (13r Movimiento)**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Orígenes.

¡Una vez fuiste luz, sueños, amor! ¡De ti nació la magia brindando los sueños de los seres que los llevan a amar!¡Pero no más, tu miedo de consumió!¡Y lo que temías ha sucedido! ¡El hombre no cree en la magia!- Dijo una figura humanoide de sexo masculino, que no se podía ver pues un aura de luz lo cubría.- ¡Tú me creaste y lo que queda de la magia, de la verdadera magia la protegeré!

¡Yo te cree a ti mago! ¡Y puedo crear a tu contraparte!- Dijo enfurecida la mujer.

Mab…-Dijo en tono cansado el hombre.- Ya no tienes el mismo poder, yo ya no tengo el mismo poder. Nada será igual.

¡No me quitaras lo que es mío Merlín!- Camino como leona de un lado a otro encerrada, mientras que con su andar comenzaba a derretir la piedra cual metal, al tener espacio para salir, salto librándose de su prisión.- Este mundo guarda la magia de una manera diferente, nunca se acabará y lo sabes… - Entonces atrajo hacia ella la estrella que el mago intentaba proteger, mientras lo atacaba con rayos de fuego y electricidad.

El mago estiró el brazo con su báculo y puso una barrera para detener el ataque que fue absorbido en esta. Mientras el puso aun mayor empeño en la pelea. – El aliento del dragón es el origen de la vida y no te pertenecerá más.- Fue así que entre ambas fuerzas el objeto preciado estallo en miles de estrellas y galaxias en luz en vida, el mago fue más rápido que la reina capturando los fragmentos en un cofre para luego modificar la sabiduría de la vida el mapa y portales a cada mundo mágico y lo guardo en donde menos pensara que los secretos del universo pudieran ser encontrados, portados en su cabeza en un sombrero. Desapareciendo de la vista de la reina, mientras caminaba por una de las tantas dimensiones creadas por ese big bang y de las cuales la magia tenía el control de crear y manipular.

Sin embargo la reina se quedo con una minúscula parte de la estrella, suficiente para seguir creando magia. Sabiendo que había aun portales en la misma tierra donde ese estallido causo que la energía mágica un algo de vida y donde en el fondo siempre la magia existiera.- ¡Crearé a tu igual Merlin! ¡Y juro que con esta daga el te hará nuevamente mío y obedecerás todo lo que te comande, es eso o dejaras de existir en sus manos! – Baño con la luz de la estrella la daga y abrió un portal a ese mundo donde aun había magia viva.

La mujer escuchaba por años el sueño de las personas en ese mundo, hasta que encontró al más desesperado de todos.- Zoso…- Susurro en el sueño…- ¿Quieres poder?¿Quieres vida eterna? ¿Quieres que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad?

El anciano decrepito solo veía unos ojos rojos en su sueño, le temía a esos ojos y escuchaba esa voz malvada y espectral. – Conviértete en mi campeón… Si lo aceptas tendrás todo eso y más…- Dijo la voz que escuchaba y le llenaba de miedo. Entonces ese ser estiró la mano mostrándole una daga. No sabía si era su deseo de poder o el miedo que le albergaba, pero acepto el arma.

En la hoja de la daga se dibujo poco a poco un nombre "Zoso".

¡Ahora eres mío¡Ahora eres mi espectro!- Sentencio la reina hada Mab. Mientras le quitaba de las manos la daga.- Necesitas evolucionar…- Mencionó la mujer. – Y se cómo hacer eso… Fue entonces que encontró a un joven duque y le entrego la daga, era hora que ponga en marcha el poder del espectro, que generación tras generación fue heredando la daga.

Mab después de eso decidió regresar a donde todo comenzó… En esa tierra ahora sin creencia en la magia que una vez reino. Sabía que su venganza llegaría a su tiempo, no tenía que forzar en apresurarla, las cosas funcionan mejor con la paciencia adecuada.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, en verdad, es que bueno, si me he estado recomponiendo de las malas noches y como me estoy levantando más temprano de lo de costumbre, se imaginaran como ando en el día.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, también agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan. Vnat07, tal vez en mi próximo capítulo te des una idea de lo que pasará con Henry.**

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre por como buscarla en Youtube lleva una imagen de Marina de Guerreras mágicas:**

**Magic Knight Rayerath Ovas Sountrack**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Corrupción.

New York el día del trato de Rumple con Robin

El día transcurría como cualquier otro, todos los días eran así para Robin, los mismos, en realidad desde que dejo a Regina nada en él había sido igual, le faltaban las ganas de vivir y eso era evidente con cada día que pasaba y con las discusiones constantes con su esposa, aunque intentaban que su hijo no las notara.

Pero ese día la campana de su tienda le dio nuevamente un giro a su vida, su vista se centro en el hombre de traje que entraba cojeando apoyado en un bastón y anunciando su visita.- Señor Hood, es un placer encontrarlo. Vengo a negociar algo de lo que podemos sacar un provecho mutuo.- Sonrió ampliamente.

Robin sabía que los tratos de Rumplestinsky siempre tenían una consecuencia y que si no acababan como deseaba o se sentía amenazado en alguna forma, siempre serían de peligro mortal. Sin embargo no se espero a ver a un personaje de Storybrooke con tanto poder y menos uno que en el pasado lo torturo, aunque también lo ayudo en su momento. Le hubiera encantado que sea Regina quien entrara por esa puerta. Sin embargo, valía la pena a arriesgarse a escuchar su propuesta.- Aquí no, el mostrador puede ser un tanto inadecuado, pase por favor a mi oficina donde hablo de tratos mayores con mis clientes.- Con una seña de cabeza le indico que le siga y camino hacia su oficina, tomando asiento en la silla detrás del pequeño escritorio.- Por favor cierre la puerta al entrar.

Rumple hizo lo indicado. Lo miró y también observó una serie de armas que sin duda eran personales del arquero. Tomo una que era un dispositivo fácil de ocultar en una manga y comenzó a revisarla.- Pero que peculiaridad de estilo tiene usted aquí en este grupo de colección personal señor Hood.

Robin un tanto impaciente e incomodo, se acomodo en la silla y preciso que sea mucho más objetivo.- Asumo que su trato no tiene nada que ver con mi colección personal, ¿podría ir al grano?- Dijo en un tono serio, la verdad era que no quería que su esposa viera al hechicero.

Bien, bien. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?- El mago oscuro observó que el ladrón tras un asentimiento consentía a que tomara asiento y hasta entonces lo hizo, dejando el dispositivo frente a Robin, sin embargo dejo un hechizo en este. Aunque no fue detectable para el ojo del dueño. – Bueno, no es otra cosa que prescindir de sus servicios de ladrón, aunque tiene el tiempo contado, solo contará con un día para lograrlo. – La sonrisa de Rumple indicaba que estaba seguro que aceptaría a pesar de lo peligroso que fuera.

¿Qué es tan importante para que quiera que sea robado y porque siendo tan poderoso no lo hace usted?- Mencionó tajante, a Robin esto le sonaba a una trampa, pero tal vez si conocía más, podría salir de ella.

Rumple entrecerró los ojos y junto la punta de sus dedos mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa, acercándose más a Hood.- Porque fui expulsado de Storybrooke y al igual que usted perdí mi final feliz y lo quiero recuperar. ¿Qué es tan importante? El objeto que nos beneficiara tanto a usted como a mí.- Paso una mano sobre la mesa, quitando esa pose macabra que tenia y revelo una imagen del cofre.- Este objeto puede hacer que la magia desaparezca y abrir portales, tú en lo personal creo que tendrías personal interés en deshacerte del hechizo que ataca a tu esposa, para así puedas volver al lado de tu amada, yo por el contrario gano la entrada a un lugar que me asegurará un final feliz.

Robin trato de procesa todo, incluso parpadeo ante lo expuesto mientras miraba el cofre reflejado en la mesa.- Aunque quisiera hacerlo…No tengo forma de llegar a Storybrooke, una vez que se sale de ahí, no hay forma de regresar.

El mago rió.- Eso es incorrecto.- Levanto el dedo índice de su mano, cual actitud del Rumplestinsky del pasado. Para luego volver a pasar la mano por la imagen para borrarla y dejar la imagen de la mesa normal.- Una amiga mía sí que la tiene y de hecho está interesada en apoyar a la causa de finales felices… ¿Entonces qué dice?

El plan está incompleto.- Mencionó Robin.- Esta cosa que dice puede ser muy peligrosa, sin embargo si me arriesgo a obtenerla y traérsela, usted menciona que quitara el hechizo a Marian, sin embargo no dice nada de regresarnos a Storybrooke y sé que en ahí, ella podría entender mejor el mundo en el que ahora vivimos y podría ser feliz aun sin mí. Si, esas son mis condiciones.

Bien, tu familia y tú regresaran a Storybrooke y tu esposa curada.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Pero si a eso vamos, tendrás que cumplir un capricho mío. Llevaras armas que puedas ocultar solamente, en especial, esta.- Mencionó volviendo a tocar el mecanismo hechizado.

Robin acepto y con un apretón de manos sellaron el trato, así mismo acordaron todo para que sea recogido por Cruella Devil.

* * *

New York después de que Regina dejo de controlar a Rumplestinsky

El hombre estaba de pie, ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa donde las reinas de la oscuridad estaban reunidas junto con él. Entendieron que alguien lo estaba controlando y que todo el plan estaba saliéndose de control. El mago tenia la respiración agitada y su rostro no se lograba ver por el cabello que le caía ocultándoselo.

¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Maléfica ante la expectativa de todas.

No tenemos ya el cofre… no tenemos la ventaja y estoy siendo controlado por Regina.- Dijo en tono bajo, aun pensando que hacer, además de recuperar su final feliz, tenía que salvar a su nieto, ese jovencito era lo único que le quedaba de su amado Bellfire, por tanto, tenía que formar parte de su final feliz.

Ursula se levanto drásticamente de su asiento y se encamino a una vitrina llena de cosas que les pudieran ser de utilidad, la abrió y tomo una manzana muy parecida al tipo que tenia Regina en su manzano. Al regresar a la mesa la asentó fuertemente.- ¡Hazlo Malefica!

Cruella observaba todo con detenimiento mientras entrecerraba los ojos, un extraño brillo rojizo comenzaba a aflorar como un instinto asesino en su pupila.

Sin embargo Maléfica era otro tipo de villano, observo con detenimiento a Rumple, ella no iría en contra del final feliz del grupo y eso incluía a Rumple.

Entonces después de un momento que no pasaba nada y todos estaban a la expectativa, Rumple miro a Maléfica y asintió.

El mecanismo hechizado de Robin Hood anclaría en el primer disparo conectando el alma de quien fuese herido a una manzana, esa manzana en la mesa. Entonces Maléfica la tomo y mordió, impregnando de oscuridad la manzana, entonces supo de quien era esa alma. Y sonrió, aun la suerte les sonreía. Tendrían a una salvadora de su parte.

* * *

Storybrooke en la actualidad.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana dando de lleno al rostro de Regina, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos, aun se encontraba abrazada a su rubia, movió lentamente el rostro para no despertarla, mientras la observaba dormir, parecía apacible. "¿Porqué no todo puede ser felicidad?" Se preguntó Regina, la verdad es que temía por su hijo, con el pesar del mundo se quiso levantar, pero se encontró que Emma la tenía bien abrazada y le resultaba difícil separarse sin levantarla, entonces se estiró un poco y beso el comienzo de la barbilla de su amada.- Emma… Emma…- Despierta.- Entonces le dio otro beso más en la barbilla.

La rubia comenzó a sentir que las caricias la devolvían al mundo real dejando el de los sueños, sin embargo miro hacia abajo aun adormilada.- Regina…- Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.- Seguramente esto es un sueño…

Regina fue bajando su mano que abrazaba el cuerpo de la rubia y dio una palmadita por la cadera.- Nada de eso… despiértate que hay mucho que hacer…

Emma rió un poco.- Esta bien, está bien… pero antes…- Se acercó al rostro de la morena y deposito un beso leve en los labios de esta.- Entonces la soltó con una sonrisa.- Liberada de tu prisión.- Rió.

Mientras Regina se levantaba solo negó un poco por el comentario de Emma y caminó hacia el baño a asearse. Desde ahí le comunicaba sus planes mientras tomaba un baño.- Creo que es conveniente traer a Rumpelstinsky, te aseguro que el también quiere recuperar a Henry, tanto como nosotros.

Es buena idea.- Mencionó Emma que se había levantado y observaba la sombra de Regina entre el vidrio empañado de la bañera. Todo estaba bien, salvo porque donde debía estar la herida le daba ciertas punzaditas extrañas, solamente se sobo, sin comentar nada al respecto.

Al salir Regina se tapo con la toalla mientras secaba su cabello con otra más pequeña.- Enseguida te traigo una.- Mencionó la morena. Quien salió del baño para dejar el paso libre a Emma a que se duchara lo cual hizo.

Regina se acerco a uno de sus cajones y saco una toalla para Emma y se la dejo en el baño a la vista, luego regreso a la habitación para escoger su ropa, era un vestido negro entallado, este día eligió todo de negro, cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta con desesperación.

Regina se encamino a la puerta de la casa y al abrir noto que era Belle quien tocaba.- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- Preguntó cuando esta apenas abrió.

La morena la invito a pasar.- Pasa por favor, tranquilízate, que no vamos a resolver nada estando estresadas. ¿Quieres un té?- Mencionó con cierto aire frio, y es que comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. La llevo a la mesa de comedor, mientras preparaba el té para las 3 y le platicaba lo ocurrido a Belle.

Belle al escuchar todo no le quedo más remedio que sacar uno de los objetos que llevaba consigo y que en su momento era uno que le había llamado la atención de los objetos de Camelot que Rumple poseía.- Bueno, podemos empezar por ubicar Camelot, para encontrar Avalón.- Entonces dejo el mapa en la mesa.- Creo que tengo una idea de donde comenzar y qué parte de la magia liberar para abrir la entrada…


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero les agrade yo estaba riéndome cuando lo hacía.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, también agradezco los follows y los favoritos que pongan. Vnat07, como prometí aquí tengo algo que se acerca o revela mucho más al futuro cercano de Henry.**

**Por cierto, toda esta historia está dedicada a mi persona especial, aunque dudo que la lea, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

**Y por si alguien quiere saber que escuchaba para que me inspire todo esto, y quieran ambientarse al leer, les dejo el nombre por como buscarla en Youtube:**

**Merlin (1998) Soundtrack**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Merlín.

Avalón.

El frío comenzaba a calar los huesos de cualquiera, al menos a esa altura en la que estaban, pues más al ras del suelo tenían una temperatura agradable, ese clima hostil fue lo que hizo que el pequeño despertara, al levantarse, se asustó, no conocía el lugar, de hecho parecía que estuviera en una habitación acondicionada en una torre de un castillo y un anciano bloqueaba la puerta durmiendo, se hincó en la cama para alcanzar una ventanita y poder así asomarse al exterior, solo noto nubes… o tal vez niebla, eso le hizo pensar que tenían una altura considerable o que estaba a ciegas si intentaba algo como saltar por la ventana. Sin pensarlo, se levanto e intento aprovechar que su guardia estaba dormido y trato de escapar sin hacer el menor ruido pero al estar cerca del anciano este lo atrapo del brazo mencionándole.- ¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño?

El anciano abrió los ojos y le sonrió.- Haces mucho ruido sabes…- Mientras se levantaba y sentaba a Henry en la silla que estaba, se agacho de cuclillas y miro al muchacho a los ojos.- No te haré ningún daño, mi nombre es Percival y no sirve de nada que huyas de tu destino, has entrado a Avalón, donde la verdadera magia existe. Ya no estás en tu hogar. Lo siento pequeño, pero tal vez sea tiempo que pienses en este lugar como una alternativa de vida mientras encuentras la forma de regresar.

¡¿El sombrero donde esta?!- Preguntó desesperado el niño.- Eso me hubiera regresado a mi casa, esa cosa tiene muchos secretos mágicos que no entendí, pero seguro me hace regresar. ¡Tengo que estar con mis mamás!- Dijo en un tono suplicante.

Lo siento hijo, ese sombrero no te pertenece y no puedes estar usándolo así como así, tiene tanto poder... Sin embargo hay algo que puedo hacer por ti… - El aprendiz no sabía si lo que haría estaba bien, pues el destino del muchacho era otro, pero era un niño apenas y no tenía que sufrir así. Con Arturo fue diferente según contó, el niño no tenía familia y fue crecido por un noble, así que no conoció el amor de una madre… pero este pequeño era muy diferente, tenía el amor de dos de ellas.

¿En serio me ayudarás?- Preguntó el niño esperanzado.

El anciano asintió.- Yo no puedo hacer mucho, pero conozco a alguien que pudiera hacer que regreses con tu familia. No te puedo asegurar nada, pero vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No crees muchacho?

Entonces el anciano se paro y le tendió la mano en son de amistad. Henry lo vio y sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano y se ponía de pie comentando muy seguro.- Pues no hay que perder la fe, lléveme con esa persona por favor.- Dijo en un tono muy seguro.

Entonces el aprendiz lo guio por unas angostas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta bajar la torre, a Henry le parecieron las escaleras más largas que había bajado en su vida y mientras bajaban el pequeño hizo algo de platica al anciano, con cosas que bueno, él tenía dudas.- Señor Percival… ¿Usted me llevo a la torre? ¿Había alguien más conmigo? ¿Han entrado más gente de mi mundo?- El niño tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle al anciano pero esas eran las que más relevancia tenían para él.

El anciano sonrió ante las preguntas.- Si pequeño, yo te encontré…o mejor dicho, estaba escrito que te encontraría y te traje al castillo, mi hogar. Aunque no siempre ha sido mi hogar, he estado donde me han necesitado. Aun así… te encontré al lado de un caballero, pero el tendrá otra prueba que pasar… por eso no lo desperté. Y si ha habido eventos como los suyos recientemente… Pero creo que en cierta forma han sido benéficos en cuestión de magia.

Henry comprendió que era Robín quien había cruzado el portal con él. "¿Qué prueba tendría que atravesar el arquero del que su madre estaba enamorada?" Pensó el pequeño, pero al escuchar que si había habido más eventos entonces preguntó.- ¿Mis mamás cruzaron? Una es de cabello rubio y otra es de cabello moreno, ambas muy guapas y valientes.

No Henry, no he visto a nadie aquí con esa descripción… Pero no dudo que no harán algo para recuperarte… Pero tal vez tú les des la sorpresa, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el anciano dándole ánimos a lo que venía.

¡Si, seguro! ¿Pero entonces…acaso fue un número grande de personas que lo atravesaron?- Preguntó pensando en que tal vez eran las hadas que se encontraban perdidas.

Sí, pero no te preocupes más por eso.- Dijo sin más el anciano.

Entonces al bajar de la torre se encontraron con un salón enorme del castillo adornado con armaduras y una gran mesa redonda de madera y mármol blanco y negro y alrededor en el techo adornaban unas banderas con un dragón plasmado en ellas y una espada.- ¿Qué escudo es ese?- No pudo dejar de preguntar Henry.

Ese escudo es de la casa Pendragón… Y de un buen rey.- Contestó el aprendiz.

Henry no recordó el apellido del Rey Arturo, por ende no hilo de que se trataba de ese rey, del que hablaba Percival.- ¿Entonces iremos a verlo? ¿Tiene magia como mi madre? – Afloraban las dudas del pequeño.

No, no iremos a verlo, y no sé si tu madre tenga ese tipo de magia de hecho… Pero si, iremos a ver a alguien con la magia más fuerte que he conocido. – Al escuchar esto, Henry se emocionó en sobremanera, los dos magos más fuertes que había conocido en su vida eran su madre y su abuelo, no se imaginaba a nadie más fuerte que ellos.

Entonces lo guió ante una pesada puerta de madera, que mágicamente comenzó a abrirse ante la presencia del aprendiz, al salir Henry volteó hacia arriba y entonces se cercioró que eran nubes lo que vio desde la torre y le quitaban la visibilidad, fuera del castillo se sentía un poco más agradable el clima, caminaron rumbo a una colina y cuando se acercó a la cima divisó una gran extensión de manzanos como el de su madre, pero en uno en especial se encontraba un anciano recostado sobre su tronco descansando bajo su sombra.

Mientras más se acercaban, mas escuchaban los ronquidos de este.- Pfffiiuuu ggrrr pffffffiiuuuu.- Una pequeña mariposita intentaba no ser tragada por el nuevo anciano que veía, parecía mucho más grande que Percival y mucho más flaco y larguirucho. Entonces Henry se impacto, no por el hombre en sí, sino por el libro en sus piernas, donde una pluma se remojaba por un tintero por si sola y como por arte de magia dibujaba a Henry en el libro. Los ojos de Henry no pudieron abrirse más del impacto… "¿A caso era este el autor?"

Percival entonces carraspeo y mencionó en tono solemne.- Maestro… maestro despierte.- Al ver que no lo hacía, solo pensó "discúlpeme por lo que voy a hacer maestro". Tomo aire y grito utilizando magia amplificando su voz.- ¡Maestroooo despierte ya!

El anciano que estaba recostado bajo el árbol, dio un pequeño salto despertando, aun saboreo su sueño, se acomodo las gafas en forma de luna y vio a Percival y a Henry, aun somnoliento.- Oh eres tú Arquímedes… ¿Qué formas son esas de despertar a uno?

Percival señor… - Corrigió al mago, mencionando su nombre.- Discúlpeme maestro, es que he venido a presentarle a este pequeño que necesita de su ayuda.

Oh sí, ya entiendo Arquímedes. – Mientras se acomodaba más en el árbol. Y comenzaba a hojear su libro.

Percival suspiro negando y luego tras un pequeño movimiento de pie dando un golpe al pie de Henry le indico que se presentara.

Eeeeh… Hola señor yo soy Henry y necesito… - Por un momento no supo que pedirle, si un final feliz para sus madres y por ende eso lo atañe a él o simplemente pedirle que lo regrese con ellas.

Pero ese pequeño momento de duda hizo que el anciano volviera a ver al jovencito apartando la vista del libro para luego mencionarle.- Necesitas tener fe y decisión Arturo.

No, digo sí, pero yo soy Henry señor.- Mencionó el niño aun confundido, no solo por lo que pediría, sino porque no comprendió porque lo llamaba Arturo.

Percival entonces mencionó viendo que el niño se había quedado en shock sin saber que decir.- Henry solo quiere regresar a casa con sus madres, señor.

¡Caya Arquímedes! ¿Crees que yo no sé lo que quiere Arturo? Solo que él no decide ni tiene fe en lo que en verdad quiere.- Sentenció algo enojado el mago olvidadizo.

Percival, señor… Y lo siento.- Suspiro, siempre era así su maestro, no tenía remedio.

Te diré lo que quieres Arturo… tú quieres conocer la magia verdadera que crea los finales felices.- Esto dijo cerrando el libro pues ya estaba decidido aunque el mismo Henry estaba a punto de descubrirlo. – Para ello debes quedarte al lado de Arquímedes y de mí, el mago Merlín.

El muchacho, asintió sin más, eso era lo que más quería, necesitaba creer que él podía traer esos finales felices casi imposibles para sus madres y así volver con ellas.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora al actualizar, pero espero que los recompense con el contenido de este capítulo, que fácilmente es del tamaño de dos de los que usualmente hago, así que tómenlo como un doble.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos. Yo no sé pero cada vez veo que más gente lee la historia aunque no comenten nada ni la agreguen a sus favoritos ni sus follows y que se tomen la molestia de seguirla aun así, me llega al corazón, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo, inclusive se me ha ocurrido una historia de vampiros que bueno… tal vez sea para luego que termine esta historia. Que aún le falta tantito, no mucho pero tampoco tanto, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá para ser exacta. Vnat07, contesto un poquito tus dudas que no quiero arruinar sorpresas, si Henry es desde ese momento discípulo de Merlín… Lo de Robín aun no lo tengo del todo bien planeado pero no pienso decir nada porque eso lo verán en un capítulo. Y que Merlín le dijera Arturo a Henry no es nada de especial, solo un anciano que recuerda su pasado…**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto y esta vez ampliamente lo recomiendo que lo escuchen mientras leen, les dejo el nombre de la canción como la encuentran en Youtube:**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - Soundtrack 03 - At Wit's End**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Capitana Swan.

Los planes de Belle eran casi perfectos, había explicado muy bien donde cree que quedaba Camelot y Avalón no solo lo sustento con el mapa, saco el libro que Rumple le había indicado con la daga y les había sacado varios extractos, que creía que el cuerpo del Rey Arturo fue llevado a Avalón a través de las nieblas, el mismo Rumple tenía ciertas anotaciones en el libro, de cómo creía que debía ser el viaje, se debe cruzar la entrada energizada causando una fricción entre magias, la del viajero y la del mundo que causarían una niebla se mostrase y deben ser lo suficientemente rápidos como la luz para poder atravesarlas.

Solo no entiendo una cosa, menciono la esposa del Oscuro.- Señalando en el mapa los puntos que formaban la constelación del dragón. – Esta es la estrella más brillante llamada Etamin, creo que este es el punto que debemos cruzar las nieblas, casualmente en el mapa esta dibujado en Inglaterra, y siento que Rumple creía que esta era la entrada. Pero ¿a qué se refería Rumple con la entrada energizada? Está claro que a pesar que el camino que nos deja no está conforme a la constelación del dragón en el cielo y sus latitudes… ¿por qué cree que debe tener la forma de un dragón? Además miren. – Saco ahora su laptop, la encendió buscando una red, al menos Regina tenia libre la suya así que pudo tener acceso rápido a Google Map.- Según las latitudes que dejo Rumple, que difieren mucho al de las estrellas, la punta de la cola del dragón muestra que está en Storybrooke. Miren. – Anoto la dirección dejada por el Mago en Google Map y apuntaba a Storybrooke, aunque el mundo no supiera que estuviera ahí.- Y si hago un acercamiento, miren que sucede…- Acercó lo más que pudo y notaron algo impresionante, apuntaba a la casa de Regina, aunque solo se veía un manzano. – Creo que estamos en uno de los puntos para algo… Y dado que Avalón se considera la isla de los manzanos… ¿No tendrá algo que ver el que tienes en tú jardín Regina el punto exacto que marca Rumple? Después de todo es el único manzano aquí que se encuentra solo.- La mujer estaba hecha un mar de dudas, pero con mucho sentido.

Regina por otra parte meditaba todas las preguntas de Belle, mientras observaba todas las pistas que había dejado Rumple.

Emma suspiro algo cansada de no tener nada en concreto. -¿Qué no puede haber nada enredado en los pensamientos y acciones de ese hombre?- Soltó sin más.- ¡No sé cómo caíste en sus redes Belle!

Para Belle ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de Emma, ella solo quería solucionar todo lo que sin duda había ocasionado directa o indirectamente Rumple, suspiro y no mencionó nada al respecto.

Sin embargo Regina se le quedo viendo extrañada a Emma, por lo general aunque es un tanto más inquieta que ella, tiene mucho tacto y esto fue como si hubiera querido herir a Belle. – Creo que debes calmarte Emma, todos estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar a Henry.

Emma observó a Regina y asintió aunque no se disculpó con Belle, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó. - ¿Y entonces qué sigue?

Creo que tengo una idea… cuando me teletransporto y ustedes solo ven una nube morada… todo mi cuerpo se energiza haciendo que mi cuerpo transmute a una velocidad enorme comparada a la velocidad de la luz, es por eso que ustedes solo ven fragmentos de la magia en una nube morada. – Meditó en voz alta Regina.- Para energizar ocupo llenar de magia el lugar que quiero desaparecer, en este caso mi cuerpo.- Entonces abrió los ojos.- ¡Ya entiendo, tenemos que llenar de magia cada estrella del dragón!

Bien entonces tenemos que teletransportarnos energizar y así…- Mencionó Emma.- Y yo no se teletransportarme…

No…- Mencionó Regina.- Solo tenemos que cruzar a la velocidad de la luz impregnando de magia los puntos, eso hará que Etamin canalice todas las energías. ¿Cómo cruzaremos todas? porque necesitaremos a Belle para que nos indique las latitudes.

¿Recuerdas el Jolly Rogers?- Preguntó Emma.- Ese barco cuando cruzaba los cielos no se veía porque cruzaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Si Emma… Pero no tenemos el Jolly Rogers o una vela hecha con plumas de pegaso.- Comento Regina.

Pero tenemos una.- Mencionó Belle.- En la tienda de Rumple. No sé cómo consiguió la pluma de Pegaso pero con ello hizo una vela…

¡¿Qué? ¡Pues no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos una embarcación y si le adaptamos la vela, tenemos lo que necesitamos para comprobar estas teorías .- Decía esto Emma mientras buscaba las llaves de su automóvil dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡Espera te acompaño!- Mencionó Belle siguiéndola. – Se dónde está y tengo las llaves del local.

Regina dio alcance a Emma mientras esta abría la puerta y le daba un beso en los labios.- Aquí las espero.- Menciono observándola a los ojos con cierto aire de ternura en su rostro y esperanza.

Belle quedo sorprendida por lo que vio pero no dijo nada, los que no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa fueron los padres de Emma que habían llegado a ver como se encontraba su hija. David solamente abrió los ojos pero Mary Margaret que llevaba a su hijo en brazos solo se le escucho en un tono de sorpresa.- ¡Emma!

Tanto Emma como Regina se voltearon sorprendidas y nerviosas. Pero Mary Margaret prosiguió.- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! – Entonces vio a Regina indignada. Pues le había dado la confianza de cuidar a su hija, pero no a que se tome tales libertades. Pero es que ella siempre vería a su hija como a una niña y ella era niña cuando Regina era una joven casadera, era como si se aprovechase de su hija, además es una mujer, que bueno ese era el mínimo de los puntos, todo lo que había hecho Regina y encima esto," ¿acaso era una forma de vengarse?".- Pensó Snow.

Emma ladeó la cabeza observando fríamente a su madre.- ¡Mejor no digas más! ¡So se te ocurra decir más Mary Margaret! ¡Porque esta es mi vida y yo escojo a quien amar!¡ Si no puedes con ello, olvídate que tienes una hija!- Su tono estaba lleno de dureza y rencor.

"¿Qué le estaba pasando a Emma? Ella no era así." –Pensó Regina.- "Emma era de ser reservada pero cuando se ponía nerviosa con sus padres no era hiriente, lo noto en ese viaje a nunca jamás."- Calma Emma.- Apretó el hombro de la rubia para indicarle que se calmara para luego observar a su madre.- Mary Margaret te aseguro que tengo las mejores intenciones para con Emma…

¡No tengo tiempo de discutir tonterías, tengo que rescatar a mi hijo de donde quiera que este. Belle!- Camino bajando las escalinatas que llevaban a el jardín y cochera y entonces se dio cuenta que no traía su automóvil.

¡Te llevo a donde vayas mencionó David, tenemos que hablar!- Lo dijo en un tono algo preocupado.

No hay nada que hablar….- Al pasar al lado de su madre vio a su hermano con algo de desprecio.- Pero no se preocupen, ya tienen a alguien a quien si le podrán decir que hacer… Y prefiero ir caminando, está cerca.- Volteo hacia la esposa del oscuro.- ¡Belle!

¡Sí!- Dijo toda confundida por lo que pasaba Belle.- Vamos…- La siguió caminando de cerca.

Regina invito a pasar a los padres de Emma y trato de explicarle su sentir por ella, Mary Margaret quedo un poco más tranquila al igual que David, les costaba digerir todo el asunto, era un sorpresa, Emma y Regina juntas, si acababan de perder a sus enamorados y se notaban dolidas, pero era cierto, tenían y era notorio que tenían cierta atracción juntas que bien se disfrazaba en odio, Mary Margaret bien sabia entender después de toda la persecución de David pues pensaba que era un ladrón y al final quedaron prendidos el uno del otro sin poder evitarlo, sobre todo después de haberse dado cuenta lucharon hasta el final para quedar juntos. Ahora parecía que Emma quería dar a entender que ella seguiría su ejemplo y no dejaría a Regina por nada del mundo, por eso quedo a la defensiva, tal vez cuando regrese debían ella y David decirle que la apoyarían. Sin siquiera estar prestando atención por estar sumida en sus pensamientos no escuchaba a Regina que le hacia una pregunta.

¿Está bien por ti? Amaré a tu hija como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo… De verdad.- La mirada penetrante de Regina esta vez no era tan fría, al menos no como antes. En verdad estaba pidiendo aprobación.

Por mi está bien, dijo David. ¿Mary Margaret, qué opinas?- Pregunto preocupado su esposo esperando a que su esposa reaccionara.

¡Hay que apoyar a Emma!- Dijo sin más Snow. Pera cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban, pregunto.- ¿Perdón que decían?

El primero en reír fue David luego comprendió Regina y también rió. –Acabas de contestarnos querida.- Dijo en un tono aliviado Regina.

* * *

Por otro lado Emma y Belle estaban buscando la pluma de Pegaso en la tienda de Rumple, Belle no tardo nada en encontrarla, abrió una de las vitrinas y se la mostro con una sonrisa.- ¡Vez aquí esta! Pero… Sabes cómo se hace una vela… Sé que es una vela porque me lo llego a comentar.- Le sonrió de lado, con el rostro y ahora que hacemos alzando los hombros.

La sonrisa que le dio la rubia de vuelta fue un tanto macabra mientras tomaba la pluma en mano. – Lo podemos averiguar, sígueme, ahora hay que ir al muelle.

¿No crees que hay que ir de regreso con Regina?, tal vez ella sepa y es más cercano que ir al muelle, además tiene un automóvil, llevaríamos más rápido.

Emma camino como si no le hiciera caso a Belle, las malas mañas no se olvidan fácil… si eso es lo que había dado entender Killian en su carta y tenía algo de razón. Entonces escogió uno de los autos estacionados en la acera y busco el más fácil de abrir, corto los cables e hizo el corto para encenderlo, al escuchar el ronroneo sonrió.- ¡Belle, sube o quieres que me vaya sola!

La morena se apresuró a alcanzarla y Emma le quito el seguro de la puerta del copiloto y así esta pudo entrar, aunque lo hizo un tanto desconfiada.- ¿Estás segura que está bien? Yo no creo…

Pero fue interrumpida de tajo por Emma mientras ladeaba el rostro mirándola con algo de hastió.- ¡Belle, por favor, soy la sheriff y estoy decomisando el auto para un asunto de seguridad…

Entonces Belle mencionó.- Esta bien pero al menos deberíamos avisarle al dueño, tu sabrías rápidamente a quien pertenece rastreando la placa.

Emma arranco dirigiéndose al muelle mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba.

Al llegar al muelle la rubia vio la embarcación que desde hace poco era su hogar, subió enseguida y se dirigió al camarote.

Belle por otro lado recién se entero de lo que sucedido con garfio pero sintió una pena enorme al respecto, bueno, una muerte siempre se siente aunque no se conozca, más si se trata de una persona joven y con mucho por delante. Camino hacia la embarcación siguiendo a Emma, pero teniendo mucho cuidado, llego al camarote y noto que Emma se estaba cambiando de blusa a una blanca con negro y se ponía la gabardina de piel del pirata.

Cuando la vio en la puerta sonrió.- Si navegare esta embarcación, tengo que vestir para la ocasión.- Extrañamente esa gabardina le daba un aire más duro a Emma, un estilo pirata, encontró una cinta negra y notó como amarro su cabello.

¿Tú… sabes navegar?- Preguntó dubitativa Belle, después de todas las contestaciones agrias de la rubia.

He visto como lo hizo Neil y también Killian, además, leí y creo haber entendido la bitácora de este.- Busco entre la repisa de unos cuantos libros que tenía en el camarote el pirata y le lanzo la bitácora.- Tienes que leerla, ahora… ya que tu nos ayudaras a direccionarnos mientras yo conduzco la embarcación y Regina inunda de magia lo que sea que tenga que inundar, ella lo tiene más pesado... Así que quédate aquí y estudia que yo… tengo que ver como instalar esta vela.- Tomo nuevamente la pluma de Pegaso que había dejado en la cama enseñándosela. – Te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga listo.

Emma subió rápidamente a cubierta y subió el mástil y amarro ahí la pluma, tomo una cuerda y se lanzó nuevamente hacia el piso de la cubierta. Entonces se concentro… "¿Qué era lo que tenían en común las alas de un ser volador y una vela de barco? Piensa Emma, piensa."- Se decía y preguntaba la rubia, después de un momento parada solo observando, recibió un aire fresco y con olor a sal que hizo que se moviera de un lado a otro levemente la embarcación y lo entendió. "¡Claro, como no pudo pensarlo antes… un ave necesitaba el viento para que sus alas le permitiera planear y una vela necesitaba el viento para mover la embarcación!"

La rubia cerró los ojos y se concentró aun más, extendió las manos a los lados e invocó la magia en su ser llamado un poco de viento, la gabardina revoloteó y la embarcación comenzó a moverse de lado a lado rápidamente, al abrirlos extendió las manos hacia adelante y una luz blanquecina dirigió al viento hacia la pluma que se convirtió en una vela blanca llenas de plumas del pegaso, entonces atrajo las puntas con las manos a las cuerdas restantes y la amarro, corrió entonces hacia el timón, lo tomo en sus manos, no podía creer que la aceptación y la voluntad pudieran hacer tanto. Giro su rostro viendo las cadenas del ancla y de los amarres que tenían a la embarcación sujeta al muelle y los levanto con magia. Entonces el barco comenzó a moverse por las aguas y a elevarse poco a poco. Cuando consiguió subirlo solo gritó.- ¡Belle, vamos directo a la casa de Regina!

Manejando esa embarcación Emma sintió paz… Ni ella misma sabía por qué reaccionaba así ante muchas cosas… Pero era bueno que en ese momento haya sentido ese sentimiento, le hacía tener esperanza en las cosas y pensar que regresaba con Regina le hacía sentir que su alma no se perdía en la desesperación y podrían encontrar a su hijo pronto.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de la ex alcaldesa la embarcación, provoco fuertes vientos que hacían retumbar los ventanales de la enorme propiedad, luego los que habitaban la casa escucharon un sonido metálico para luego que el piso retumbara y algo pesado se impactara en el jardín, entonces la ex alcaldesa entendió y tomo su abrigo y la daga del Oscuro y los tres salieron para observar que era un ancla la que estaba cerca del manzano y al subir la vista vieron la embarcación que ahora le pertenecía a Emma. Sus cabellos revoloteaban por el aire al igual que sus ropas.

Emma dejo inmóvil el timón con magia y entonces tiro una de esas escaleras de emergencia hechas de cuerdas para que pudiera subir Regina. Entonces se asomo desde la punta de la proa mirando hacia abajo mientras colocaba sus brazos en sus caderas y mencionaba.- ¡Mary, David, alguien debe cuidar del pueblo y que mejor que ustedes… Regresaremos con Henry, lo prometo! ¡Regina sube!- Le indicó la con un movimiento que subiera por la escalera.

¡Lo sabemos hija!- Contesto esperanzada Mary de que su hija se le haya pasado el enojo.

¡Te estaremos esperando!- Grito David.

Regina por su parte alzó su ceja derecha y le sonrió cómplice, para mencionarle.- ¡Soy una Reina cariño… tengo mucho más estilo como para subir por esas cuerdas y maltratar mis manos!

Emma sonrió y negó.- ¡Eso quiero verlo amor!- Mencionó en un tono desafiante y juguetón la rubia.

Entonces una nube morada cubrió a Regina para luego aparecer justo detrás de la rubia abrazándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla mientras le susurraba.- Vayamos por nuestro hijo… Por cierto, tus padres han accedido a lo nuestro…

Emma asintió a esa petición, mientras veía a sus padres y les sonrió un poco.

David solo mencionó gritando…- ¡Capitana Swan! ¿Cómo se llama su embarcación?

Emma entonces volteó a ver a Regina, para luego volver a ver a sus padres.- ¡Swan Queen!

Regina se sorprendió un poco y esbozo una leve sonrisa enternecida. Emma la había bautizado como ellas, en la relación que tenían… eso se le hizo muy tierno.- Gracias.- Mencionó para que solo ella lo escuchara.

El padre de la rubia asintió mientras la madre de esta le gritaba.- ¡Estaremos esperando al Swan Queen y a sus tripulantes pronto! ¡Te amamos hija!

Emma asintió y poco a poco tanto Regina como Emma se dieron vuelta para iniciar su viaje.

Cuando Regina se dio vuelta noto a Belle dibujaba con un gis los puntos de las estrellas en la proa y trazaba la constelación del dragón, había sido tan minuciosa que era una escala perfecta de las latitudes que había dado Rumple.

Regina al llegar hasta ella, le mencionó.- Gran trabajo.

¿Podrías ayudarme con magia que me vaya indicando que dirección estamos y las distancias recorridas?- Le sonrió mientras miraba hacia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa mientras aun en el piso terminaba de dibujar lo último.

Regina asintió y con un chasquido de sus dedos todo el dibujo quedo grabado en la madera del barco indicando que estaban en la última estrella iluminándose.

Gracias.- Mencionó Belle a Regina.

Emma entonces observo la escalera y el ancla y ambos se elevaron, camino lentamente hacia el timón, lo destrabo y dio la vuelta a la embarcación subiendo hacia el cielo, ya que Mary y David no tenían a la vista la embarcación por lo alto que estaban. La rubia le volvió a dar vuelta.

¡Regina, Belle… ¿Preparadas?! ¡Porque vamos a ver si esas teorías locas del Oscuro tenían razón!- Entonces creó un viento que hizo que la nave cayera en empicada en dirección al manzano.- ¡Veamos a donde nos lleva la Reina Cisne!

Mientras Regina comenzaba a llenar de magia todo su camino. Y el mismo manzano.

Belle comenzaba a checar la dirección que tomaban para indicarles por dónde ir.

Para Mary que aun llevaba en brazos a su hijo y David, solo sintieron un gran viento que los tumbo al suelo, pero no vieron la embarcación solo una luz que atravesó el manzano, intuyendo que habían abierto el primer portal energizándolo y entrando a un camino que quien sabe a dónde llevaría a su hija.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con otra actualización, creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar, espero, en lo personal se me hizo un capítulo interesante. Que espero les agrade.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07, lo de Henry aun no sé bien aun como plasmarlo pero creo que será interesante y algunas partes divertidas.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto de la canción como la encuentran en Youtube:**

**The Rains of Castamere (Instrumental - Long Version)**

* * *

Capítulo 15. La Orden del Dragón.

El viaje no fue difícil pero si era cansado e incluso silencioso salvo las direcciones de Belle, quien notaba como ambas de sus compañeras se veían cada vez más débiles, les sorprendía su resistencia cualquiera a medio camino habría desistido, esperaba que la magia no les cobre muy caro.

Mientras avanzaban Emma creaba el viento para mover el barco y Regina energizaba el camino con magia iluminando los puntos donde se marcaban las estrellas fueron entendiendo que cada punto era un reino mágico, por lo que lograban ver, '¿Todo estaba conectado?' Se preguntaba Regina. Y es que no lograban ver mucho solo eran fragmentos del reino pues atravesaban los portales a una velocidad impresionante y era un tanto confuso, si no fuera por la claridad de la pureza de la magia de la ex alcaldesa y su fuerza no hubieran podido distinguir nada.

El grabado del dragón en el Swan Queen se había tornado en un color celeste cielo fosforescente en los lugares energizados, brillando más los puntos de estrellas, cuando se disponían a partir al último punto Belle se los hizo saber.- ¡Chicas prepárense en un ángulo de 135° desde este punto vamos a terminar de formar la cabeza del dragón, aguanten chicas, por favor!- Su tono tenia emoción y preocupación a la vez.

Esas palabras fueron incentivo para Emma que creo una corriente aún más fuerte, ahora solo viendo solamente estrellas al cruzar o luces como estrellas fugaces. Cuando el trazo del dragón se completó y el punto se energizó, todas sintieron como si pasaran un tope y una energía explotaba y de repente estaban sobre las aguas de un lago navegando y en tierra firme una gran variedad de manzanos.- ¿Sera esto Avalón? – Pregunto Belle.

Emma observó el ancla que se desprendió de la embarcación y luego las sogas de amarre se lanzaron hacia uno de los manzanos, dejando el barco inmóvil, así mismo trabo el timón, pero el exceso de magia había cansado a Regina, que no pudo sostenerse más, Emma al ver que caía salto del timón hacia donde estaba y la alcanzó a atrapar.- ¡Regina. ¿Estás bien?! –Las cejas de la rubia se juntaron con un poco de preocupación.

Belle se fue acercando hacia ellas un tanto preocupada.

La ex alcaldesa sintió el abrazo de Emma y se apoyó un momento de ella para recuperar el equilibrio y luego sonreírle para que pierda cuidado mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Estoy bien… mala hierba nunca muere…- Bromeo.

Belle suspiro aliviada.- ¿Entonces esto es Avalón o es Camelot? No veo mucha diferencia a Storybrooke.

Es porque estas en Camelot querida Belle.- Una voz familiar para las tres se escuchó mientras aparecía de entre los manzanos Rumple junto con las tres reinas de la oscuridad.

¿Rumple?- Volteó enseguida Belle un tanto nerviosa, no pensó volver a verlo y no sabía si su amor por el sería más grande que su decepción.- ¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí?

Gracias a mis amigas. – Sonrió mientras su mano introducía a las reinas.

Emma les dio una mirada fiera a los cuatro.- ¡¿Ustedes? ¿Te uniste a ellas?!- Dijo en un tono serio y amenazador.- Ahora me las pagarán.

¿Y qué puedes hacer querida?- Mencionó Úrsula al respecto. Confiada por el as bajo la manga que tenían.

Cruella solo observaba y una sonrisa macabra se mostraba en su rostro mientras separaba el cigarrillo de sus labios y sacaba el humo por la boca.

Sin embargo Malificent no observaba a Emma sino a Regina con una ceja levantada mientras se apoyaba en su bastón con su mano derecha y la izquierda la tenía reposando en su cintura.

¿Qué… qué puedo hacer?- Mencionó Emma mientras saco la energía mágica que le quedaba mientras se hacía cada vez más fuerte en dirección de los 4.- ¡Los voy a matar por lo que hicieron a Killian, por… por Henry!- Su odio la estaba consumiendo y fue tan notorio que se escuchaba como su voz cambiaba enronqueciendo y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

Malificent alzó su bastón y fue absorbiendo toda esa energía con él. - ¡Parece que el querido león saco sus garras.-Hizo un sonido negando "nut , nut, nut". – Cada día compruebo que ni tú te conoces salvadora, eso no es así… - Miro a la rubia con una mirada de pena. – Cada vez puedo observar más y más la oscuridad en ti…

Regina apretó a Emma del hombro mientras se ponía frente a ella para protegerla. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto desafiante.

Oh querida… ¿no me digas?…- Hizo una pausa Maleficent . – Pero es tan obvio, tú y la salvadora… Claro ya entiendo… Tú final feliz… Pues hacemos lo mismo que tú, queremos un final feliz. Y ahora entiendo el alivio que presentas Emma Swan. Yo, la reina de la oscuridad lo veo muy bien en ti… ¿A caso no te alivia que muriera el pirata para salir sin problemas, ni discusiones o corazones rotos para estar con ella? Muy bien librada, ¿no lo crees? Reconocelo.- Alzó su ceja derecha, la villana se encontraba contemplando sus reacciones y sabía bien que había dado en el blanco.

Al ver la tensión el Oscuro interrumpió.- Todos queremos ir a Avalón por nuestro final feliz, en lo personal no solo a eso, sino a asegurarme que mi nieto este bien y vuelva a casa. Y ustedes evidentemente no tienen la fuerza después de haber energizado el camino del dragón. Ahora solo falta enfrentar las magias y evidentemente es muy visible que se han agotado.

La mano de Emma aun intentaba usar magia, pero sin duda necesitaba descansar un poco. Bajo la mano, en cierta forma Rumple tenía razón, incluso Malificent, en cierta forma le habían hecho un favor, si ella tenía un corazón negro después de todo, lentamente bajo su mano y apretó su mandíbula.

Regina se volteó a observarla. Acaricio su mejilla. Y susurro.- Te hubieras enfrentado a quien sea por conservar esto, eso lo incluye… en verdad creo en eso. Creo en ti. – Luego volteó a ver a quienes estaban en tierra firme.- No puedo negar que tengas razón Oscuro, además yo tengo tu daga.- La cual saco de entre los bolsillos de su saco con un acto elegante, pero aun viendo a los demás con cierta desconfianza. - Puedo hacer que tú fuerza este en nuestro lado.

Y yo puedo hacer que sus fuerzas queden de mi lado.- Levanto el báculo Malificent en dirección de Emma.- Pero no voy a hacerlo… Amiga.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Esto hizo que Úrsula volteará a ver a Malificent sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

Cruella simplemente contemplaba desde la sombra del manzano todo lo ocurrido mientras tiraba la colilla y la pisaba, su rostro era demasiado duro evaluando lo que venía, de esta mujer no se sabía que esperar.

Esto era algo que Belle conocía de sobra, fue prisionera de las 3 y con ninguna se podía jugar. Entonces Belle tomo la palabra.- Tenemos claro que nos necesitamos, ustedes necesitan a una salvadora que les apoye en un final feliz tanto como apoya a Regina para ello y que el autor crea en ese final. Y nosotros necesitamos llegar tanto a Avalón como ustedes, no solo por lo de los finales felices sino por un niño que no sabemos cómo se encuentra y es urgente. Sugiero hacer una tregua.

Entonces Rumple prosiguió.- Maravillosa idea, una tregua, aquí bajo las estrellas donde Arturo formó la mesa redonda de entre caballeros que se mataban el uno con el otro por el trono de Inglaterra, uniéndolos en pos de la prosperidad de un reino. Pero… solo haré una petición para acceder a esa tregua.- Sonrió.- No es que no confíe en mi discípula, la conozco bien, solo qué… La daga debe ser entregada a la única persona que ha tenido la osadía de enfrentarme para no utilizar mi poder para uso personal y que gane algo siempre con la magia y donde se que estará segura… De todos los demás, sé muy bien que han acudido a mí siempre por obtener algo de mi magia, quiero que le entreguen mi daga a mi esposa Belle.

La esposa del Oscuro se sorprendió. "Esta vez quiere que tenga su verdadera daga… Qué pretendía Rumple… Es tan difícil creer en él… Soy la única que no tenía algún poder y sería fácil quitarme la daga."- Pensó la bibliotecaria.

Y yo prometo no utilizar a la Salvadora si ese acuerdo se llega a cumplir.- Mencionó Malificent.

Todo quedo en un silencio algo incomodo, por un momento todos se observaban. Regina sabia que necesitarían el conocimiento del Oscuro, pues hasta ahora había tenido toda la razón, además se encontraban débiles y ellos utilizarían su magia para poder terminar el viaje.- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo en un tono seguro la reina.

Emma miro de reojo a Regina luego miro a Belle. Que asentía de acuerdo con la reina. Entonces poso su vista hacia los villanos. Y sonrió.- Entonces es un acuerdo.- No iba a ponerse en desacuerdo con sus aliados. – Pero si alguno quebranta esta paz una vez que estemos en Avalón o al regreso de este, les aseguro que lo pagarán y sufrirán como nunca en su vida y esto es una promesa.

¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?- Preguntó Belle, porque ellas tuvieron algo de trabajo para hacerlo, en cuanto al poder de Regina y Emma se refiere y ambas estaban agotadas y ellos nada.

Al igual que ustedes querida. Con magia.- Sonrió Cruella quien se acercó más saliendo de las sombras.- Algo en mi auto tiene ciertas facultades para cruzar portales, excepto el que lleva a Avalón. Y en vista que no podemos dar todos en el auto, creo prudente que sea en su barco donde todas partamos. Creo que lo que yo tengo, mas la magia de ustedes podrá hacer que pasemos por Avalón y ahora con más razón… Tenemos a una salvadora de nuestra parte… Y no pensaba partir sin eso.

Entonces Úrsula mencionó.- Muy bien pero debemos asegurar esta tregua con algo más… El juramento de la orden, quien lo quebrante sufrirá por arte de la magia eternamente. No pienso confiar en su palabra así como así, sobre todo en él.- Señalo a Rumple.- Qué ya nos ha utilizado para el logro de sus objetivos en el pasado y no soy tan tonta para caer de nuevo.

Para hacer el juramento de la orden querida, necesitamos representar un lugar mágico diferente, ninguna representa un lugar diferente… Además debemos tener un nombre de la orden.- Clarifico Rumpelsinsky.

Malificent entonces ordenó.- Cruella ve por el objeto, te esperaremos en el barco de la señorita Swan. Crearemos una orden y se precisamente cual.

Rumple junto su entrecejo. Eso no se lo esperaba. Además seguían representando un mismo lugar.

Cruella se interno entre los manzanos y al llegar a su auto abrió la portezuela y quito una insignia que se la colgó como medallón. Era un enorme brillante o al menos eso parecía con una forma de estrella de muchos picos. Al regresar, se encontraban todos reunidos en la proa del barco, todos tomando un lugar alrededor de las estrellas más brillantes del dragón, aun podían tener más integrantes hasta completar las estrellas, pero bastaba con las más brillantes.

Bien…toma tu lugar Cruella, escoge una estrella. – Mencionó Malificent. Y su compañera escogió la de la punta que formaba la cola del dragón.

Emma y Regina formaban parte de la cabeza, Rumple parte del cuello, Belle una parte de sus alas, Malificent cerca del corazón y Úrsula cerca de lo que comenzaba a ser su pata.

Todas representamos una estrella y por ende diferente lugar.- Alzó una ceja observando a Rumple.- ¿Y tú eres el maestro del engaño y los trucos?- Sonrió. Pues esto era evidentemente un truco que funcionaria. – Somos la orden del dragón y ahora mediante la magia más pura, con las palabras sinceras recitaremos el juramento.

¡Esperen, esperen! ¿qué juramento, no sé nada acerca de eso?- Mencionó Emma interrumpiendo.

Entonces Rumple Explicó.- Para darle poder a la orden se debe dar un juramento que respetar, cualquiera puede adornarlo en palabras, pero al final debemos indicar para que fue creada y respetarlo. Ese es el juramento. Las palabras son ataduras muy fuertes que y con mucho poder si se creen en ellas. Y creemos en ellas, es lo que nos hará viajar a donde no podemos viajar, sin ninguno de nosotros no podríamos realizar el viaje a tiempo, al menos sin lamentarnos.

Emma asintió. Y esperó a que alguien comience.

Yo Regina Mills, juro con solemnidad cumplir nuestros votos y respetar esta alianza.- Sonrió esperanzada pues sabía que estaban mucho más cerca de Henry y por supuesto de su final feliz, una vez que los tres estén de nuevo juntos.

Cruzaré las adversidades por el bien común, ustedes necesitan una salvadora que a su vez necesita de ustedes para un bien mayor y encontrar a su más grande tesoro.- Comento Emma. Refiriéndose a Henry como su más grande tesoro.

No hay trucos o engaños en este juramento, por mi parte, esto que formamos es una comunidad, una verdadera orden con un solo propósito.- Mencionó Rumple, dejando en claro que no los engañaría para poder tener su final feliz.

Toda la oscuridad en mi nos guiara entre la penumbra de las nieblas, nada impedirá que crucemos al lugar donde todo es posible.- Refiriéndose a que se encargaría de la guía en el viaje.

Nuestra vida está en ello y la magia de nuestra parte.- Mencionó Úrsula, dando a entender que esto estará a costa de la vida de cada uno si no lo cumplen y que la magia actuara si hay alguna traición.

Conseguiremos nuestros finales felices y encontraremos a Henry.- Mencionó Belle sin más que decir, aunque simple, esta era una parte demasiado importante del juramento, el verdadero propósito del viaje.

Nadie interferirá en nuestros destinos, estos se cumplirán, porque nosotros somos el dragón.- Concluyo el juramento Cruella.

En ese instante una luz azul claro los traspaso a todos, estaba hecho, eran la orden del dragón y ahora tenían un propósito que cumplir, quieran o no tendrían que ser fieles, si no, su vida lo pagaría. Aunque si su destino era morir, estaría escrito, más no sin antes tener su final feliz.

Prepárense para partir.- Ordenó Emma cual capitán del barco, mientras se acercaba al timón.- No hay tiempo que perder.- Sentenció mientras se daba vuelta y su gabardina giraba en el aire mientras tomaba el timón con determinación.

Los villanos se observaron y asintieron.

Úrsula levanto una columna de agua dejando el barco en los aires, Rumple y Malificent dejaron ver su magia oscura envolviendo el Swan Queen y Cruella solo dejo que la estrella libere su poder y comience a brillar, de esa manera, sus compañeros no perderían sus fuerzas tan rápido como lo hicieron las heroínas, pues tenían un apoyo extra.

Belle entonces le indicó el grado que tenían que tomar el barco, pues tenían que ir a Etamin donde todos los puntos se unen en la cabeza del dragón.

¡Agarrense bien! ¡Listos o no… ahí vamos!- Sentenció la rubia, iniciando nuevamente el viaje a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo esta vez sintieron un impacto, un choque que hacia presión como para que no tuvieran acceso.

Las sombras de Malificent se hicieron más fuertes mientras el oscuro creaba el viento para seguir haciendo la presión, se notaba el esfuerzo que estos dos villanos estaban haciendo, el choque de sus poderes contra los de la barrera de Avalón fueron rudos, comenzaron a crear una niebla que pronto cubrió el lugar entonces sintieron un estallido que hizo retumbar y balancear el barco cruzando la barrera.

Estaban en Avalón. La tierra donde los finales felices se hacen realidad. El hogar del Autor.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy tuve un poquito más de tiempo y pude escribir un capítulo más, que espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, enserio que ese Merlín me cae de maravilla.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07 que tu eres al parecer la única que me deja reviews últimamente te comento, es la orden del dragón, pero entiendo por qué dices que es la orden del fénix jajajaja creo que te recordó a Harry Potter, pero no… Y no puedo decirte nada, arruinaría la sorpresa, aunque todo creo que se clarificara en el próximo capítulo.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto de la canción como la encuentran en Youtube, aunque fueron 2 en sí, se las dejo:**

**Peter Pan OST - 02 Flying**

**Peter Pan OST - 03 Learning To Fly**

Capítulo 16. El aprendiz de escritor.

Había pasado un par de días desde que Henry se encontraba con Percival y Merlín. El primero más que utilizar la magia, aunque sabía que la poseía, se dedicaba a ser una especie de hechicero guardián del castillo del mago. Definitivamente Henry no esperaba que el Autor que era Merlín necesitase protección, no había salido al exterior de Avalón solo a los alrededores del castillo y para él esto era bastante tranquilo, un lugar pacifico, pero Percival le había hecho saber lo contrario, el mundo en Avalón era salvaje pues había magia pura por consiguiente diversas criaturas lo habitaban tanto buenas como malas y él se encargaba de las malas, como demonios y algunos seres feericos oscuros y es que eran mucho más fuertes que en otros mundos mágicos, porque este es el mundo original. Para Henry todo fue confuso, hasta que tomo una clase esencial con Merlín.

¡Arturo!- Había dicho el hombre más anciano.- Hoy descubrirás que es la magia.

La emoción de Henry no se pudo contener.- ¿Hablas en serio Merlín? Porque hasta ahora mi abuelo solo me ha hecho trabajar y Percival me habla de historias pasadas y de que Avalón es un lugar con muchos peligros.

El mago y los dos aprendices desayunaban en la mesa redonda, donde en la antigüedad hacia sus banquetes y sus reuniones en total unidad el rey Arturo.- Muy sabio de tu abuelo hacerte entender que para la magia se necesita trabajar.- Mencionó mientras cortaba la carne de su comida.- Pero sí hablo enserio. ¿Y quién es Percival?

A Henry se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta de Merlín. '¿Será que se acuerde de cómo enseñar?' Se preguntó el niño tras la pregunta que hizo el mago.- Soy Henry señor… ¿Y quién es Percival?

Percival solo había negado mientras seguía comiendo.

Percival es él.- Señalo al hombre con ese nombre.

Hay Arturo… no sé si aprenderás magia con esa cabeza tuya… El es Arquimedes ya te lo he dicho… Y espero que me pongas más atención y a él también. Que esto no es un juego. ¡¿Has entendido?!- Lo regaño mientras picaba un poco de patatas y comía un poco.- A ver dime… ¿Qué es para ti la magia y quién o qué la posee?

El niño se rindió por hacerle ver al anciano sus verdaderos nombres. Y comía un poco de la carne de su plato mientras razonaba las preguntas del anciano.- La magia es una energía que muy pocos poseen y hace que seas especial y que todo sea posible.

El anciano casi se atraganta por la respuesta tan errónea del muchacho. Sus ojos se hicieron como platos mientras se le estaba yendo una papa sin ser apropiadamente masticada. Entonces tomo su copa y bebió de ella el agua fresca servida en ella.- ¿Qué dijiste?- Mencionó viéndolo fijamente después de haberse recuperado y tomado aire.- Yo pensé que no estabas tan mal muchacho. Parece que te tendré que enseñar desde el principio.

Henry asintió.

La magia es la chispa del dragón… ¿Entiendes?- Mencionó en tono solemne.

¿Hay dragones aquí?- Preguntó Henry.

¿Qué es un dragón Henry?- Preguntó Merlín entonces.

Ohm… Pues yo los conozco, bueno he oído que son como… como dinosaurios alados… ósea como unas lagartijas gigantes con alas que escupen fuego. Porque no he visto ninguno. – concluyo el niño.

Mmmm de lo que tú estás hablando son de la raza draconida. Unos de los primeros hijos del dragón. Una ejemplificación del fuego interno que posee. -Le mencionó mientras continuaba comiendo.

¿Entonces que es el dragón?- Preguntó el niño confundido.

Todo.- Contesto Merlín.

¿Todo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la magia?- Preguntó el niño que no sabía a que llevaba toda esta plática de dragones si lo que interesaba era aprender magia. En verdad lo estaba confundiendo.

Percival había terminado de comer y solo los observaba. Sabía que pronto tenía que irse, pero esta vez tenía que ir mucho más lejos y observar el límite donde las nieblas custodiaban todo el límite de Camelot.

Todo, si. Y todo.- Volvió a contestarle las preguntas sin clarificarle mucho, pero es que él lo veía muy simple, si decía que era todo, lo era.

No comprendo mencionó Henry. ¿Podría explicarme?- Continuó el niño.

Eso hago Arturo… Hay niño… a veces pienso que tienes cabeza de piedra… es tan dura…- Suspiro el anciano un poco exasperado. – El dragón eres tú, es Arquimedes y todos los demás y todo lo demás… los mundos enteros. Lo soy yo… Somos todos y todo… Y la magia no es más que el fuego que aviva en cada uno de nosotros y que posee amor. Así que por consiguiente todos tenemos la magia dentro. Qué no sepamos hacer uso de ella es otra cosa…- Le sonrió.- ¿Ahora entiendes?

Creo que si… Merlín, me dice que el dragón es todo y que la magia es la vida en cada uno de nosotros influencia del amor, pero que no la sabemos utilizar. ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con cierta duda el muchacho.

¡Ciertísimo!- Dijo emocionado el mago, pues por fin comenzaban a entenderse.

Así que hoy… hoy tu primer acción será sencilla, deberás creer que eres un pájaro y serlo.- Sonrió aun con más confianza.

¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Henry. '¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso?'. Pensó el muchacho. -¿Y Cómo?

Arquímedes… Muéstrale. – Ordenó el mago.

Percival se levantó de la mesa y sin más cerró los ojos extendió las manos y poco a poco se fue transformando, primero le salieron plumas por el cuerpo y luego el mismo cuerpo fue cambiando de tamaño hasta que se convirtió en una lechuza de color café.

Ve a cumplir tu misión Arquimedes… Anda, anda.- Mencionó el anciano y el ave emprendió el vuelo saliendo por una ventana, para luego volver con Henry.- Ya te dije, la magia esta en ti. ¿Quieres aprender magia Arturo, con todo el corazón? Pues cree con todo el corazón y según entiendo tú crees de sobra, así que no será difícil.

Henry se levanto de la mesa tomando un poco de agua porque el nerviosismo le había secado la garganta y cerró los ojos extendiendo las manos. 'Soy un pájaro'. Pensó el niño. Y así pasaron 10 minutos sin ningún cambio.

En ese transcurso de tiempo Merlín acabo de comer, se limpio la boca y las manos y ladeo un poco la cabeza.- Arturo…

¿Sí?- Mencionó Henry ya acostumbrado que le diga así.

¿Estás pensando que eres un pájaro? – Pregunto con cierta inquietud el anciano.

Sí señor, lo estoy haciendo.- Replico Henry abriendo un ojo para observarlo.

Mmmm.- El anciano estaba observándolo un tanto pensativo.- Ya sé, necesitas entrar en contacto con el ambiente, eso ayudará, después de todo no tienes practica.- Se levanto y se encaminó a Henry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mencionándole. – Acompáñame hijo.

Fue así donde lo llevo al otro lado del castillo a la torre más baja, para llegar ahí pasaron jardines internos con estatuas de la leyenda de Arturo, para luego subir unas escaleras menos pronunciadas que iluminaban el espacio con antorchas, sin duda esa área era mucho más amigable que en la que dormía.

Al llegar a la torre Merlín se paro en lo alto de esta e invito a Henry a que haga lo mismo.- Siente el viento a tu alrededor, escucha el sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos entre los manzanos, el deseo de volar y disfrutar del paisaje. De sentirte libre como el viento. Eres un pájaro muchacho.

Henry se subió a lo más alto de la torre viendo el paisaje y sintiendo el viento, tuvo un cierto nerviosismo por la altura, aunque también había cierta emoción que disfrutaba, tal vez era adrenalina, entonces cerro sus ojos escuchando a los pájaros y pensando 'soy uno de ellos'. Y aun así no había ningún cambio y ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que lo pensaba.

Merlín ladeo su boca insatisfecho. - ¿Porqué no eres un pájaro Arturo?

No lo sé señor, estoy pensando que lo soy.- Contesto Henry.

El mago solo negó y se rascó su barba con su mano izquierda.- Lo que tú necesitas es algo de incentivo. – Entonces con la mano derecha empujo a Henry para que callera de la torre tomándolo por sorpresa.

El niño abrió los ojos mientras gritaba y movía los brazos y piernas todo asustado pues pensaba que moriría.- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Merlín solo se asomó gritándole.- ¡Eres un pájaro, recuérdalo!- Entonces el mismo se lanzo de la torre con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados sintiendo y disfrutando el aire mientras cambiaba a un fénix de fuego que comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Henry.

El niño al observarlo cerró los ojos y no dejaba de pensar. '¡Soy un pájaro, soy un pájaro, soy un pájaro!' Con tanta desesperación hasta que lo creyó de verdad a unos escasos centímetros del suelo. Convirtiéndose en un pequeño pajarito de color azul celeste que comenzaba a elevarse por los aires.

Después de haber dado una vuelta a los manzanos, el fénix guió al pajarito azul de nuevo a la torre y se pararon justo en lo más alto de esta, poco a poco Merlín fue cambiando a su forma.- ¿Vez? Todo es posible Arturo.

El pajarito se notaba algo agitado y poco a poco fue cambiando a un Henry sentado en lo más alto de la torre aun asustado y maravillado por lo que acababa de suceder. Mientras miraba sorprendido a Merlín.- Puedo haberme matado sabe…

Tu corazón no lo permitió y yo lo sabía, ahora tú lo sabes.- Se sentó pero viendo hacia el interior, de modo que haciéndose levemente hacia atrás podía ver de frente a Henry mientras tocaba la cabeza y el corazón del muchacho.- Ahora sabes lo que es el verdadero creer con todo el corazón.- Le sonrió.- Vamos Arturo, que has aprendido mucho por hoy y te dejaré descansar. Hay que ir a los manzanos. – El mago se encamino hacia la entrada a la torre nuevamente para ir a su lugar favorito para la siesta.

Henry solo lo siguió, aun sorprendido y contento, ahora sabía cuál era la fuerza del creer con todo el corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero en realidad no fue mucha casi una semana solamente. Qué les puedo decir, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, aunque estará dividido en dos partes. Sabemos que la serie comenzó ya a transmitirse y solo algunas cosas han salido de lo planeado aquí, pero aun así creo que me gusta cómo va quedando esta historia. Además, creo que valió la pena la espera porque es uno de esos capítulos largos que me salen jajajaja.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07 tu eres la única que definitivamente me deja reviews. Sobre Arquímedes tengo una leve sospecha de que hacer con él, sin embargo, no creo decirlo hasta la segunda parte de este capítulo. Y qué bueno que te haya impregnado las ganas de volar :D yo también lo quiero jajajaja. **

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fueron dos canciones, las encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera y en serio recomiendo seriamente que las escuchen como ambientación y exactamente como les indico en las partes:**

**(Para la parte concerniente a Robín)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4 - Soundtrack 06 - South of Heaven's Chanting Mermaids**

**(Para el resto del capítulo lo concerniente a Inglaterra.)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4 - Soundtrack 08 – Blackbeard**

* * *

Capitulo 17. En medio de la tempestad. Parte I.

Tiempo en el que Robín despertó, el mismo día que llego a Avalón.

El arquero comenzó a reaccionar, cuando lo hizo sintió que estaba sobre pasto, eso lo inquieto, no estaba en la biblioteca, lo siguiente que pensó fue en el hijo de Regina.- ¡Henry!- Volteó hacia todos lados buscándolo, no había nadie, cosa que le hizo preocuparse, sin embargo sabía rastrear. Pero para ello primero tenía que cerciorarse es en que Henry hubiera llegado a ese mundo junto con él.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, entonces cerca de donde él había caído encontró que el pasto estaba algo aplastado, la forma que tenía era la de un cuerpo que estuvo tendido ahí, tenía la complexión de Henry, asumió que era de él y por tanto estaba en ese mundo, solo tenía que encontrarlo, pero también noto algo, eran huellas de pisadas que habían estado al lado del muchacho y luego partían de ahí y realmente no indicaba una dirección que pudieran haber tomado. Pero ahora sabía que alguien se llevo al muchacho.- Ahí voy Henry, te rescataré.- Musitó para sí Robín aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué camino tomar, sin embargo si sabía una cosa, lo encontraría y se lo entregaría a Regina sano y salvo, le pediría perdón a su amada y seguramente rogaría su perdón y en verdad esperaba que lo hiciera al explicarle, después de todo él era su final feliz.

Se internó en el bosque entonces, dado que era el lugar más cercano posible que pudo haber tomado el ser que se llevo a Henry.

* * *

En el bosque de Avalón un par de días después.

Robín corría por su vida, había sido perseguido por trasgos furiosos que solo querían comérselo, '¿acaso ellos se llevaron a Henry? ¿Por qué no se lo llevaron a él también si ese era el caso?' Pensó el ladrón. Para no dejar pista de sus pisadas, Robín había subido un árbol y se ocultaba en el follaje, sin embargo no sabía que en ese lugar los trasgos tenían un mejor olfato que los del bosque encantado y él no era precisamente que oliera a bosque, de hecho había perdido ese olor desde el momento que cruzo la línea para ser un citadino más de New York. Por tanto era muy reconocible su olor.

El trasgo sabía que estaba desde hace un tiempo escalando árboles, había gruñido a sus hermanos que pusieran trampas sobre estos, tendrían un banquete pronto. Caminó con cuidado cuando sintió el olor de una manera más intensa del humano. Significaba que estaba cerca.- Humano… no te escondas… ¿crees que un trasgo se da por vencido tan fácil? Te encontraré maldito humano.- Dijo entre gruñidos y una voz ronca y gutural inundaba el lugar.

El arquero no era tonto, sabía que los trasgos no andaban solos, así que era posible que le estén tendiendo una trampa, pero él también se las había tendido a ellos, los estaba cansando y seguramente haciendo trabajar, así que si lo atrapaban, probablemente primero descansarían antes de querer comérselo y si se llevaron a Henry lo descubriría en su guarida y juntos intentarían escapar. Al notar que el trasgo comenzaba a mirar hacia él, trato de saltar al otro árbol vecino para huir entre arboles, más su plan no resulto, no se dio cuenta que los trasgos habían roto algunas ramas y acondicionado redes, de modo que fue atrapado en una, al menos al verse en la situación, comprobó que pudiera alcanzar la daga que llevaba consigo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que lo lleven a su guarida, después de todo los tuvo corriendo por bastante tiempo.

Durante el pequeño clan formado por 5 trasgos platicaban de los numerosas formas en que podría prepararlos.- Asado a la leña decía uno.- Unos estaban de acuerdo y otros no, al final estuvo de acuerdo la mayoría y en eso quedaron buscando también leña suficiente y cargándola rumbo a la guarida. Otros comentaban.- Tenemos un suculento postre, espero no nos haga daño tanta comida.- Eso le hizo pensar a Robín que tenían a alguien más capturado pero que su tamaño no era suficiente como para alimentarlos, la esperanza de que Henry este con ellos aumentaba.

Una vez en su guarida que no era más que una cueva algo profunda lo introdujeron y amarrarron la red que aun lo mantenía atrapado colgándola entre estalactitas suficientemente gruesas que prendían del techo, de modo que podían sostenerlo, pero también había algunas tan delgadas que cualquier ruido podría hacerlas desprender, de esto una vez que encendieron el fuego, aprovecharon un momento a que avivara la llama para cocinarlo tomando todos un rato de siesta, pues estaban muy cansados.

Robín entonces busco entre toda la cueva y vio otra red colgada cerca de él una más pequeña en ella noto varios colores luminosos, era difícil en realidad no notarlo, 'esas eran ¿hadas?'- No pudo dejar de pensar Robín. - ¿Azul?- Preguntó el arquero aun incrédulo.

La hada trato de acomodarse para ver a la persona que le hablo, pues en realidad todas las hadas estaban enredadas entre ellas mismas y ninguna tenía su varita como para poder hacer magia y liberarse. Mientras enfocaba su mirada y trataba de reconocer la voz de la persona que le habló.- ¿Robín?

¡Sí! –Dijo algo eufórico. Para luego bajar su voz para no despertar a los trasgos.- Soy yo. ¿Está Henry con ustedes?

No…Solo nosotras durante un par de días. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?- Pregunto expectante la hada.

Esperen…- Robín guardo silencio y tomo su daga que tenía guardada entre su ropa, comenzó a cortar las cuerdas gruesas de la red, de manera que se abriera un cuadro pero siguiera colgada y sosteniéndolo, para cuando termino, de una manera diestra como lo que en realidad era, un ladrón se escurrió de entre la red y sin hacer el menor ruido para despertar a sus captores, se encamino hacia las hadas, cortando la red y dejándolas escapar, las cuales emprendieron el vuelo.

Te esperamos en la salida mencionó Azul a Robín apresurando su vuelo.

El ladro sorteo a los 5 trasgos y una vez en la salida tomo una de sus flechas y cargó el dispositivo con el que había herido a Emma, apunto a una estalactita que había notado en su andar que podría derrumbar a las demás que estaban sostenidas muy débiles en el techo y como si fueran fichas de dómino fueron empujándose y cayendo sobre los trasgos encajándose en sus cabezas, sus cuerpos matándolos y para asegurarse grito para que se derrumbarán las demás.

El espectáculo ahí expuesto no era agradable, pero lo había hecho para salvar la vida de las hadas y de él. Cabezas partidas a la mitad por la filosa estalactita que los impacto, sangre por doquier, piernas atrapadas por las rocas al caer, miembros aplastados. A Robín no le agradaba lo que había hecho, pero esos seres lo habían seguido durante días y si escapaba seguramente iban a estar tras de él y no quería más peligros.

Al ver la escena las hadas se asustaron, ese lugar podía sacar lo peor de uno… aunque creían que tal vez, también lo mejor.

Entonces el ladrón mencionó.- Me alegro que estén bien, pero estoy muy preocupado por Henry.- Entonces les explico lo sucedido y este grupo decidió unirse para buscar al muchacho.

* * *

En tiempos de la creación del primer espectro Zozo, en Inglaterra.

La reina Mab regresó a donde todo comenzó, donde tuvo la última pelea con Merlín. Por varios días solo se quedo viendo el firmamento, no podía alcanzar las nieblas, cada vez se sentía más y más débil y ni el fragmento del aliento del dragón podía hacerle recobrar su fuerza. La magia perdía contra el conocimiento científico y contra la religión, los humanos cambiaban y con ello sus creencias, la verdadera magia necesita de creencia absoluta, pero esto ya no era así ocasionando que ella dejase de existir.

Esto era algo que la asustaba, pronto toda la magia que albergaba en ella se esfumaría. Pero quedaba algo, la magia que deposito al crear a Merlín, este era su hijo por así decirlo, aunque lo formó en el vientre de una mortal, pero era una mortal que aun creía en ella y la veneraba como si fuera una diosa, lo era en realidad, en sus tiempos la gente pagana creía en la magia la idolatraba pues se podría decir que ella misma era la magia de la creación o al menos la primera creada con todo el conocimiento del mundo mágico.

Se interno por los manzanos que formaban un albergue para ella, más al cruzarlo solo vio los nuevos señoríos que se formaban. Divisó entonces una alta colina y preparó todo cuidadosamente para su regreso, pues la única creencia que le quedaba, es que el bosque encantado, era el lugar que regresaría la magia, por algo en ese lugar dejo sembrada su arma el Espectro.

Ese día era frío y lluvioso como de costumbre en el lugar, su cuerpo estaba empapado y su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo mostrando sus formas mientras su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, levanto entonces las manos hacia los lados con las palmas hacia arriba y lentamente las subió hasta juntarlas. Las rocas de la colina fueron saliendo de la tierra húmeda y poco a poco apilándose hasta formar un fabuloso castillo medieval.

Camino entonces hacia su nuevo hogar en las entradas dejo guardianes, un par de gárgolas, el aspecto de demonio se debió a los mismos demonios que tenía dentro la reina, el aspecto del castillo era lúgubre y tenebroso, tanto como lo era su alma. Se adentró en el lugar, sabía que sus guardianes no servirían dentro de poco… no volverían a la vida al igual que ella pues perdía toda identidad al perder su magia.

Sabía que debía aguardar el momento adecuado y un letargo debía ser tomado pronto, entonces hechizó el lugar donde descansaría y solo se rompería el día en que el Espectro trame la forma de caminar entre mundos. Pues sabía que ese día comenzaría la salvación de la magia.

En medio de su cuarto, que no era más que una cripta oscura y húmeda, se levantaba una cama de piedra, se recostó en ella, sus ropas estilo medieval se acoplaron perfectamente al lugar, cerró los ojos mientras protegía muy cerca de su pecho con ambas manos el fragmento del aliento del dragón. Fue así que el olvido llego y con el pasar de los años la magia se perdió.

* * *

Inglaterra muchos pero muchos años después

Terrance Smith un empresario sumamente exitoso en Londres había anunciado en una revista que pronto presentaría a su novia y sería plana en la mayoría de los negocios, el hombre venía de familia noble, de modo que era muy popular entre el circulo social ingles.

La boda del gran empresario que ahora invertía en la industria de la aviación pronto lo llevaría a los Estados Unidos a continuar su carrera de negocios exitosos, pero tenía pensado casarse en Londres antes de partir ya que querían que ambas familias estuvieran presentes.

El hombre aparcaba el automóvil un Bugatti hecho personalmente para él, de modo que tenía algunas diferencias a lo sacado en masa, pero seguía siendo igual de elegante. Del auto bajaba la feliz pareja, no sin antes el caballero haber sacado una pequeña lámpara de mano de la guantera. La chica llevaba un costoso abrigo de pieles que el empresario le había regalado, era muy guapa, su risa estallaba por todo el lugar. -¿Dónde estamos querido?- El acento inglés en ella, aunado en con su tono de voz la hacía escucharse algo superficial y arrogante.

Oh mi vida, ¿vez esa colina y vez lo que hay en ella? Lo he comprado para el evento de nuestra boda, donde serás presentada a la sociedad inglesa y no habrá revista que no deje de hablar de ti. Todos deberán envidiarme ya lo veras.- Rió el hombre como un estúpido enamorado.- Ven vamos a explorarlo.- La tomo del brazo, llevándola al lúgubre Castillo.

¿No crees que es un tanto tenebroso este lugar para ese evento?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación la novia del excéntrico millonario.

Oh no querida, para esa fecha del evento estará remodelado, será majestuoso. Pero… ¿sabías que la gente del pueblo cercano no se acercaba porque corría el rumor de que estaba hechizado? Eso es tan tonto… como si la magia existiera.- Sonrió, soltó a su novia y abrió la enorme reja.- Debido a eso, el concilio inglés lo vendió como una baratija, no tenía mucho valor, pero que majestuoso es.

Entraron entonces al castillo, el hombre prendió la lámpara y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, entre ambos planeaban que cosa seria en que parte, que es lo que tendría la recepción, en fin todo lo referente a lo que una boda conlleva. Entonces le llamo la atención lo que serían las catacumbas del lugar, al pasar la lámpara por el lugar, la pareja quedo sorprendida, entre polvo, telarañas y humedad se hallaba una sola cripta en la cual reposaba una mujer en perfecto estado.

Ambos se acercaron temerosos, nunca habían visto un estado de conservación de tal magnitud, es como si hubiera estado dormida. Realmente solo era ella lo que estaba conservado, su ropaje o lo que quedaba de él solo eran harapos, con solo tocarlos se hacían polvo, sin embargo había algo entre las manos de la mujer que brillaba.

La novia del magnate a pesar del miedo se armo de valor pues iba a tomar la joya en sus manos, más al tocarla un grito de dolor surgió de ella, el hombre trato de despegar la mano de su novia de la joya y de entre la mujer dormida, sin éxito. Ante sus ojos pudo notar como las venas de la chica se fueron notando cada vez más por la presión, pronto vino un derrame interno que la desvaneció sobre el cuerpo y al poco tiempo una explosión de energía tumbo al empresario al suelo haciendo que tirase la lámpara a un lado ahora solo se veía la luz que emanaba de la joya no pudo hacer nada ante su novia que su cuerpo se comenzó a desintegrar y su sangre a consumir como agua hirviendo. Solo afecto el cuerpo de la mujer que era su prometida. El hombre estaba en shock.

El hechizo de protección había funcionado, si alguien hubiese entrado antes que ellos y le hubieran querido arrebatar a la reina el fragmento del aliento del dragón hubiera muerto de igual manera. Sin embargo esta vez el hechizo estaba completo, era tiempo y no solo cobro la muerte de la chica, también hizo que la piedra absorbiera el conocimiento de esta del tiempo en que vivía y la historia conocida.

Mab abrió los ojos, lentamente tomo asiento, observo las prendas de la mujer sobre ella, observó la joya que latía constantemente en sus manos cual corazón. Su mente estaba nublada y confundida. Sin embargo la joya le transmitía el conocimiento reciente, para que pueda comenzar una vida en este tiempo, miro al hombre tirado en el suelo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a parpadear también, como si la joya la quisiera llevar a otro lugar, divisando el bosque encantado y una daga. Sin embargo se obligaba a permanecer ahí, con aquel hombre.

¿Quién eres tu cruel demonio?- Mencionó el inglés todo aterrado en su idioma natal. La mujer podía ver el miedo en aquel hombre.'¿Pero quién era ella?'. Pensaba hasta que estabilizo su cuerpo en el lugar. El rostro cuadrado de la mujer pero fino, la oscuridad del lugar, esos ojos azules que se clavaban en el hombre como dagas de hielo que hacían verla con un aspecto demasiado duro, inflexible y tenebroso.

Mab no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero por lo mostrado por la joya que quería llevarla a un lugar, entendió que debía acudir a él, pero no sin antes asegurar su estadía en su hogar. La agresión y el coraje, la frustración y toda la maldad con la que se había dormido seguían en ella sin saber por qué. Más solo contestó al hombre tirado ahí en un tono amenazante.- Soy Cruella De Vil… tu futura esposa.- Tomando por nombre el que le dio bautizándola su futuro esposo con aquella pregunta. Mientras se ponía de pie, se desnudaba y se vestía con las ropas de la novia muerta del hombre, en el abrigo quedaba aun fragmentos de su piel que se pegaron a la costura, esta sonrió con malicia al sentirlo. -Adoro las pieles, vivo por y para ellas.- Mencionó observando al hombre aun muerto de miedo en el suelo, dejando salir un recuerdo de su amada a flote. Mientras ladeaba el rostro, la mitad de su cabello era de color negro quedo colgando en el aire mientras que la mitad del cabello que mostraba su origen feerico era de un color blanco muy llamativo y este tapaba algo de su rostro.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Como ven esta vez no tarde nada en actualizar pues ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería, es solo que no puse todo de golpe, además tenía que dormir y por estar escribiendo pues no lo hacía. Qué les puedo decir, este capítulo es emocionante y también frustrante porque tiene ese tinte de cómo cuando quieres hacer mucho y no haces nada solo te sientes más encerrado, bueno algo así quise plasmar en él, con esto cerramos el par de capítulos en medio de la tempestad.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07, si sabía que se iban a confundir, esa era mi intención para que les cause una mayor sorpresa la identidad de Mab, aunque si lees deje muchas pistas. Ahora bien, recuerda que Mab dejo todo listo para su regreso, esto incluía que la joya le de conocimiento necesario para cuando volviera a despertar y no le impacte el lugar, en que se había convertido Inglaterra y el mundo en sí y como dije en ese capítulo ella sentía que perdía su identidad mientras la magia se perdía por completo, así que se aseguro que supiera algo, es por eso que no sabía quién era. Recuerden el olvido es la peor de las muertes. Y quiero también agradecer y dar la bienvenida en los Reviews a Hamichi, gracias por el interés, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. **

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fue esta melodía, la encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera y en serio recomiendo seriamente que la escuchen como ambientación:**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4 - Soundtrack 05 - Mermaids**

* * *

Capitulo 18 En medio de la tempestad. Parte II.

Todo el movimiento del barco se calmo, aunque no veían del todo, solo lo que tenían muy cerca, bueno a casi todos les ocurría esto en el barco excepto a Úrsula que estaba acostumbrada al ambiente marino y la niebla no es más que otra representación de agua.

Belle aun estaba nerviosa aferrada a una parte de la cubierta mientras una mano acariciaba la daga del Oscuro que había sido entregada por Regina una vez que los villanos subieron a la embarcación, antes que Cruella llegase con su joya tipo estrella.

Rumple sintió la caricia a la daga por parte de su esposa, para él era como si lo acariciara, sonrió apenas pensando 'tenemos aun oportunidad de renovar nuestro amor'.

¿Estamos en Avalón?- Preguntó Emma al fin, aun aferrada al timón.

Eso parece. – Contestó Úrsula que mediante un movimiento de mano limpio de neblina el interior del barco y alrededor del exterior, no podía hacer mucho, realmente todo el lugar estaba lleno de neblina hasta llegar al lago.

Ya lo creo.- Mencionó Malificent.- ¿no sienten esa energía? Poco a poco mis fuerzas se están renovando.

Emma y Regina asintieron. Esta última solo mencionó reflexiva.- Es cierto, aun no recupero todas mis fuerzas, pero ya siento nuevamente la magia correr en mí.

Rumple se acercó a Belle para ayudarse a levantarse mientras le sonreía.- Todo está bien ahora, calma.

Belle sonrió, no sin antes apretar mucho su mano en la daga que resguardaba, nadie se la quitaría, su mano se encontraba oculta entre su saco.

En eso sintieron un temblor en el barco que hizo que todos se agarraran de algo, todos con excepción de Cruella, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse como si flotará en la cubierta del barco y ella se desmayó perdiendo la conciencia, la joya en forma de estrella con picos por todos lados brillaba demasiado, y esa misma luz comenzó a cubrirla, su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse mucho mas blanquecino que antes, su cabello comenzó a crecer quedando tan largo que pasaba su cintura, esto pasaba mientras la joya se iba introduciendo en su corazón que era el motor de la fuerza del creer.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y con la sorpresa en el rostro, pues no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Solo que no les agradaba.

Pero aunado a eso, comenzaron a presentarse vientos cada vez más fuertes, volviendo a cubrir con la niebla, el Oscuro trato de hacer que el barco se estabilizara entonces pues la pequeña embarcación se movía tanto que no se sentía para nada estable, solo veían sus siluetas nuevamente, con excepción de Úrsula que estaba viendo el peligro latente, pues entre las partículas de agua de la neblina comenzó a verse amillares de ojos rojos abrirse, revelando diminutos entes humanoides demasiado pequeños. – ¡Alerta todos. No estamos solos!- Dijo con toda sus fuerzas mientras con su magia moviendo sus manos apartaba nuevamente el agua de la niebla sobre todo alejándola de la vela pegaso, porque si caían donde potencialmente eran más fuertes esas criaturas, el agua, estarían perdidos. Lo sorprendente era que esos seres no eran malignos, pero era como si reaccionaran en defensa a algo y no le agradaba nada toda la situación.

Malificent por otra parte con su báculo lanzo una ráfaga de magia que trato de alejar la neblina del otro lado. Pero entonces descubrió que no solo eran los seres elementales de agua de nombre ondinas, si no que eran los silfos seres de viento. - ¡Esto no está nada bien!

¿En serio?- Comento Emma. -Esa observación no es muy brillante.- Dijo en tono sarcástico. Mientras veía como la combinación de elementos aunque limpiaron las nieblas cercanas de su barco, iban creando fuertes vientos huracanados, el agua en el gran lago se enturbiaba y tenía movimientos erráticos.

¡Por ningún motivo dejen caer el barco!- Ordeno Úrsula.- Si no, estamos perdidos.- Entonces los seres de agua, al menos tantos como las partículas de las nieblas que habían alejado los vientos huracanados comenzaron a distribuirse y lanzarse una parte, directo a las velas para precisamente tumbarlos al agua.- ¡Controlan el agua a su antojo, tengan cuidado!- Sentenció por último la bruja de los mares.

Regina lanzo bolas de fuego intentando extinguirlas. Emma intento ayudar a Úrsula tratando de poner una barrera mágica como un tipo escudo alrededor de las velas. Pero con ese aire errático la embarcación se movía amenazando tumbarlas la primera que fue lanzada a los aires fue Belle.

Rumple alcanzo a tomarla de un brazo, pero la fuerza de los vientos tiraban pequeños cuchillos de agua provocados por las ondinas que poco a poco fueron hiriendo los brazos de la chica, lo peor paso fue cuando la daga cayo al ella tratar de agarrarse, pues salió volando por los aires.

Malificent trataba de mantener a flote el barco sin tanto movimiento debido a que Rumple intentaba rescatar a Belle.

En ese momento despertó Cruella y sus ojos brillaban rojos. Alzó la mano y como si la daga solo respondiera a ella, como si fuera el único amo de esta, el arma fue atraída hacia ella para que la empuñe, para luego mencionar a Rumple.- Te ordeno que asegures el barco, suéltala.

La cara de temor de Rumple se reflejó, comenzó a ver a su amada con algo de agonía. No podía ir en contra de la orden del portador de la daga, sin embargo lo intentaba, poco a poco sus dedos la fueron soltando.

¡¿Qué esperas?!- Ordenó Crualla y fue así que solo se escucho el grito de Belle al caer.

Rumple volteo hacia Cruella con verdadero odio en su mirada. Pero entonces ocurrió que una gran banda de aire y agua del huracán comenzó a partir el barco, mientras el agua los atacaba como cuchillos filosos que los estaban hiriendo. Entonces la portadora de la daga ordeno.- Modifica este navío para que sea más grande y resista más.

Rumple no tenía opción y comenzó a utilizar su magia creando al Swan Queen como un verdadero navío pirata pues comenzó a transformarse en un Jolly Rogers pero color blanco.

La mirada de Cruella era fría pero al terminar de ordenarle al oscuro, se asomo viendo a Belle caer por los aires y con una mano la alcanzó con una energía mágica y la elevo, aun soportando las heridas de las gotas de agua que parecían cuchillas. La mujer tal vez no podría tener toda su magia, pero al menos eso si lo podía hacer, de modo que ese fue el motivo para coordinar al espectro para que haga el trabajo más pesado. Una vez que Belle comenzaba a subir a la cubierta, dejo de hacer magia, la abrazó y ayudo a subir, no iba a mal gastar la poca magia que le quedaba en subir a una chica a un barco.

Emma al ver todo esto se exalto y ver que todos estaban saliendo heridos se exalto pues la furia la estaba consumiendo.-¡Hasta aquí malditas alimañas elementales!- Salto a los postes de las velas ayudándose a subir con cuerdas entre ellos que sostenían las diversas velas, pero su objetivo era llegar al poste principal donde la vela de Pegaso se hallaba.

¡Detenla Regina!- Grito Malificent pues estaba viendo que las tinieblas en el corazón de Emma no le estaban haciendo razonar adecuadamente y cada vez se estaba volviendo más loca e inestable. Y si seguía ese camino, pronto no tendrían salvadora que los apoye, realmente nunca pensó que Emma no pudiera controlarse, sabiendo que el bien que habita en ella es mucho mayor que las tinieblas, incluso pensó que tendría que acrecentarlas ella, pero al llegar a un acuerdo, no fue necesario tal acción de modo que acabo por decirle la verdad a su amiga, la reina malvada.- ¡Las tinieblas la controlan, esta hechizada, es el hechizo de corrupción! ¡Solo el amor verdadero puede salvarla!

Miro con furia a Malificent, sabiendo que ella lo había hecho. ´¿Pero cómo? Necesitaba que algo la conecte.' Entonces preguntó, siendo esta la única explicación pues no fue en los ataques de la muerte de Killian pues él recibió todo el impacto. - ¿La flecha?- Pregunto con duda y miedo pues no esperaba sentir a Robín cada vez más vil.

Malificent la observo de manera penetrante pero le hizo llegar una respuesta cuando asintió a la reina malvada

Todo era Caos y magia en esos momentos.

Regina trato de alcanzar a Emma, que a diferencia de esta ella creo con las maderas que salían volando para crear un mejor Swan Queen, un concepto de escaleras que pendían en el aire mientras pasaba, y ya que hubieran cumplido su cometido continuarán su trayecto en la reestructuración de la nave, sin embargo la morena no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que era demasiado tarde.

Emma a diferencia de esta, comenzaba a sacar flamas por sus extremidades, incluso su cabello comenzaba a llamear reflejo de todo lo que se consumía por dentro y se impulsaba por los aires con las mismas criaturas de agua, que mientras que a su toque las hacia hervir consumiéndose con una dolorosa muerte. Al estar por los aires lanzo dos puñetazos que logro consumir a la mitad de las ondinas que la atacaban al igual que a la vela de pegaso.

Los silfos y las ondinas parecieron enfurecer tras ese homicidio, porque el huracán comenzó a dar vueltas el barco, el oscuro observo las cuerdas que enseguida tomaron vida haciéndoles a los tripulantes amarres a todos con excepción a Emma que no estaba en el barco.

¡Oh no pequeños desgraciados! ¡La dueña de los mares y aguas soy yo!- Sentenció Úrsula mientras comenzaba a crear un escudo para que no los siguieran acuchillando con los propios cuerpos de las ondinas hechas de agua, que a su vez aprisionaban a los silfos, esto hacia que alrededor de la embarcación hubiera un escudo humanoide que los otros no se atreverían a traspasar pues se estarían matando entre ellos mismos.- Sonrió satisfecha ante la gran idea que tuvo, era como si las nieblas ahora trabajaran para sí.

Malificent por otra parte logro estabilizar el barco.

Entonces Cruella hablo.- Son los guardianes de las nieblas y creo que nos atacan porque sienten que el mayor mal ha llegado a su mundo. Como no ser así… la orden está formada por varios de los villanos más temibles.- Sonrió pero su rostro mostraba que disfrutaba que su venganza comenzaba a tomar un rumbo. Así es, una vez estando en Avalón el fragmento del fuego del dragón se unió a la verdadera magia, Cruella era parte de la verdadera magia y ahora sus recuerdos habían vuelto, por primera vez recordaba quien era y esto para Cruella era parte de su final feliz… ahora, solo quedaba hacer volver la magia a todo su esplendor.

¡¿A quién le importa que sean esas cosas ahí afuera? Emma está ahí a fuera a merced de ellas!- Sentencio Belle desesperada, mientras veía a Regina desesperada ya en lo más alto del mástil preocupada por Emma, no veía nada. Pero si escuchaban y los sonidos ahí afuera eran desgarradores, se escuchaban llamaradas, pequeños gritos de dolor de diminutas criaturas que erizaban la piel y algunos gritos de dolor de Emma.

Maleficente sabía que Belle tenía razón, sin una salvadora veía poco probable que sus finales felices sean probables. Entonces se convirtió en un cuervo y voló hasta el mástil donde se encontraba Regina, para luego volver a cambiar a forma humana, tomo el brazo de Regina para equilibrarse y entonces mencionó.- Solo tú puedes salvarla, hazle sentir tu amor. Haremos esto, voy a abrir paso con mi magia, corremos el riesgo de ser atacados nuevamente, pero también te dejo el espacio de ver y atraer nuevamente a Emma y de ahí entre todos con estas cosas de rehenes llevamos la embarcación a tierra firme, lejos del agua y así nos libramos de una vez de este peligro. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La mirada de odio de Regina se fue suavizando, sabía que tal vez en la única que podía confiar en todo ese barco además de Emma, porque incluso en Belle dudaba un poco por los sentimientos que tiene hacia el oscuro, era Malificent. Fue la única que intentó impedir que arruinara su vida al realizar el hechizo que transporto al reino del bosque encantado a Storybrooke, de todas, ella era una villana con cierto honor y el motivo de que ella fuera villana fue por la traición de los hombres hacia el mundo mágico, haciendo perder sus alas denigrándola y perdiendo su rango de guardián del bosque. – Se que quieres tu final feliz tanto como yo… Solo que no se cual es y temo mucho por esto. Hagámoslo. Mi final feliz está en peligro ahí afuera y el de todos en este barco con ella.

Para esto el Oscuro había vuelto a tomarse cargo de la embarcación al ver el vuelo del cuervo.

Todo esto fue en segundos, no fue una plática entre amigas que se sentaban a tomar café. Malificent extendió su báculo seguido de Regina ambas manos.

El rayo expandió la vista pues hizo a un lado las nieblas viendo una escena espeluznante una Emma cayendo precipitadamente siendo acuchillada incontables veces pues las ondinas la rodeaban alimentándose de las aguas del lago no hay que saber mucho de biología para saber que la mayor parte del ser humano está hecha de agua y eso incluye el control de las ondinas que atravesaban puntos vitales de la rubia haciendo que incontables charcos de sangre salieran por esos puntos para que se desangrara, el fuego en la rubia se apago pues pronto perdió el conocimiento.

Regina trato de alcanzar a Emma, pero no utilizó un encantamiento para atraerla, sino para curarla, no podía dejar que muriera y era probable que si la atraía hacia el barco acabara desangrada y muerta. Su desesperación y preocupación crecía al ver a la Rubia caer al agua. Cayo un grito ahogado para luego susurrar.- Lucha Emma Swan, no puedes dejarnos ni a Henry ni a mí, te amo… no puedes irte así…

* * *

Emma pudo sentir una energía que curaba sus heridas pues no había muerto, no aun, más su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su corazón sintió la calidez del amor de Regina, lo que ninguna de las reinas de las tinieblas y el oscuro sabían, es que el hechizo de corrupción no había dado el efecto completo pues hubo una protección en su corazón la noche en que Regina se entrego por amor a ella, pues el amor estuvo presente inundándola, era por eso que solo Regina la tranquilizaba. Y ahora tras este acto de amor verdadero, incluso podía sentir el ruego de Regina al contacto de su magia las tinieblas de su corazón perecieron a la luz del amor.

Un ave surcaba los cielos huracanados, sin embargo tras su cruce solo hizo que los vientos cambiaran y se calmaran un poco haciendo que la nave se moviera a tierra firme, noto como el cuerpo de una mujer caía al lago, las ondas revelaban el lugar. Entonces voló en picada en círculos al lugar, mientras la lechuza hacia sonidos propios del ave, pero como si comunicará algo. Pronto el lago despidió un color dorado que emanaba desde su fondo y con ello las nieblas se desvanecieron. Calmado la ira de los silfos y de las ondinas.

Luego emprendió nuevamente el vuelo hacia tierra firme para internarse nuevamente entre el bosque, en busca de la embarcación.

Robín y las hadas desde una de las parte más altas del lugar vieron lo acontecido. – Creo que han venido por nosotros y Henry.- Comento el arquero a las hadas, en tono esperanzador.- Pero creo que ahora está en nosotros ayudarlos. – Cuando vieron que la embarcación con el viento se estrellaba en el comienzo de los arboles más altos del bosque. – Vayan y llévenlas al lugar que encontramos de refugio. Díganles que voy a buscar a Emma Swan.- Pues todos vieron a la rubia caer.

Fue así que las hadas surcaron volando a gran velocidad el bosque para llegar a la embarcación. Mientras Robín comenzó el viaje al lago.

* * *

Emma por otra parte se sentía ahogar, su cuerpo seguía sin responder como quisiera, apenas y podía tener movilidad y es que era arrastrada hasta el fondo del lago, a pesar de todo sus ojos se abrieron ante la desesperación, 'no puedo morir así' pensaba la rubia, no distinguía bien que pasaba solo una luminosidad dorada, después de todo ella no era un ser de agua, pero sintió el agarre de su cuerpo, comenzando a temer lo peor.

Borrosamente noto que la luminosidad fue cambiando a un color luz entre dorado y plateado y el origen de eso logro distinguir una silueta femenina de cabello largo, el temor la invadía. '¿acaso era una sirena?' Todos sabían que era lo que hacían las sirenas, mataban a sus víctimas en el fondo del mar. Poco a poco el rostro de la mujer se fue "aclarando" pues no tenía la vista como si fuera en el exterior y el aire le faltaba y la presión subía cada vez mas haciendo que sus venas se hincharan, si, pronto moriría, al menos eso pensaba la salvadora, sin embargos sintió un tierno beso, el cual fue reconfortante, no solo por el beso en sí, sino que en realidad estaba permitiéndole respirar bajo el agua. Al despegarse de los labios ese ser femenino que estaba cubierta de escama plateada en lo que parecía un vestido, tomo sus manos y le entrego algo, para luego ir subiendo con ella a la superficie y mientras lo hacía su cuerpo fue cubriéndose de ese tipo de escama, cubriendo las partes de su ropa que fueron quemadas por el propio fuego que ella emanaba de su cuerpo antes de caer y con lo que intentaba matar a las ondinas.

Al salir a la superficie en medio de lago la dejo sola, miro la silueta de la mujer que le ayudo regresar cada vez hundiéndose más y con ello el resplandor dorado en el lago desapareció volviendo a tener ese color verde cristalino el agua. Entonces saco de entre las aguas lo que le había dado, su sorpresa fue mucha. Era un arma, una espada, mientras sus pulmones tomaban todo el aire que podían. Sería una larga nadada hasta la orilla.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Como ven esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07 me encanta que te entusiasme la historia, lamentablemente este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasará con Robín y con Emma, pero lo que encontrarán aquí es toda una respuesta muy clara. Hamichi, me agrada que encuentres más que interesante la historia, eso significa que te gusta y eso me honra. Y bueno mi querida EvilGween bienvenida a los reviews… Me alegro que no hayan salido las 50 sombras de Queen EvilGween… fiu…me salve de los azotes, jajajaja y gracias por cumplir la promesa de esos seductores comentarios.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fue esta melodía, la encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera y en serio recomiendo seriamente que la escuchen y lean los subtítulos, y luego la vuelvan a poner como ambientación:**

**REWRITE LIVE ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION SUB ESP**

* * *

Capítulo 19. Escribiendo un libro.

El mago lentamente se fue recostando en su manzano favorito, por la gran sombra que daba.- Vamos Arturo, tuviste grandes emociones, es hora de descansar, créeme, la vida no solo es trabajo.

El joven se sentó a un lado del mago pero sin apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, todo era apacible y los pájaros trinaban cantando, cosa que le hizo sonreír, hace apenas unos momentos fue un pájaro. – Merlín, yo aun no estoy cansado, puedo seguir aprendiendo, créame…

En las piernas de Merlín apareció el tomo de un libro, de hecho era el tomo que tenía el número II. También así apareció un tintero y una pluma. Todo esto sucedía mientras Merlín cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para la siesta.- ¿Qué dices Arturo?- El anciano bostezó y después de ello saboreó el bostezo.

Los ojos de Henry estaban como platos, veía las ilustraciones que se estaban creando, en el libro, con algunos comentarios contando la historia. Esas eran sus madres… estaban… ¡Estaban en Avalón! La emoción del niño era tan grande, que dejo dormir al anciano sin contestarle, fue viendo cada cosa que mostraba el libro.

Henry no erraba en pensar que una de las posibilidades y de hecho la posibilidad que más le agradaba era que ellas estén juntas como pareja. Y sin embargo también estaba Robín… Y en este mismo lugar. Entonces despertó a Merlín con varios jalones de brazo.

¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue?- Preguntó el anciano sobresaltado para luego abrir los ojos y ver a Henry.- ¡Ah ¿qué quieres Arturo? ¡Deja dormir! ¿Qué no vez que hay un viejo cansado aquí?

¡No señor! Necesito que me explique esto.- Entonces levanto el libro mostrando el contenido.

Ah bueno… eso es simple, yo pensé que los conocías… Eso es un libro Arturo, tiene cientos de hojas llenas de historias impresionantes que siempre tienen un valor o un conocimiento. Es bueno el hábito de la lectura por cierto. Te hace viajar a otros mundos y tener otras vidas y conocer lugares o cosas. Ahora que esta explicado… ¿Puedo descansar?- Los ojitos se le estaban cerrando a Merlín.

¡No señor, nada de eso!- Gritó Henry.

Merlín salto todo tembloroso volviendo a despertar.- ¿Aun no me perdonas que te haya lanzado de la torre verdad niño?- Dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón todo sobresaltado.

Henry negó.- No es eso señor y sé que es un libro y para qué sirve y lo benéfico que es.

¡Entonces no veo el problema y déjame dormir Arturo, que yo no tengo tu edad!- Sentencio el anciano comenzando a enojarse. Para luego acomodarse nuevamente poniéndose cómodo.

A veces quisiera ahorcarlo señor… Es usted desesperante… Pero sé que me enseñara todo lo que necesito para ser como usted. Un gran mago. Así que despierte.- Le pone la mano a Merlín en el pecho.- Y usted conoce bien que lo haré.

El anciano abrió un ojo.- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz verdad hijo?

Henry negó.- No señor… no lo haré… ¿Ahora dígame cómo es que tiene usted este libro si estaba conmigo en Storybrooke? Además había una librería completa de posibles libros de cuentos en su cabaña.- Lo mira expectante.

El anciano lo miro con cara de signo de interrogación.- ¿Tengo una cabaña en Storybrooke? Es bueno saberlo… debería pasar unas vacaciones ahí…- Parpadeo observando al jovencito.

¿No es suya? ¿Y todos esos libros como este? ¿Y el tomo II que tengo?- Las dudas crecían en Henry.

El anciano negó y luego se rasco un poco la cabeza, se sentó apropiadamente, acomodo sus gafas y entonces explicó.- Ha de ser de Arquimedes… El es todo un viajero, no puede quedarse quieto, menos con tantas misiones que cumplir.

¿Usted las ordena cierto…esas misiones? ¿Usted crea los destinos de las personas en estos libros? ¿Por qué elige nuestras vidas? ¿Usted es el autor no?- Y así las preguntas seguían creciendo en el niño.

Merlín rasco su barba indeciso de por donde comenzar.- A ver calma Arturo, no quieras comer todo el pastel de un bocado. Soy el mago Merlín, pero en tu mundo le han dado por decirme que soy el Autor. ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?- Observó a Henry.

Si señor… ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Cómo hace para crearnos nuestros finales felices y porque los villanos como mi abuelo o mi madre no los pueden poseer?- Esa pregunta la tenia viva en su mente y corazón pues ansiaba conocer la respuesta.

A ver Arturo. Calma… Te explico.- Busco las palabras para que lo entendiera.- Tú no tienes el libro original, ni de este tomo, ni del primero. A ver en tu mundo en Storybrooke… Creo que el proceso de un libro es, bueno que alguien lo escriba (ese es el libro original) y luego que alguien lo publique ¿cierto? y lo haga llegar a los lectores… Bueno, algo parecido he hecho yo… Y Arquímedes le dio por ser mi publicista por así decirlo… El hizo llegar el libro a tu abuela quien leyó sin darse cuenta de nada, pero lo entrego a alguien que tenia la fuerza del creer y la imaginación, fue por eso que el libro uno llego a ti. Al final el medio para comunicarme como autor llego a quien deseaba, las personas creyentes. ¿Me entiendes?

Si entiendo.- Aun reflexionaba.- Entonces…

Entonces nada… ya me despertaste ahora me dejas explicar… ¡Faltaba más!- Sentenció Merlín exasperándose. Mientras Henry guardó silencio.

Yo no ordeno misiones a Arquímedes. Volvemos al ejemplo de un autor con un libro… Arquímedes es el encargado de publicar mi historia… Es decir el tiene acceso a lo que acontece en ella antes que cualquiera… Entonces él decide que debe hacer… ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?- La pregunta fue directa viendo directamente a los ojos del pequeño.

Henry volvió a asentir.- Pero…

¿No que estábamos bien?- Preguntó Merlín.- Si estamos bien no hay peros… ¿Continuó o te vuelvo a explicar?

Continué por favor.- Mencionó Henry poniéndole atención.

Tú quieres saber cómo escribo el libro… como funciona esto… No es mucha ciencia… Te lo explicaré de forma sencilla poniendo un ejemplo de tu mundo. En tu mundo hay una actividad que se llama juegos de rol. Se dividen de muchas formas… pero elegiré uno llamado rol de mesa. Yo vendría siendo el narrador. ¿Qué hace el narrador? A pues muy simple, les cuenta una historia a los personajes una global. Pero cada personaje participante, tiene sus propias características e historia de transfondo, tiene su forma de ser, tiene sus meritos y defectos que lo hacen diferente a cualquier otro personaje. Entonces al presentarles la historia como algo que está sucediendo en sus vidas, ellos hacen elecciones y acciones formando su propio destino en la historia. ¿Qué hace el narrador entonces ante esto? Pues observa cada una de esas acciones… y les crea muchos más caminos de elección para hacer la historia capítulo a capítulo. Siempre vigilando. Viendo que las cosas encajen de manera sencilla y así las historias embonen. ¿Qué cómo es que toman acciones? A pues debido a sus características, tanto mentales, físicas, sus poderes y sus meritos y defectos… Ellos solos crean su destino. ¿Ahora entiendes?- Se rasco la mejilla y acomodo sus lentes que se bajaban poco a poco al hablar.

Ahora si me quedo duda Merlín. ¿Me está diciendo que usted no les da sus finales felices?- Preguntó sorprendido.

Así es, yo no les doy sus finales felices. Y te explicaré como se los ganan. Para eso debo decirte que existen tantos finales como existen opciones y elecciones en el mundo. Yo puedo guiarte a través de la historia a un final justo a las medidas de tus acciones y elecciones. ¿Pero recuerdas lo que te dije de la magia?- Entonces el mago apunto con su mano derecha su corazón y con la izquierda su cabeza cerca de la sien del mismo lado.- El corazón y la mente deben estar trabajando en equipo. Recuerda que la magia es esa explosión… esa llama del dragón proveniente del amor. Quienes de esta manera ganen algo en la historia, los hará felices. Todo depende del personaje, de lo que cree y sienta merecer. ¿Si comprendes?- Preguntó por último Merlín.

Sí señor, ahora entiendo y yo quiero hacer lo que usted hace. Quiero guiar a mis madres a su final feliz.- Mencionó Henry.

Pues Arturo, realmente que sean felices depende de ellas mismas. Te pondré el ejemplo de tu madre Regina.- Hizo una pausa y trono los dedos y apareció el tomo I del autor. Entonces le mostro esa pequeña parte de su historia donde Campanita la guiaba hasta su final feliz con Robín.- Este era el final feliz de la Reina Malvada. El arquero y ladrón. ¿Pero lo eligió?- Le preguntó al niño.

No…- Dijo en un tono triste, le estaba diciendo que Robín es el final feliz de su madre.

¿Por qué ese tono de decepción Arturo?- Pregunto el mago sin entender porque la tristeza.

Porque Robín es el final feliz de mi madre, la reina malvada y no lo eligió por temor.

El mago volvió a tronar los dedos y mostró un dibujo, uno que la misma Regina le había enseñado a Henry. – Aquí se muestra lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera conocido a Robín en la taberna del reino del bosque encantado. Si, se ven muy felices ambos. Pero ahora debes entender algo.

¿Qué?- Pregunto Henry.

Las acciones de tu madre le dieron una nueva oportunidad de ganar su final feliz, no como la reina malvada, un personaje que odiaba, porque odiaba en lo que se convertía. Creo que sus acciones realmente eran querer ganar su final feliz como Regina Mills, quien realmente es.

Así que ahora… Regina Mills debe elegir, no la Reina Malvada. Así que entiende algo, tu madre nunca fue la reina malvada sino que siempre fue Regina Mills, esa mujer que volvió poco a poco a dejar entrar el amor en su vida con un pequeño niño que adoptó. ¿Entiendes la importancia del amor?- Entonces busco en el tomo I el final del "Continuará". Puso tanto el final de Robín con Regina como la página donde están los 3 Emma, Henry y la misma Regina en la cabaña del autor.- Estas son las elecciones de Regina y solo una es su final feliz. Porqué si, apareció el príncipe en su vida, pero también ese chico malo que ha domado y que tanto le encanta. Si, con ambos puede ser feliz, pero solo con uno puede serlo verdaderamente porque ante la fuerza del corazón en cuanto al amor no se mide.

Henry asintió.- Creo señor que comprendo su punto.

Bien… ¿Ahora tú quieres guiar a los finales justos? ¿Cierto? Quieres hacer lo que hago ¿no? - Pregunto Merlín una vez más.

Sí señor. Es lo que más deseo.- Afirmo Henry.

Pues hazlo y déjame dormir.- Se acomodo nuevamente en el tronco y cerro sus ojos.

¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Henry a su maestro.

Entonces Merlín aun con los ojos cerrados solo preguntó.- ¿No querrás que te vuelva a tirar de la torre verdad?- Dándole entender que es de la misma manera.- Y borra esos conflictivos pensamientos de ti, no es el futuro que deseas, no porque tengas libertad, actuarás sin dignidad. Déjalos hacer sus elecciones.

Entonces el pequeño asintió.- Si maestro.- Y se puso en marcha conectándose a su mente y a su corazón, lo primero que se movió fue el libro el cual leyó todo lo que le faltaba por leer y entonces miro el tintero con la pluma y esta quedo disponible a su escritura. Era hora de comenzar a construir su historia como autor del libro en el segundo tomo, claro sabía que tendría la supervisión de Merlín.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy con un capítulo que me ha gustado como ha quedado. Me emocionó un poco aunque no tanto como esos de en medio de la tempestad. ¡Pero también hay sangre! Jajajajaja.**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07. Como te comente en PM creo que disfrutarás del capítulo y me hacen siempre querer darte algo bueno pequeña. A y mi querida EvilGween no sabes cómo me encantan tus reviews sobre todo esos malvados jajajaja siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias a ambas.**

**Por cierto he de decir que ya queda muy poco para que acabe la historia… de hecho aun no estoy muy segura de cómo quiero que acabe, aun lo medito.**

**Ah y antes de que se me pase, debo recomendarles a EvilGween como escritora de SwanQueen es genial en sus historias, si pueden pasen a checar su trabajo, es muy bueno y ella sí que utiliza el erotismo además de crear historia bien narrada por supuesto. **

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fue esta melodía que es el intro de una serie que quiero ver, la encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera:**

**Demimonde - Main Title - Penny Dreadful - Soundtrack Theme**

* * *

Capítulo 20. Tiempo Contado.

Tiempo en que August conoce a Neil en Portland

El hombre en chaqueta de cuero negro le enseña la máquina de escribir a Neil con su verdadero nombre escrito en ella, es así como el ladronzuelo deja de huir de él y donde la explicación del hombre de madera comienza con respecto de Emma Swan.

Aun cuando Neil acepto alejarse de la vida de Emma, algo más le fue revelado. El hombre dueño de la máquina de escribir, alzó esta misma dejando ver un par papeles cuidadosamente doblados. Entregándole y dejándolo ver el primero.

Neil lo tomó y lo desdobló. Notando un dibujo de Emma y el juntos.

¿Esa noche fue mágica cierto? Me refiero… a que en verdad pudiste sentir la magia.- Y es que esa noche fue la primera vez que Emma y Neil habían hecho el amor.

¿Por qué me atormentas con esto? Me estás haciendo mucho más difícil mi partida.- Contesto serio y con una mirada penetrante el aun novio de la rubia.

Porque tu sacrificio va a traer la creencia en la magia verdadera, de eso estoy seguro. – Le mencionó Pinocho.

No quiero saber más sabes… Si voy a hacer esto… me mantendré en contacto contigo solo por el bien de Emma. Pero no quiero saber más del tema, respeta eso por favor.- Su voz era un tanto suplicante.

August asintió, así que terminó por no mostrarle la segunda hoja.- No te acerques más a Emma entonces, tenemos un acuerdo y lo respetaremos.

Neil entonces partió de la vida de Emma y esta fue encarcelada.

Sin embargo esa noche August desdoblo la hoja que no entrego a Neil y que no había sido vista por él aun, el aprendiz le había dado instrucciones necesarias para que solo ese joven lo mirará… Pero ahora qué sentido tenía tenerla y no saber de qué se trata. Al desdoblar la hoja era un dibujo de ellos haciendo el amor pero una sombra de un hombre estaba presente, era una sombra con estrellas y galaxias dentro de la misma liberando su energía sobre ellos. Entonces leyó la parte concerniente a la historia. "Entonces el mago liberó parte de su alma tal cual había sido creado él, integrándola en el alma de la vida que se formaba, la vida de un nuevo mago que cambiaría la forma de ver al mundo con la creencia del amor verdadero."

August abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese descubrimiento. Cuando de entre la sombra del callejón, salió un anciano de complexión robusta y sana.- Eso se supone que era un confort para el muchacho. Pues le iba a dar esperanza en un futuro, sobre todo al saber que su hijo cambiaría el mundo.

No quiso saber más.- Sentenció el castaño levantando la mirada hacia el anciano que no era otro que el aprendiz.- ¿De quién es esa sombra?

Del autor.- Fue la respuesta de Percival.

* * *

Avalón actualidad.

Los habitantes restantes en el barco tras el choque quedaron aturdidos y algo cansados por toda la cantidad de magia que tuvieron que realizar.

Las hadas no tardaron en llegar, sus pequeñas alas espolvorearon un poco de polvo de hada que las cubría pero era tan mínimo que solo les devolvió un poco de sus fuerzas. Fue Azul quien comenzó el habla.- Escuchamos todo desde lejos… la batalla que tuvieron sin duda fue mortal. Al final cuando la niebla se disperso lo poco que vimos que hicieron fue impresionante. Por la salvadora no se preocupen, Robín Hood se ha encargado de ir por ella.

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando, la primera que lo hizo es Regina.- Tenemos que ir por Emma.- Sentenció con el alma en un hilo.- No me importa quien vaya por ella… nosotros debemos hacerlo.

No lo creo querida… Estamos en extremo débiles y cabe la posibilidad que las nieblas reaparezcan al sentirse amenazadas con la maldad.- El tono ingles en Cruella le seguía dando ese aire petulante.

¿Tú y cuantos más piensan impedirlo?- Se acercó amenazante la morena, que había sacado a relucir a la reina malvada en esos momentos, con ese tono amedrentador.

¡Basta!- El bastón de Maleficent intervino en medio de ambas para luego introducirse en el leve espacio entre ellas y ver a los ojos de Regina.- ¿Confías en la salvadora?- Indagaba la respuesta en los ojos de su amiga.

Belle observaba al trió de mujeres. No sabía a quién de las tres le tenía más miedo en ese momento. Y la tensión crecía en todos.

Regina observaba a Maleficent directamente a los ojos, su furia fue disminuyendo mientras escuchaba esa pregunta y daba un paso atrás y es que comprendía el punto de su amiga. Y es que además había un juramento de por medio por la orden. Emma no rompería una promesa. Al menos en el fondo de su corazón así lo sentía. Fue así que solo mencionó.- Azul… tú conoces el lugar, ¿cuáles han sido los acontecimientos recientes?- Para luego dar la vuelta y poner atención al hada. Con esa breve acción para el buen observador estaba indicando que confiaba más que nadie en Emma Swan.

De ese modo fue que el hada Azul les llegó a explicar cómo al recién llegar fueron atrapadas por trasgos, como Robín las salvo y como es que buscando a Henry encontraron no solo un lugar seguro, sino también así fue como las encontraron, Robín en verdad buscaba incansablemente al niño.

Regina no sabía bien que pensar de eso, si lo hacía por culpa, para redimirse ante ella o simplemente porque buscaba el objeto mágico. –Bien llévanos a ese lugar seguro para descansar y reponer energía, aunque en este lugar nos recobramos mucho más fácilmente que en Storybrooke.- El último comentario de Regina fue más como una reflexión que al final hizo asentir a todos los seres con magia.

Así las hadas los guiaron internándose en el bosque a un gran claro en medio de este donde yacía una pequeña aldea abandonada, no sabían el motivo, al menos la mayoría, pero Cruella intuía el porqué.

Justo al entrar en la pequeña plazuela de la aldea todos los seres instruidos en magia ahí presentes, sintieron una potente energía mágica acercándose a ellos desde los cielos. Así que todos se prepararon en una media luna poniéndose de un lado.

Una lechuza descendió a un par de metros frente a ellos. Sin embargo con eso una expansión de poder los traspaso. Mientras sentían que no podían moverse.

La lechuza comenzó a convertirse en un hombre, sus alas se convirtieron en una capa de viaje, su vestimenta parecía la de un caballero y un broche dorado colgaba de su pecho era el escudo Pendragón. La capucha de la viaje le cubría el rostro, pero dos personas de la orden sabían muy bien de quien se trataba. "El aprendiz".

El hombre descubrió su rostro mostrando el pasar de los años en él. Mientras hacía de lado su capa mientras sacaba su espada y con su mano libre tomaba el escudo de la casa haciéndolo crecer a uno real que cubría su brazo.- Hasta aquí llegaron tus maldades.

Al decir esto solo unos cuantos quedaron descartados del todo el grupo. Las hadas y Belle por ejemplo. Úrsula por su parte solo pensaba '¿A quién demonios se refiere? En mi vida lo había visto.'

Maleficent solo intentaba liberarse del hechizo, sin mucho éxito concentrándose en buscar la debilidad en él, mientras observaba al hombre que pensaba atacarles.

Sin embargo el Oscuro pensaba que todo iba encaminado a él, pero esta fuerza no es la misma que la del aprendiz en Storybrooke y era de temer, nadie había logrado contener así al oscuro sin la daga. Y ahora más que nunca tenía que defender su final feliz, no podía perder así sin hacer nada.

Por otra parte Regina no solo estudiaba las caras de su oponente, también la de sus compañeros de la orden mientras giraba sus ojos que era lo único que todos podían mover. Y es que los rostros más sospechosos eran los del oscuro y los de Cruella, tal vez a alguno de ellos se estaba refiriendo.

Entonces la persona que a la que estaba dirigidas las palabras del aprendiz comenzó a tener movimiento, pues comprendía en demasía la verdadera magia y creyó en verdad que podía moverse, sus manos apretaron el arma que aun poseía y tomo la fuerza de la daga del oscuro, la cual había sido impregnada de la misma fuerza del fragmento de dragón en su interior, ella reservaba su magia un asunto mayor, mientras Rumple podía sentir como se le iban aminorando las fuerzas. Al poco tiempo no hubo amarre mágico en él pues cayo inconsciente mientras su energía era robada por Cruella. Que camino cruzando la media luna de sus compañeros mientras lanzaba una tajada con la daga del Oscuro que lanzo una tajada mágica de un color purpura. Y mencionaba.- ¿Cómo te atreves sabandija a desafiarme a mí?- Quedando frente a frente el uno del otro.

Entonces el aprendiz sonrió.- Bien, veo que comprendes y por fin das la cara.- Mientras paraba el ataque de Cruella con su escudo.- Pero tú no tienes la fuerza de Mab…Cruella De Vil.- Y con una explosión de poder la separo de él haciéndola hacia atrás. Mientras decía.- Yo Percival, el último caballero de la mesa redonda te vencerá y acabaremos con el mal de tajo, esto lo juro por Arturo.

Pero al ser expulsada hacia atrás, Cruella que dominaba bien la daga como arma cuerpo a cuerpo pues era una sádica asesina que tasajeaba las carnes de sus víctimas hasta quitarles la inmaculada piel que tanto adoraba. Con un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta al mango del arma para que al subir su mano atacará al aprendiz con otra tajada mientras frenaba el empujón con sus piernas.- Oh el pobre caballerito de pacotilla aun le duele la muerte de su rey.- Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a hablarles a sus compañeras las reinas de la oscuridad y a la reina Regina mentalmente. ´¿Qué no comprenden? Tienen que creer verdaderamente en sus capacidades para romper el amarre.'

Percival reacciono a tiempo energizando también su espada que fue a parar en el filo de la daga bloqueando el ataque mientras la fuerza de ambos luchaba por ver quién era superior.

Al entender esto las reinas de la oscuridad y la ex reina malvada se fueron concentrando en creer. La primera en deshacer el amarre fue Úrsula que lanzo sus tentáculos para atrapar al mago.

Este a pesar de estar deteniendo el ataque de Cruella, su experiencia en batalla lo hacía estar atento a todo el terreno y situaciones de peligro de modo que pudo ver el ataque de la bruja del mar que iba directo a su torso y con simplemente estirar su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y flexionar la derecha, aunque Cruella gano peso en su ataque, logró librarse de los tentáculos pues no atinaron a la posición del aprendiz el cual seguido a eso dio una voltereta tan rápido por debajo del hombro levantado de Cruella para quedar atrás de ella y esta se fuera hacia adelante, mientras el movimiento de su capa al girar se alargó utilizándola de lazo para atrapar los tentáculos de Úrsula y jalar la capa hacia a él para acercar a la otra oponente sorpresivamente y así con la inercia cuando ella se proyectaba hacia él abrió la mano lanzando una energía blanquecina que se estrello directo a la bruja del mar dejándola fuera de combate completamente desmallada.

Y en ese mismo tiempo Cruella detenía su avance para no caer y se giraba hacia el mago caminando desafiante él, este sonrió pues sabía que la cosa se pondría interesante, Maleficent por su parte comenzó a moverse y un ruido animal como un gruñido leve comenzaba a salir de su garganta al abrir su boca expulso fuego como un dragón directo hacia el mago, el cual alzó el brazo con su escudo y lo retuvo. Sin embargo este ataque era demasiado fuerte y lo hizo doblarse hacia atrás levemente. Su brazo comenzó a temblar sin embargo su energía se concentro en tratar de devolverle su propio fuego a Maleficent.

Cruella aprovechando el momento se lanzó hacia el mago con otra estocada de luz purpura mientras este nuevamente volvía a parar con su espada que seguía reflejando la luz blanca la estocada de Cruella. Era difícil detener los dos ataques pero lo estaba logrando, el fuego de Maleficent regresaba hacia ella poco a poco.

Sin embargo Cruella con una destreza felina giro atrapando la mano de Percival mientras cambiaba la daga a su otra mano libre, si, quedaba justo en frente pero de espaldas al mago pero su brazo se balanceo hacia atrás clavando en el corazón del hombre la daga.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron con sorpresa. Sentía como se le iba la vida al caer al suelo mientras Cruella sacaba la daga y volteaba a ver a su oponente derrotado con una expresión de total satisfacción al ver brotar la sangre del pecho del aprendiz que mancho la daga y la mano con el guante rojizo de la villana. Y Maleficent dejaba de expulsar el fuego.

Para las demás, Regina no se pudo librar del amarre, pero eso no era cierto, era solo que no quiso intervenir y comenzó a acercarse a Cruella y el cuerpo del aprendiz que la buscaba con la mirada y con sus últimas fuerzas le mencionó en un susurro.- Esta bien… Henry... Esta con él. – Mientras cerraba los ojos y finalmente se le escapo la vida.

Las hadas también fueron liberadas al morir el aprendiz. Las cuales se quedaron revoloteando horrorizadas por lo sucedido.

Belle corrió hacia Rumple y lo abrazó con cuidado y le acarició la mejilla.- Despierta, Rumple…Despierta.

Cruella comenzó a caminar hacia Belle y Rumplestinsky se detuvo observándolos con una mirada fría.- Esta bien. Solo utilicé su poder.

Belle levantó la mirada temerosa.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Entonces Rumple comenzó a reaccionar, pues Cruella dejo de utilizar el poder de la daga, pero a esas alturas tenía que aclararles algo.

Rumple sintió el confort de Belle y su amor, sonrió un poco, aunque también estaba preocupado de la situación. Se logró incorporar sentándose y esto hizo que Belle lo observará a los ojos y sonriera un poco.

Si… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto el mago oscuro y de hecho todos comenzaron a prestarles atención incluyendo a Úrsula que se sentía aun aturdida por el golpe recibido.

Yo te cree oscuro… De hecho no necesito tener en mi posesión la daga para mandarte algo… Porque esa daga es como una extensión mía ahora que el fragmento del aliento del dragón está en mi corazón. Su poder es mi poder, por eso puedo ordenarte siempre que lo desee. Sin embargo… Hay algo que debes saber… Tu poder se acaba… -Le muestra la daga y comienzan a ver a pesar de la sangre que el nombre de Rumple comienza a desaparecer poco a poco.- Esto es porque en este lugar y tiene la mayor influencia del dragón… El todo. Y la magia verdadera toma lugar… Así que todo tipo de magia poco a poco tiende a ser parte del dragón. Si no aprendes a utilizarla o regenerarla a tu favor… tu tiempo de vida acabará… pues tu alma está ligada a la daga… así que, creo que conviene que obtengas tu final feliz antes de que eso suceda. Lo siento, en mis condiciones no puedo hacer más que avisarte… Y esto lo hago por el compromiso de la orden que todos formamos.- Se agacho observando a Belle jalo una de sus manos y depositó la daga en ella.- Creo que querrás estar al pendiente de cuánto tiempo le queda de vida. Depende de ti si deseas creer o no. Se te notan a leguas tus dudas querida…- Al hacer esto las manos de Belle quedaron manchadas de la sangre del aprendiz.

Cruella se levantó y camino a la posada que era el lugar más grande donde todos podrían estar para descansar de ese duro ataque y reponer fuerzas.- Ahora creo que nos vendría bien un descanso. ¿No creen queridos?

Los demás reflexionaban las palabras de Cruella, inconscientemente comenzarón a seguirla para pasar al refugio. De esa forma entendieron que todos, absolutamente sus destinos están unidos por esa breve promesa que hicieron y Cruella lo estaba respetando.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Sorpresa capítulo doble!**

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07.- Alza su puño.- Tú entenderás. Mi querida EvilGween recuerda algo… el Rated M no solo es para lo erótico sino también por mucha violencia…- Le guiña el ojo.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fue esta canción de mi grupo favorito de j-rock, la encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera:**

**Silent Jealousy (Subtitulada al español)**

* * *

Capítulo 21. Celos Silenciosos.

Avalón en el lago.

El agua comenzaba a sentirse tibia, tal vez por que comenzaba a atardecer y el sol pegaba mucho más fuerte en las aguas, el largo camino que Emma emprendía. 'Falta poco Emma, aguanta.' Se decía una y otra vez mientras daba una brazada tras otra pero cada vez en menor velocidad. La verdad era lógico que la salvadora se sintiera con poca fuerza, después de haber perdido tanta sangre, haberse expuesto a la presión del agua y haber sido dejada en la superficie para que nadara hasta la orilla estando tan lejos, bueno eso hablaba de la resistencia de la rubia, sin mencionar todo el estrés y la tensión.

El camino de Robín fue en parte una larga caminata y para hacerlo un poco más rápido un descenso destrepando la cabecera, para cuando llego a las orillas del lago, el más grande que había visto en su vida cabe señalar, notaba el cuerpo de la rubia o lo que creía era Emma aproximarse hacia la orilla sin embargo aun estaba lejos, se cruzo de brazos esperando, hasta que noto que la rubia se hundió y no salía. Rápidamente dejo sus armas en la tierra para que no se mojarán y estropearan y se quito los zapatos y la chaqueta, lanzándose al lago e iniciando el nado, para cuando alcanzó a Emma, esta se encontraba flotando boca abajo ya por un largo rato. La tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la orilla.

Dio un par de palmadas al rostro de la rubia esperando que despertase, pero al ver que no, toco su pulso, era algo débil.- Bien, vamos Sheriff, es hora que me muestre que bien pelea.- Bufo al ver que no reaccionaba y entonces comenzó la maniobra, respiración de boca a boca mientras masajeaba el pecho con ritmos 1,2,3,4 y en la quinta volvía a inyectar aire y así hasta que la rubia reaccionó sacando el agua ingerida.

El arquero se alejo un poco entonces para dejarle libre el espacio y no taparle la entrada de aire, sin embargo no dejando mucha distancia y si poniéndose de cuclillas a la expectativa de lo que ocurriese.

Emma tosió sacando el agua, al parecer el efecto del beso de la sirena solo fue por un breve instante en lo que la sacaba a la superficie, pero de ahí todo volvió a la normalidad de manera que pudo ahogarse si no hubiera la ayuda de…'¿De quién?'- Emma movió la cabeza enlodándose un poco por la tierra a su alrededor, sin intención de hacerlo claro esta y busco con la mirada mientras seguía tosiendo y tomaba aire hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de su salvador, Robín, que se encontraba pendiente de ella mirándola con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

No voy a cantarte como la sirenita a su príncipe… Así que levántate.- Añadió Ronald con un toque de humor. Mientras él si se ponía de pie.- ¡El susto que me has dado Sheriff Swan no se me va a olvidar tan fácil!

El simple hecho de ver a Robín solo le hizo preguntar por su hijo. -¡¿Y Henry? ¿Dónde está?! – Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para girar la vista y tener mejor perspectiva por si estaba cerca a ellos.

Ronald entonces borro la sonrisa y su rostro se torno a preocupación.- No lo sé, lo he estado buscando sin pista alguna y la verdad es que temo mucho por él. Pero no hay que perder la esperanza… Lo vamos a encontrar…

Emma entonces sin previo aviso cambio su actitud, no es que estuviera controlada por las tinieblas pero este hombre puso en peligro a su hijo. Y así con una total sorpresa para Roland, la rubia que estaba bastante enojada golpeó el abdomen del arquero con un derechazo. Lo cual provocó en el rubio doblarse hacia el frente sacándole el aire mientras la salvadora le mencionaba la razón del golpe.- ¡Esto es por haber puesto en peligro a mi hijo!- Mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba un izquierdazo al rostro tumbando a Robín al suelo.- Y eso por perderlo en un lugar extraño y peligroso.

Ronald se sobo la quijada mientras mencionaba al mismo tiempo.- Si así golpea no estando al 100% no quiero una verdadera pelea con usted, que casi ya la tuvimos.- Emma sacudía su mano izquierda mientras se acercaba a Robín, mientras le tendía la mano derecha para ayudarlo a pararse. Este correspondió el gesto tomando su mano y levantándose.- En verdad lo lamento Emma, pero ocurrió recién llegue, estaba inconsciente y por eso no supe que paso con el niño.

Emma asintió preocupada.- Pero ahora explícame… ¿Por qué lo atacaste? ¿Por qué te uniste a los villanos?- Los ojos azules de la rubia se centraron en los ojos del arquero pidiéndole respuestas.

Mire Emma… lo que quería era volver a Storybrooke… no solo yo, toda mi familia… Separarme de Marian y poder vivir mi amor con Regina, siendo así un ejemplo de verdad para mi hijo y hacer dichosa a mi amada. Dejar que Marian rehaga su vida que la verdad es un martirio la vida juntos y es que lo pudimos comprobar en poco tiempo. – Suspiro para continuar.- En fin Gold se acercó a hacer un trato conmigo, así que acepte, pero a cambio de ese final feliz, bueno, tenía que entregarle ese artefacto mágico que se puso Henry en la cabeza, si fallaba mi familia corría peligro. No intente poner en peligro a Henry, soy quien mejor puntería tiene en todo el reino encantado y en Storybrooke. Le pude haber arrebatado el sombrero con la daga. Esa era mi intención.

Al escuchar el amor que le profesaba a Regina, la rubia arrugo un poco el entrecejo y tenso la quijada, no le agradaba esa idea que él regresará, pero entendía que estar amenazado por una banda de villanos era de temer y bueno… No quería dañar a Henry… 'El tipo no es tan malo'. Pensó Emma. Luego suspiró.- Mira… primero que nada gracias por salvar mi vida. – En su rostro apenas se logro percibir una pequeña sonrisa hacia su rubio rival.- Pero tengo que decirte algo importante.- Se noto sincera en sus palabras.- Verás, Regina y yo nos amamos, nunca pensamos que esto podía sucedernos pero es importante que lo sepas, lo siento mucho por ti… imagino cómo te sientes y lo confundido que debes estar, pero es la verdad. Y no pienso dejar que aparezcas solo para confundir las cosas, Regina, Henry y yo somos una familia, una verdadera familia ¿Entiendes?- La rubia se notaba seria al decirle todo esto.- Pero también sé que es injusto para ti no explicarte hacia ella, porque si la conozco no ha de estar pensando muy bien de ti en estos momentos… Le tienes que explicar…Eso no lo pienso impedir, lo que no consentiré es que intentes volver a su vida como un pretendiente. ¿Te queda claro?

El arquero pasó de un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa a uno con total seriedad mostrando cierta molestia que sin duda causaban las palabras de la rubia. Por un momento cruzó en su mente que debió haberla dejado en el río, ladeo la cabeza suspirando intentando quitarse esa idea. Sin embargo apretó sus puños. Y como acto reflejo lanzo un golpe a Emma justo al rostro impactando sus labios abriéndole el labio superior justo cuando la rubia le decía "¿Te ha quedado claro?" y tirándola al suelo. La sangre salía en pequeñas gotas de la boca de Emma Swan.

La rubia sacudió un poco la cabeza para reponerse del golpe y se levanto a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque del arquero que nunca se presento, sin embargo el acercamiento de Robín fue para tenderle la mano para ayudarse a levantarse.- ¡Eso fue por introducirte en el final feliz de Regina y yo. No debiste regresar a Marian a mi vida, no sabes cuánto me dolió superar su pérdida… Pero lo superé y encontré una buena mujer con quien ser feliz, mi reina… M I A!- Dijo con furia el arquero.- Así que no te pienses que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, le haré recordar mis besos, tanto que te preguntarás si al verte no me ve a mí. Porque lo mío con Regina es verdadero amor. Tú no sabes lo que quieres… Eres como una niña, ¿y el pirata qué? ¿No estabas muy acaramelada con él? Todo el pueblo lo veía. Como es que puedes cambiar tan fácilmente de sentimientos, no me da confianza y no dejaré que le rompas el corazón a REGINA. Prepárate porque la haré regresar a mí.- Los ojos de Robín demostraban la furia que sentía en esos momentos, su cuerpo inclusive se notaba temblar pues se contenía de no agarrarla a golpes.

Emma entonces acorto la distancia, su rostro se alzó intentando en vano alcanzar la altura del de Robín, sus manos crispadas temblaban a sus respectivos lados, sin embargo su mirada era fiera e intimidante.- Vete acostumbrando arquero, que Regina no es más tuya. Solo cumplí con avisarte lo que pasa, ahora si me disculpas no perderé tiempo contigo. Iré a buscarla.- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque nuevamente.

¡Sheriff! Yo sé donde esta Regina… así que buena suerte en su búsqueda…- Camino hacia la dirección contraria que había tomado Emma. La cual se detuvo de golpe.

¿Eso es verdad?- Preguntó la rubia.

Podré ser ladrón pero no mentiroso.- Le grito mientras se alejaba.

Emma pateo el piso levantando pasto y tierra con sus botas. Odiaba tener que estar al lado de Robín en esos momentos, pero si así era esto, tenía que ver a Regina lo antes posible. Se dio la vuelta aguantándose toda la furia y camino detrás del arquero. En su mente solamente resonaba." Te amo Regina y este mequetrefe no se meterá en nuestro final feliz".

* * *

Avalón en el claro del bosque en la aldea abandonada.

Al llegar a una pequeña aldea entre el bosque que extrañamente parecía desierta y de hecho tenía demasiados años de no ser habitada comenzaba a oscurecer. Lograron encontrar vida en una luz acogedora proveniente del calor que brindaba una chimenea de lo que seguramente era una posada.

El trayecto al lado de Robín había sido en silencio y es que la verdad ambos se calmaron, era inútil discutir, tenían que regresar a Storybrooke y para empezar tenían que encontrar a Henry y a las hadas eso solo sucedería si la orden y Robín trabajaban en equipo. Emma no sabía nada aun de que las hadas habían sido encontradas por Robin y fueron ellas quien guiaron a la orden a tan peculiar lugar.

La tensión había pasado ya y los acontecimientos que habían descubierto en la aldea les habían dado un camino a donde seguir a todos los de la orden, sin embargo, solo esperaban a Emma y a Robín, anochecía y tenían que descansar si es que querían enfrentar los peligros que sin duda tendrían en busca del niño y el autor. Entonces se escucho una voz conocida, la de la rubia que gritaba buscando a la ex alcaldesa.- ¡Regina!

Regina que estaba muy preocupada y sentada cerca del fuego de la chimenea se paro y corrió a la salida mientras abría la puerta de la posada mientras esa voz le devolvía la luz a su vida, 'Emma está bien'. No dejaba de pensar la reina que no vio a Robín y se lanzo directo a los brazos de Emma robándole un beso el cual fue correspondido con otro robo de beso por parte de la rubia.

Entonces la morena pregunto con mucho interés. Ya que aunque la veía toda sucia, su mirada e incluso hasta su ropa había cambiado ya que le había proporcionado una armadura ligera con forma de escamaciones plateadas la dama del lago a la salvadora, junto con Excalibur. Para Regina la apariencia de su Rubia tendía más a la de un príncipe. Sonreía embelezada observándola, realmente hacia honor a su familia y su Príncipe-Princesa era encantadora. Ahora entendía a Snow como se derretía por David. Simplemente así eran los genes de la salvadora.

Me salvaste Regina, no morí gracias a tu amor.- Le sonrió.- Luego al caer fue arrastrada hacia lo más profundo del lago y como me ahogaba, la dama del lago me beso para que pueda respirar… creo que es una Neridah. Y ahí me entrego lo que creo que es Excalibur…- Miro hacia su cintura pues se la había amarrado a la cintura con la correa que traía con la funda. -Para luego sacarme y nade mucho, de hecho por unas casi me ahogo… Si no es que Robín me saco del lago y me dio respiración de boca a boca y me trajo de vuelta a ti…- Sonrió un poco.- Prácticamente eso es lo más relevante.

Regina abrió un poco la boca sorprendida… pero es que los celos comenzaban a brotar en ella… '¿Qué tenían los labios de Emma Swan que atraían a todos? Esos labios solo son de ella…' Pensó la morena, llena de celos, que supo ocultar bien, poco a poco sonrió con una mueca de lado.- Bien Emma bienvenida.

Entonces una voz potente y varonil transmitió el nombre de la ex alcaldesa.- Regina.

La morena miro entonces a Emma a los ojos y la verdad a pesar de toda la emoción del momento, estaba tan llena de celos que no quería ver a su Rubia en esos momentos, entonces volteó y observó a Robín, alzó una ceja, aun no perdonaba al rubio por lo que pasó con Henry.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Roland?- Sentenció fríamente.

Tenemos que hablar… Ahora. Tengo que explicar todo lo que ocurrió.- Mencionó en un tono más suave tratando de tranquilizar sus celos.

No eres mi persona favorita en este momento Roland, no sé si sea prudente que hablemos.- Comento la morena.

El arquero entonces desesperado por ese muro que ponía Regina hacia él la tomo de la muñeca derecha y la jalo caminando hacia la posada.- Parece que te gusta el trato rudo Regina, no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo, lo haremos.-

La morena fue casi llevada a rastras y Emma entonces se enfureció, les dio alcance y se puso en frente de Robín obstaculizando la entrada de la posada.- Esa no es forma de tratarla. Suéltala ahora, te lo advierto Robín. Regina es MÍA.- Entonces desenfundo la espada.

Regina observo esto y si esa espada era en realidad Excalibur podría hacer mucho daño al arquero.- Emma, guarda esa espada por favor.- Sugirió la ex alcaldesa.- Iré a hablar con el… además en estos momentos Emma Swan tampoco tu eres una de mis personas favoritas así que hazte a un lado.- Y es que los celos aun la controlaban y tal vez esto le serviría como una probada de su propio chocolate, después de todo no hizo ni siquiera una mueca de desprecio al describir que fue besada por la dama del lago. Se zafo de Robín y camino hacia la entrada de la posada, pasando de largo a Emma.

Robín hizo lo mismo por su parte y Emma los comenzó a seguir. Al abrir la puerta de la posada todos se les quedaron viendo, más Regina solo mencionó.- Ronald acompáñame a un cuarto, ahí podremos hablar más cómodos. – Al ver que Emma los acompañaba, solo sentencio.- Tú no Emma, esto es solo entre Robín y yo.

Entonces subieron las escaleras de la posada el par que tenía que hablar y Emma se quedo observándolos desconcertada porque no sabía que le pasaba a Regina, la estaba tratando cortante y eso la desesperaba. '¿Acaso la presencia de Robín le hacían recordar su tiempo juntos?' Eso era algo que le invadía de miedo y celos.

En la habitación Roland comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido. Pero Regina solo le contesto un poco más amable, pues no tenía el corazón de piedra, incluso su mirada era suave y algo tierna.- Ronald, entiende, lo nuestro… lo nuestro fue muy bonito y te lo agradezco, pero estoy con Emma. Estoy enamorada de esa niña rubia. Entiéndelo por favor.

¿Entenderlo? ¿Quieres que entienda que en tan poco tiempo has olvidado mis besos?- Dio un paso más hacia Regina acortando el espacio entre ellos.- ¿Qué no vez que soy la única persona que ha dado todo lo que tiene por estar un momento a tu lado? ¿Y que yo si arriesgaría todo por ser tu final feliz?- Dio otro paso mientras la atrapaba de la cintura y la besaba a la fuerza pero muy apasionadamente buscando profundizar en ese beso y hacerle recordar lo que eran ellos dos juntos.

En ese momento la rubia que no resistía más sin saber que pasaba, llegaba a la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta viendo el beso. Abrió mucho los ojos, las dudas la carcomían junto con los celos '¿y si no es el final feliz de Regina?' Se preguntaba la rubia, mientras se daba vuelta bajando nuevamente con los demás sin que el par de la habitación se dé cuenta.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo! Y lo primero que quiero decir es que me he fijado en las estadísticas y es que la mayoría se ha saltado un capítulo, mi anterior actualización subí dos capítulos seguidos el número 20 (que tienen un contenido muy importante para los acontecimientos siguientes) y el 21 (que es toda la escena de celos del trió central Emma, Regina y Robín). Así que si les pediría que antes de leer este capítulo relean los anteriores dos, para que lleven bien el hilo de la historia. **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07, EvilGween. Las comienzo a consentir… ya que son ustedes las que han puesto reviews en toda la historia, Reviews que yo adoro, pues aquí les dejo algo Rated M. No saben el trabajo que me da escribir este tipo de capítulos… Pero aquí esta… Hamichi, espero no haber tardado tanto y quedes conforme con lo que se mereció Robin jajajaja**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, fueron 2 melodías, las encuentran en Youtube de la siguiente manera y de favor lean con las indicaciones que les dejo si quieren tomarla de ambientación:**

**Closer Than Sisters - Penny Dreadful - Abel Korzeniowski (Para la parte Regina-Robin)**

**Emma and Regina Until the End (Para la parte Regina- Emma)**

* * *

Capítulo 22. Instinto.

Emma bajo las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido meditando en silencio lo que había visto, le dolía pero no iba a permitir que le roben el amor de su vida, después de sentir el amor de Regina al caer, bueno, su vida cobro sentido y no tenía que estar huyendo de relaciones… siempre había tenido problemas con ellas, o ella acababa por irse o realmente que era la mayoría se iban por su propia cuenta y esta vez… esta vez no iba a permitir que la felicidad se le escape de las manos.

Los que estaban cerca de la chimenea lograron verla algo rara pero no dijeron nada.

La rubia se había quedado a los pies de las escaleras con el ceño fruncido sin mencionar nada y con la mirada perdida, cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban, sonrió un poco indicando que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba y no quería preguntas, abrió la puerta de la posada.- Necesito un poco de aire.- Susurro mientras salía y volvía a cerrar la puerta, para esta vez apoyarse en ella mientras veía como la luna comenzaba a tornarse más brillante pues la noche había renacido para ese día. Así como cruzaba sus brazos para no comenzar a golpear cosas por la impotencia.

En la habitación Regina se separo de Robín, aun se encontraba en Shock pero la primera reacción que fue a segundos de su separación fue lanzarle una cachetada tan dura que quedo marcada su mano en el rostro del arquero en un color rojizo.- Escúchame bien Ronald, porque es la última vez que lo digo.- El tono volvía a ser amenazador y sus ojos reflejaban furia y algo de confusión mientras su respiración era agitada y lo apuntaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.- Estoy con Emma Swan.

Robín al recibir el golpe que le hizo doblar el rostro hacia a un lado se llevo una de sus manos a sobar su mejilla, sus cejas se juntaron, definitivamente no era la reacción que quería obtener de Regina. Al escuchar sus palabras la observó a los ojos y entendió que había una pequeña duda, le había hecho recordar algo.- Aun sientes algo por mi… lo veo en tus ojos Regina.

La ex alcaldesa que aun estaba agitada miro el brillo de los ojos de Robin y apretó su quijada, mientras su porte volvía a ser el mismo, seria y arrogante para terminar siendo completamente sincera con él.- Si Ronald, siento algo por ti, melancolía… Yo ya no soy la misma Regina desvalida que conociste en el bosque encantado cuando la maldición nos regreso a nuestro lugar de origen. Aprendí a vivir sin ti, lo nuestro hubiera sido lindo y perfecto…

Aun lo puede ser…- Argumento interrumpiendo el arquero con el corazón en un hilo.

Regina negó.- No Ronald…ya no.

Me entregaste tu corazón Regina. ¿Lo recuerdas? En nadie más confiaste… ni siquiera en Emma Swan.- Lo cual hizo hincapié en ello.

La morena sonrió un poco forzado apretando los labios.- Eso fue en el pasado y… si recordamos eso… tú lo perdiste y estuve en peligro y ella apareció con todo su equipo y te ayudo a recuperarlo.- Suspiro.- Ella nunca me ha fallado Roland.

¿No? ¿Y cuando trajo a Marian no te fallo?- Preguntó el arquero con cierto dolor.

Ella no decidió hacerme daño Ronald… Y tú y yo decidimos separarnos. Y ella aunque ha tenido tantas oportunidades de dudar de mí… de no querer estar cerca… Ella, ella es la única en Storybrooke que en verdad ha estado a mi lado desde que llego… aunque al principio no sabíamos que todas nuestras riñas eran por atracción… Escúchalo bien Ronald, porque sé que mis palabras te hieren y no quiero eso… Pero ame a Emma Swan desde que se presentó a mi casa a regresarme a Henry. Y estaré a su lado hasta que ella lo quiera. Que espero sea hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Lo siento…-Bajo la mirada suspiro y salió de la habitación aun con el nudo en la garganta pues ella estuvo enamorada de ese hombre y sabe que es bueno y lo que menos quería era dañarlo.

Entonces Regina bajo lentamente las escaleras intentando recobrar su semblante sereno y parar el efecto del nudo mientras parpadeaba bastante para que ese par de lágrimas se contuvieran, pero acabaron saliendo, lo cual hizo que las limpie con su dedo índice. Para cuando llego al final de la escalera estaba mucho más repuesta, esto era producto de tantos años de práctica al ocultar sus sentimientos cuando se convertía en la reina malvada. Al presentarse la vieron todos tranquila incluso les sonrió, pero sus ojos buscaban a su Príncipe-Princesa. Entonces pregunto. - ¿Y Emma?

Fue Maleficent quien le clarifico la duda.- Acaba de salir hace unos momentos, dijo que necesitaba aire.

La rubia que estaba en la puerta pudo escuchar la pregunta de Regina, se separó de la puerta y se paró mirando hacia ella dispuesta a entrar, sin embargo le ganó la misma Regina que abrió de golpe la puerta y quedo cara a cara a Emma.

Regina al ver la expresión de la rubia se preocupo, sin duda algo pasaba en la cabeza de esa rubia terca, que tanto amaba.- ¿Emma… q-?- Fue interrumpida por agarre de muñeca algo brusco para ser jalada fuera de la posada, la morena apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta y se detuvo extrañada y dolorida de la muñeca, la cual mediante un jalón de su parte fue liberada. La actitud no solo le estaba preocupando, también le estaba molestando.- Tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué ocurrió?- Sin embargo Emma no volteaba a verla cuándo hizo la pregunta, solo continuó su camino.

Por un momento en la cabeza de Regina paso decirle por orgullo ante esa actitud que aun no sabía reconocer el estado de ánimo como para darle un nombre. Que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte con ella. Sin embargo notaba la seriedad de Emma y su preocupación crecía. Así que termino siguiéndola. Pero algo no andaba bien. -¿Qué tienes?- Fue la respuesta de la morena que sin duda no contesto a la pregunta de la rubia por estar mucho más preocupada por descifrar lo que le ocurría.

* * *

Emma caminaba sin rumbo como león enjaulado.

Se hace muy noche Emma y debemos estar en un lugar seguro.- Le menciona como para que vuelvan.

Entonces la rubia abre una puerta de una pequeña casa, todo está reducido, a una sola habitación, ahí está la mesa, la cocina, la cama. A Emma no le importa lo reducido y entra, Regina tras de ella y entonces la rubia cierra aprisionándola en la puerta con sus brazos y su cuerpo.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Vuelve a preguntar. Lo que hay que entender es que una persona puede ser demasiado celosa no por el hecho de ser insegura, que eso es lo mínimo, sino por el miedo de perder a la persona que se ama precisamente. Eso es lo más aterrador y más porque se ha sentido la dicha cuando se está completamente enamorado y correspondido y no se quiere perder esa sensación por nada del mundo, a veces el amor hace actuar tontamente a uno mismo sin hacer reaccionar sino ser puro instinto... Lo que hace que se sobreviva en cierta forma pues eso de sentir verdaderos celos es una manera tortuosa de morir lentamente, no como los celos en cierta forma infantiles que hace un momento Regina sintió pues sabía perfectamente la rubia le pertenecía de pies a cabeza.

Regina sin comprender mucho piensa que tras la caminata que dio la rubia se encontró con la sangre del mago muerto hace apenas unas horas ese mismo día. Pues el cuerpo había sido incinerado por la misma ex reina malvada y sus cenizas esparcidos por una corriente de aire. Al menos a su forma tuvo un entierro piadoso, pues no sabría que se le pudiera haber ocurrido a sus compañeros de la orden. Y entonces entendió tal vez ese era el nerviosismo de la rubia. Ni por el más mínimo instante le paso por la mente que eran celos, menos después de que le había confirmado que sintió su amor y este le salvo. – Bueno es que aterrizamos en el bosque de una manera no muy agradable todos sin fuerzas y las hadas nos encontraron, al final me convencieron que debo confiar en ti y dejar que nos alcances, así que nos trajeron a este lugar alegando que es seguro pero apenas pusimos un pie en la plaza fuimos atacados por un mago que tanto Rumple como Cruella parecían conocer bien y nos inmovilizo. Al final la pelea se puso algo fuerte y el mago acabo muerto en manos de Cruella… Así como también revelo a Rumple que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida… Nuestro oponente bueno antes de morir dijo algo importante que tal vez… bueno tal vez sea muy bueno y este ocasionando una balanza a nuestro favor… Henry esta con el autor… bueno al menos es lo que creemos todos. Y está bien…- Regina le dio una mirada llena de esperanza y fe a su rubia pensando que estas palabras la tranquilizarían.

Emma escucho cada palabra de Regina y sin embargo notaba que no le hablaba de Robín y lo sucedido en esa habitación y sentía que perdía el control de sí misma, sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, un poco de esperanza ilumino su ser e hizo que esa melancolía y frustración que traen los celos comenzara a reflejarlos y no se los tragara para que le destruyese el alma. Su mirada seguía siendo de una leona enjaulada llena de furia, pero a pesar de eso la ex alcaldesa miro como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la rubia.

Regina no pudo entonces evitar que su corazón se le oprimiera ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo la mujer que ama. Paso sus manos por las mejillas de Emma secándolas sin comprender que pasaba por esa cabeza dura que a veces tendía en poseer Emma Swan que solo aumentaron su preocupación.

La rubia solo pensaba. 'Chico ojala estés abogando por mí con ese autor… porque sin tu madre me muero.' La mirada de dolor de la rubia hizo que tensara los músculos faciales y juntara el entrecejo sin embargo recorrió del rostro hacia abajo para mirar todo el cuerpo de Regina. No podía seguir imaginando que las manos de otro hubieran tocado a su reina y que ella lo amo o que tal vez lo siga haciendo, sobre todo tras ese beso. Para volver a subir su vista y centrar sus ojos en los de la morena casi penetrándola con la mirada como si necesitase sacar su alma para comprobar que era de ella y solo de ella.

La ex alcaldesa pudo sentir no solo el dolor en Emma que estaba reflejando visiblemente, sino el deseo, Emma Swan no estaba pensando era como un animal salvaje que solo quería saciar sus instintos. Cuando escucho de los labios de la rubia en un tono lleno de deseo, frustración y hasta suplica algo que le clarifico todo.

¡Voy a hacerte olvidar cada beso y caricia de tus amores pasados!- Sin pensarlo se acerco para besarla lentamente pero poco a poco ese beso fue haciéndose fugaz buscando profundidad, acariciando sus lenguas, mientras las manos de la rubia simplemente habían roto la ropa de la morena, la parte que cubría la parte superior.

Regina sintió en ese tirón de su ropa que confirmo el sonido al rasgarse de la misma. Esto por un momento la asusto pues nunca había visto a Emma en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo la encendió, era una extraña mezcla de placer y tortura porque sabía que necesitaba calmarla, eran celos, unos celos locos, tanto o más como los que ella había sentido cuando la rubia le conto como si nada que había sido besada por la dama del lago. Tal vez más…mucho más… Entonces la sintió apartarse de sus labios. 'Oh Emma Swan no hagas eso'. Pensaba la ex reina malvada, que tras tomar un poco de aire volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la rubia prácticamente comiéndola.

Emma en ese beso comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que cubría su parte superior, para luego ayudar su amada con esas ropas rasgadas y rotas y quitárselas por completo incluyendo su ropa interior. Al separarse nuevamente de los labios de Regina, no sin antes lamerlos, el instinto animal se apodero por completo de la rubia y es que la bestia tiende a marcar con su olor interno su propiedad, el ser humano la forma que tiene de marcar propiedad es precisamente esa, lamiendo. Y esa noche toda Regina seria devorada.

La respiración de ambas mujeres era agitada, ambas se miraron con deseo y es que nunca antes habían experimentado un deseo así. Emma empujo a la puerta a Regina de una forma no muy sutil para luego adherirse a ella en un mar de besos comenzando desde la cicatriz de sus labios para luego lamerlos, luego una mejilla y luego la otra siempre terminando con un leve toque de su lengua pasando por su mejilla, la rubia se acerco al oído izquierdo de la morena y mordió levemente el lóbulo del mismo y al ir separando sus dientes fue pasando su lengua por este, para luego ir bajando por su cuello, mientras lo olía y mordisqueaba dejando también parte de su olor en ella impregnado por su lengua.

Regina paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia sintiendo como el busto de esta rosaba los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar y es que lentamente su centro bajo comenzó a sentirse tibio.

Emma separo su rostro del cuello de la morena para disfrutar esa reacción de su amada mientras las manos de la rubia desabrochaban la ropa de la morena en la parte inferior luego acariciaron sus caderas y se introdujeron dentro de las ropas entre sus glúteos atrayéndola como si se pudiera más hacia ella y besaba y mordía la barba de Regina para luego lamer toda la barbilla y llegar a el lóbulo derecho y devorarlo de la misma manera que había hecho con el izquierdo.

Ese contacto de sus partes bajas encendió a Regina cuando Emma la atrajo hacia si soltando un gemido adorable que en un leve susurro solo mencionó.- No te detengas…-Mientras las uñas de una de las manos de la morena se clavaron en su cuello y bajaron un poco dejando unas finas marcas blanquecinas en el mismo hasta el final de uno de los hombros de Emma mientras una de sus manos acariciaban la rubia cabellera de su amada.

Emma entonces comenzó a besar y lamer el inicio de sus hombros muy cerca del cuello, para luego ir bajando a los pechos de Regina en los cuales puso bastante interés, primero con el derecho que prácticamente lo fue succionando para lamerlo por completo y luego juguetear con su lengua el pezón, al sentirlo erecto sonrió para sí, le encantaban esas reacciones de su Regina, como su piel se erizaba al contacto como cada poro de su piel pedía más y más de ella. Antes de separar sus labios de ese pecho mordió un par de veces el pezón, haciendo que la morena le dé un par de gemidos más para Emma eran canticos celestiales. Esto mismo hizo que la rubia bajara sus manos y dejara caer toda la ropa que cubría la parte baja de la morena, que con un rápido y elegante movimiento se deshizo de estas moviendo sus pies y empujándolas hacia un lado levemente.

Entonces la morena sintió como las manos de la rubia acariciaban sus piernas y al llegar a sus caderas sintió como la alzaban, Emma se apoyo de la puerta para esto y metió la pierna derecha en medio de las de Regina que comprendió al instante, abrió los ojos y se centro en la rubia mientras sus manos se apoyaron de los hombros de Emma para alzarse y acomodar sus piernas en las caderas de la rubia.

Este acto de la morena facilito mucho a la rubia estar a la altura de los senos de Regina, beso en medio de ellos y luego levanto el rostro y la observo a los ojos pues Regina también la miraba con mucho deseo y amor, la morena le regalo una sonrisa cómplice que hacía que esa furia que había sentido hace un rato se tranquilizara y solo quedara la pasión.

Eso era algo que Regina se esforzaba por demostrarle a la rubia, que no tenía nada que temer y que su amor y toda ella eran suya. Entonces acaricio el cabello de la rubia, ambas estaban sudadas y era en extremo erótico las cosas como se estaban dando. Así que solo suspiro, no entendía como Emma pudo haber dudado tanto de si como para pensar que no la amara, pero ella se esforzaría por quitar todas esas dudas. Y se sostuvo de su cuello con ambas manos entrelazadas en el.

Emma entonces se centro en el pecho de Regina nuevamente pero esta vez el izquierdo pero esta vez comenzando con lamer el pezón hasta sentirlo erecto y luego comenzó a lamer alrededor de este hasta darle una pequeña mordida, luego lamio en medio de ambos senos y continuo con el derecho nuevamente. Y es que una de sus manos se había movido acariciando la espalda de la morena mientras que la otra la tenía entre los glúteos y pernas abrazándola. Entonces paro sus caricias y deposito su oído en el pecho izquierdo de Regina para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Para Regina este fue un acto sumamente dulce y es que por alguna razón sentía que Emma necesitaba saber si su corazón le pertenecía, en un susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su amada solo se lo clarifico.- Te amo y late por ti.- Un llanto liberador comenzó a salir de la rubia al escuchar esas palabras, eso era el paraíso. Regina no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas también pero no eran de dolor eran de alegría, por fin había encontrado a alguien que no podía vivir sin ella, alguien que la amaba de verdad con todo su ser.

Lentamente Emma la fue bajando al piso aun apoyándola en la puerta y fue buscando sus labios mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y Regina mientras correspondía al beso internaba los dedos de sus manos en la cabellera de la rubia queriendo que esta la devore con sus besos que eran demasiado intensos como si esta fuera la última noche que los besaría.

Al separarse la morena posicionó bajando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo por debajo de uno de los brazos de Emma en la espalda abrazándola y pegándola a ella como si quisiera fundirse en ella era agónico todo esto pues se sentía demasiado ese candor bajo ella y Emma aun no había comenzado a prestar atención en esa parte y es que tal vez lo hacía a propósito.

Emma lentamente la fue soltando para separarse lentamente e ir bajando besándola debajo del pecho y lamiéndola así pasando por su abdomen y mientras bajaba sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la morena, al besar su entrepierna izquierda, Regina movió hacia un lado la pierna derecha de modo que le dejara el espacio a Emma para que pueda darle el placer que deseaba con toda su alma. Esto lo noto Emma que la observo con esa mirada fiera pero llena de deseo y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que bien podrían ser sarcásticas pero llenas de complicidad a su reina.

La reina gruño de frustración solamente diciendo el nombre de la rubia.- Emma…- Esto fue en un tono suplicante. Y es que esto era una agradable tortura, pues la rubia había puesto demasiado cuidado en todas sus caricias.

Emma entonces comenzó a pasar un par de dedos por los labios vaginales de su amada sintiéndola muy húmeda.- Aprieta un poco. -Pidió la rubia a su amada. Esa leve tención iba a hacer que sintiera un poco mas sus caricias. Comenzó entonces a mover en forma de círculos en el clítoris el par de dedos, pero comprendió que no sería suficiente con la reina, pues recordó que en su primera vez no la sacio de esa manera y eso era porque el par de dedos no tocaban el punto exacto del clítoris, entonces con sus mismos dedos fue cubriéndose con la miel de Regina mientras también la impregnaba a la misma reina, esta le regalaba gemidos dulces, pero no tantos cuando la yema de uno de sus dedos se unió con la parte exacta del clítoris haciéndose uno solo, entonces cada movimiento lo podía sentir con más presencia la morena. Que la hacían retorcerse y gemir de placer con toda el alma, pues la rubia iba con vaivenes circulares y hacia los lados presionando con fuerza y no tan lento pero no tan rápido para que no la lastimase. Un rato de esa manera y Regina acaba diciendo entre gemidos su nombre mientras le pedía que siguiera de esa manera y las uñas de la reina se clavaran en los hombros de la rubia. Esto fue así hasta que sintió como se corrió con un agradable orgasmo. Al suceder esto Emma beso su centro y la lamio para luego volver a poner atención a su clítoris con la lengua, que estando tan sensible fue mucho más fácil hacer retorcer de un dolor placentero a la morena, mientras su par de dedos la penetraban buscando tocar fondo estimulando aun más el placer y de repente haciendo movimientos hacia adelante, los gemidos de la reina volvieron a inundar la habitación que al estar todo tan callado y encerrado podían hacer cierto eco, lo que no sabían era que cualquiera que saliera a buscarlas las escucharía.

Llego el momento que las succiones al clítoris y las embestidas de la rubia volvieron a traer otro orgasmo a la reina, de modo que disfruto la miel en sus labios, lentamente saco sus dedos porque comenzó a sentir las piernas débiles de Regina pues temblaba y sabía que no se podría sostener por sí sola, se levanto limpiándose con el dorso del brazo para abrazarla y besarle lentamente en los labios.

Ambas estaban cansadas, pero Emma se obligo a llevar a Regina no alzada en brazos pero si ayudándola hasta la cama de paja que había en el lugar y se recostaron, Regina acariciaba la mejilla de Emma mientras veía el rubor de la misma.

Emma por el contrario su mirada se centraba en los ojos de Regina que mostraban tanta calidez y amor esto le hizo hablar por fin un poco más.- Regina Mills tu eres mía y yo soy tuya por el resto de nuestras vidas… Te amo, siempre recuérdalo, no quiero pensar que alguien te hizo sentir algo parecido. Que alguien más te tuvo completa… No me refiero simplemente a lo físico… Si no tu alma… tu amor…

Regina suspiro. Con Robín también había estado y sintió que lo quería de verdad, incluso pensó que era amor verdadero, con Daniel aunque lo amo de una forma verdadera, nunca estuvo con el de esa manera… Y a pesar de los amantes que haya tenido con anterioridad, ellos no eran nadie para ella solo una propiedad o capricho más… Y es que solo con Emma había sentido que es lo que es el amor en una forma completa.- Tonta…- Susurro dulcemente Regina.- Yo… yo solo me he sentido completa contigo… te amo Emma Swan.

La rubia sonrió y se volvieron a sumir en un dulce beso para dormir abrazadas y recuperar las fuerzas, los días que se avecinaban eran en verdad duros.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo! Y si señores, la espera valió la pena porque es bastante largo, porque es mi capítulo final de la historia, les tengo una sorpresa, que no la revelaré hasta que termine con todos lo demás que lleva estas palabras que se han ya hecho costumbre en mí. **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Vnat07 de efectivamente esta historia ya puede terminar, EvilGween sabía que te gustaría el capítulo anterior. Hamichi, ni lo dudes aquí estoy y créeme la espera valdrá la pena, leerás lo que mi mente mafufa ha creado y que desde el inicio había creado como final, ósea yo sabía en qué terminar la historia pero no sabía cómo llegar a ello jajajajaja **

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a mi alguien especial.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, lo pueden encontrar en Youtube de la siguiente manera:**

**King Arthur - Sound of Britain **

* * *

Capítulo 23. La Magia Verdadera.

Avalón en el Castillo Pendragón

El niño estaba asustado temblando de miedo ante todos los acontecimientos había leído todas las opciones que habían tomado y es que no sabía qué hacer ante todas las posibles causas efecto, además él no quería perder a Percival le dolía lo ocurrido y por supuesto a Merlín, también se encontraba el amor de sus madres, la posible muerte de su abuelo, el dolor que le causaría a Belle, las represarías que pudiera tomar Robín, sin duda que se acercaban a vencer a Merlín para obtener su poder, '¿qué opciones debería darles a sus acciones?' Además se sentía culpable de la muerte de Percival.

El anciano aun dormido derramo una lágrima y el jovencito ya estaba al punto del colapso llorando un mar de lágrimas. 'No debí haber tomado el control de la historia'. Se decía Henry, pero Merlín lo vigilaba un entre sueños.

El anciano abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Henry pero un tanto nublado pues las lágrimas también a él le salían por la pérdida del hechicero, su amigo. Se pasó un par de dedos, el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha por sus ojos y seco sus lágrimas, entonces se levantó, fue hacia Henry y le cerró un momento el libro para dejarlo a un lado del muchacho. Lentamente lo abrazó, entendía lo impactante que había sido decidir las opciones que tenían las personas. Pues las situaciones peligrosas las creaba… más no la elegía para ellos.- No eres culpable muchacho. ¿Sabes porque Percival decidió ir hacia ese lugar?- Preguntó el mago sabiamente.

Quería vengar a su rey… quería eliminar la amenaza que nos acecha…- Dijo el muchacho entre lloriqueos completamente abrazado al anciano.

No es del todo cierto eso chiquillo… El cree en ti… Decidió enfrentar el peligro por esa creencia. Y logró avisar tras el trayecto que tú estás conmigo y bien. Ya no se desviarán a nada… Ahora me toca elegir a mí.- El anciano beso la cabeza del niño.- Lo único importante que te tengo que enseñar ya lo has vivido y aprendido… El corazón y la mente deben trabajar juntos para crear la magia verdadera del amor. Ahora tu trabajo será soñar Henry…y dar opciones justas, confía en ti muchacho.- Por primera vez le llamo por su nombre, pero al hacer esto el niño cayó en un sueño profundo y el libro del autor reanudo su escritura.

Entonces el anciano cargo a Henry y lo llevo dentro del castillo pendragón, lo sentó en el trono de Arturo, el libro los había seguido flotando y escribiéndose por las opciones que comenzaba a trazar el niño aun inconsciente. Al parecer el autor se convertía en un personaje activo del libro de cuentos, pues se comenzaba a dibujar un capítulo sobre él.

Cerca del trono en una de las sillas del consejo se encontraba el cofre, el cual apenas entro en contacto con las manos del anciano se convirtió en un sombrero que refleja las estrellas y galaxias, entonces se lo puso en la cabeza y una explosión de energía dorada y blanca comenzó a inundar el castillo en cada rincón. Para luego atravesar el corazón del muchacho que se encontraba en el trono y volver a estallar cubriendo todo nuevamente en el castillo y sus alrededores. Ahora quien entre al castillo o territorio de este por su sueño tendrá una prueba que el corazón del muchacho le pondría, claro con el apoyo de Merlín.

Entonces el anciano salió del castillo y la pesada puerta se cerró pero tras ella una luz de color plateado siguió el umbral, un efecto extraño entonces apareció desde las nubes en el cielo, pareciendo que bajaban hasta la tierra creando las nieblas en el lugar. Merlín había lanzado otro hechizo más, era hora que todos los que reclamasen un final feliz, entiendan lo que se requiere para obtenerlo.

Los ojos del anciano comenzaron a brillar de un color plateado reflejando el brillo de una estrella de entre las nieblas se intentaban formar figuras de sombras, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Aldea en el bosque de Avalón

El amanecer llego pronto para todos en esa pequeña aldea en el claro del bosque. Un amanecer cruel para Hood que había escuchado todo lo sustancial que había ocurrido tras la puerta de esa pequeña casa cercana a la plaza donde se encontraba sentado en una pequeña fuente sin agua, pues había seguido a Regina lo más rápido que pudo tras salir del shock de sus palabras y solo la vio entrar en aquella casa. Había pasado la noche pensando en que era lo que sentía… como proceder… Y es que el hombre estaba entre dos intersecciones en su vida… Luchar por Regina que evidentemente tiene un nuevo amor o luchar por su familia pues él aun no era un hombre libre… Pero además entre cada pensamiento pasaba el hecho de que quería matar a Emma Swan. Se sentía impotente… sin saber qué hacer, frustrado, se sentía que no era él y algún alma retorcida quería poseerlo.

La luz dio al rostro de las chicas qué aún se encontraban dormidas en la cama de paja. Lentamente Regina fue abriendo primero los ojos, confirmaba ahora que realmente su hijo había sacado de Emma Swan esa resistencia a despertar en las mañanas. Sonrió para sí y la despertó con un beso en los labios. – Despierta dormilona. Tenemos un hijo al cual recoger de donde quiera que este.- Emma al despertar sonrió a Regina y le robo otro beso, la morena al levantarse sus formas perfectas fueron visibles nuevamente. Observo su ropa y sonrió con cierta malicia y en un tono sarcástico mencionó.- Tal parece que tendré que poner a coser a alguien…

Emma rió un poco mientras se levantaba y besaba la frente de su amada casi por llegar a la sien. – Gracias al cielo que tengo una muy buena maestra que me enseño magia. – Poniendo énfasis la palabra muy buena sin duda fue un comentario en doble sentido. Mientras trono los dedos y un humo blanquecino cubrió las ropas de su reina. Entonces se comenzaron a vestir nuevamente y arreglarse un poco.

Al salir ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa y mucha esperanza en que pronto su familia estaría completa. Pero se encontraron con un Robín en la plaza viendo de manera asesina hacia la puerta donde ellas estaban, inconscientemente Emma se interpuso protegiendo a Regina. Ambos se miraban con fiereza y sabían que esto no iba a ser fácil. El arquero se fue levantando de la fuente con los puños cerrados y crispados.

Entonces una puerta se abrió de golpe el de la posada dejando ver a los habitantes que quedaban en ella. Cruella observó al trío y menciono de manera tajante.- Su final feliz no lo conseguirán peleando entre ustedes. Si quieren uno hay que ir por ese maldito autor.

Robín entonces la observo con cierto desprecio pero tenía razón la única forma de conseguir un final feliz era enfrentar al autor para que se lo de. -¿Y cómo llegamos ahí?

Qué bueno que lo preguntan… hemos convencido a alguien que nos apoye en esto.- Sonrió Gold que le urgía llegar con el Autor era su primordial deseo.

Fue así que Maleficent fue cubierta por una nube negra y poco a poco sus formas fueron cambiando a las de un enorme y peligroso dragón. El humo salía de su nariz de la impaciencia al ver que no subían.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la orden y sus invitados exceptuando a las hadas que podían volar subieron al dragón. Cruella entonces dio las indicaciones pues sabía cómo llegar a ese castillo y no fue muy difícil ubicarlo después de un rato de vuelo.

* * *

Avalón Castillo Pendragón

La vista no era muy alentadora a penas se lograba divisar la torre más alta con la que ondeaba el escudo pendragón, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por algún tipo de niebla. Sin embargo los ojos del dragón son mucho más agudos que los de un humano y logro aterrizar a unos metros 10 metros de la gran puerta. Úrsula al ser niebla esto que los cubría veía a la perfección y Maleficent intentaba conservar algo de los ojos del dragón al transformarse nuevamente en humana.

Nadie se fijó que al momento de entrar en contacto con la neblina, las hadas sufrieron un desmayo y fueron atrapadas por unas ramas de un manzano.

Entonces se escuchó el paso de caballos galopando, unas sombras de caballeros en sus monturas aparecieron rodeándolos. Como por instinto todos se unieron en un centro mirando a sus contrincantes, de esa forma cuidarían sus espaldas.

Las sombras portaban lanzas, espadas y escudos, no eran otra cosa más que los espíritus de los caballeros que formaban la mesa redonda que custodiaban el castillo. Entonces al ver la amenaza, comenzaron a lanzar sus lanzas hacia los integrantes de la orden del dragón.

¡Crees que nos amedrantarás con espíritus Merlín! ¡Muéstrate cobarde y da la cara! – Gritaba como total desquiciada Cruella.

Úrsula no veía a nadie más que no fueran las sombras en ese lugar, es decir, veía lo que todos los demás sombras atacándolos con sus lanzas.

Fue Maleficent quien sin decir nada alzó su báculo entrando en acción a un contra-ataque lentamente comenzó a absorber a las sombras en el cristal que tiene su báculo en la punta superior. Para luego mencionar a todos.- ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

Si mencionaron todos casi al unisonó.

Entonces el oscuro rompió la rueda y mencionó en tono arrogante.- Si esto es lo que tienes para detenernos y llegar a ti, en verdad es un juego de niños. -Las nieblas contenidas eran mucho más fáciles de manejar que en el lago, no eran tantas. Y no tenían seres de agua que los atacaran porque no había un algo que les alimentara como el lago. Entonces comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de sus compañeros mientras con sus pies hacia el dibujo de unas runas, para cuando terminó extendía sus manos hacia estas y mientras caminaba volviéndolas a rodear se fueron iluminando de un color morado que fueron absorbiendo las nieblas hasta dejar limpio el lugar.

Emma parpadeo con la vista algo cansada por esforzarse en intentar ver más que sus narices.- Al menos nos hemos librado de ese obstáculo, gracias Gold.

Fue así que todos rompieron la rueda y al cruzar las runas justo al pasarlas Regina se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Gold? ¿Qué tienes atrás de ti? – Para luego percatarse de algo ella también.

De las sombras de cada quien se fueron creando sus homólogos pero inversos. Cada quien tendría que enfrentarse con lo que más ha temido o a suprimido. Lo que ellos han sido durante mucho tiempo y que tratan de ocultar o cambiar.

Rumple volteó y sintió como un Rumplestinsky temeroso estaba aferrado a sus pies, el oscuro con desesperación trató de quitárselo de encima sin poder hacerlo, incluso comenzó a lanzarle energía mágica pero solo traspasaba el cuerpo de su otro yo sin hacerle daño.

Regina se enfrentaba a su yo como reina Malvada mientras esta le lanzaba fuego y ella lo absorbía, el miedo en la mirada de la actual Regina era evidente pues era un pasado que quería fuera de su actual vida.

Úrsula se enfrentó a una imagen de ella mucho más joven con pies humanos mientras le hablaba con una voz angelical con su voz de sirena.- ¿En verdad te has convertido en esto? Es una vergüenza para nuestra madre.- La reina de la oscuridad de los mares trato de atrapar a su yo más joven para estrangular con sus tentáculos pero solo la traspasaba.

Maleficent solo veía la sombra de su persona pero con alas en la espalda y una varita mágica de color negro estaba en sus manos. Ella fue en el pasado el hada negra. Guardiana del bosque. Noble y orgullosa a la vez. Aunque su entendimiento retorcido de la magia la llevo a lo que es y la confianza en hombres corruptos logro terminar con todo lo que ella fue. La actual Maleficent suspiro y todos sus ataques fueron para intentar arrebatar la varita de color negro de su sombra y así recuperar sus alas que le den la posición perdida.

Belle se veía a ella siempre temerosa y dudando, la homologa inversa solo mencionaba.- No has cambiado mucho… ¿cierto?- Comenzando a dudar de sí misma.- ¿Acaso no superas que por ti pasan tantas cosas malas? ¿La muerte de madre?- La actual Belle comenzaba a llorar frente a lo que veía y susurraba casi solo para ella.- Mis decisiones han sido valientes… quiero arreglar todo eso que he ocasionado por cobardía…

El inverso de Robín por otro lado se veía contento.- ¿Sabes que te lo mereces? ¿Cómo preferir a alguien que no ha aportado nada en construir lo que eres? ¿Cómo abandonar una familia que te ama? Eres despreciable Ronald… si en verdad la amas, ¿no sería mejor dejarla ser feliz con su verdadero amor? Pero nooo quieres pedir que te la regresen… eso es capricho. ¿Por qué no pides mejor tu paz y felicidad? – El actual Robín solo lanzaba puñetazos con desesperación para callar a su otro yo con la frustración y culpabilidad en el rostro.

Emma sin embargo se veía tal cual joven, siempre queriendo huir.- ¿Te das cuenta lo que ocasiona que tengas raíces? Tienes activado tu súper poder para detectar mentiras para poder escupir en la cara a quien te mienta y te largues… ¿crees que no te conozco? En el fondo no quieres confiar en nadie.- Emma solo contemplaba y escuchaba todo lo que su yo inverso le decía.

Cruella por otra parte no se veía sola en lo que alguna vez fue Mab la gloriosa reina de las hadas con todo su poder. También veía a un Merlín muy joven a su lado, eran días de felicidad cuando la magia verdadera aun rebosaba en todo el mundo cuando los mundos eran uno. Cruella entonces mencionó.- ¿Crees que con sentimentalismos vas a hacer que tu destino cambie Merlín?

Entonces una voz inundo todo el ambiente, era la voz de un anciano pero que carcomía sus más íntimos de su mente dejando una idea completamente plasmada.- Si no aceptan lo que son, nunca podrán tener sus finales felices, porque para ser feliz, se debe estar a gusto con uno mismo, con sus defectos y virtudes porque es lo que los hace una persona diferente a las demás. Sin eso el creer con todo el corazón no funciona porque en realidad no están creyendo con todo el corazón.

La figura de Merlín entonces apareció frente de la puerta de la colosal estructura de piedra. –No podrán cruzar las puertas de este castillo a menos que hayan hecho lo que escucharon.- Entonces el anciano dio unos pasos hacia atrás su figura pareció fantasmal y atravesó la puerta cerrada del castillo internándose en él.

Al haber escuchado esto todos dejaron de luchar y solo meditaban viendo con miedo a sus otros yo… '¿cómo aceptarse?' era la pregunta que todos tenían. Era lo más difícil que habían hecho. Entonces Cruella mencionó a todos entendiendo un poco lo que quería decir Merlín.- Creo que para poder aceptarse, deben abrazar el final feliz que tanto quieren… Recordar que siempre lo tuvieron en mente desde que eran esa persona que tanto les horroriza.- Y es que Cruella no temía a lo que veía… más bien su yo del pasado teme lo que ahora es. '¿Acaso significaba que no tendría final feliz?'

Rumple entonces comenzó a recordar su yo en el pasado, a él no le importaba que lo llamaran el cobarde del pueblo, de hecho lo único que quería era estar con su esposa y cuando huyo de su destino, la muerte, fue porque se enteró de que sería padre y solo quería estar con su familia, ese era el único final feliz que quería una familia que lo ame. ¿Cómo iba a pasar eso si él no se amaba? Pero la adicción a la magia y al poder le era difícil de abandonar. Entonces miró a Belle. Ella era parte de su final feliz y Henry dentro de ese castillo sin duda, pues estaba demasiado protegido era también parte de su familia. Solo tenía que luchar por ellos. Entonces se agacho y en lugar de intentar de quitarse de encima a su yo cobarde, lo tomo de las manos pensando con los sentimientos a flor de piel. 'Somos el mismo.' La reacción de su contraparte fue mirarlo, levantarse y abrazarlo fundiéndose en él.

Úrsula por otro lado se encamino hacia su yo y la acaricio, la atrajo hacia ella con sus tentáculos y de repente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sintió una calidez en su garganta, sus tentáculos desaparecieron y solo quedaron sus piernas. Su final feliz estaba casi completo, solo le faltaba regresar con las personas que le importan.

Maleficent por otra parte extendió su mano, si aceptaba el dolor de no pertenecer al gremio de las hadas, pero si aceptar que lo fue, tal vez todo cambiase, la sombra dudo en si acudir a ella o no, pero al acercarse le entrego su varita, la reina de la oscuridad sonrió, entonces sintió como la sombra la atravesaba y unas alas negras como sombras aparecieron en su espalda, no eran del todo como las que tenía pero al menos podía mantenerse en equilibrio sin el bastón, lo único que le quedaba era recuperar la confianza del gremio para volver a su puesto, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber perdonado al padre de Aurora quien fue quien la engaño.

Belle por su parte susurro para.- Si, no puedo juzgarte ni tú a mi… porque al final somos la misma persona… el miedo nos hace perdernos cosas maravillosas, pero encontraremos el camino para solucionarlo… tener miedo no quiere decir que no seas valiente, las personas valientes tienen miedo de sus decisiones o acciones y si no es así es una persona tonta. Siempre hay que cuestionar lo que uno hace, platicar con uno mismo… si no, no puedes conocerte y yo te conozco y eres parte de mi.- La chica sonrió a su yo inverso quien se fundió en ella abrazándola.

Regina por otra parte, comprendió algo, ese fuego no la dañaría, entonces bajo la mano y no evito que la llamarada la traspasara, la reina malvada siempre fue el motor para que ella siguiera existiendo después de perder a Daniel, sin ella no estaría en ese momento al lado de su verdadero amor. Y pronto tendría su final feliz, si, se arrepentía de tanta muerte que ocasionó, pero no se arrepiente de la experiencia pues no sería la persona que es y nunca hubiera conocido a Emma ni a Henry y ellos son su todo. Entonces la reina malvada fue desapareciendo y como un fantasma que atraviesa paredes se unión a ella.

Robín por su parte solo dejo de pelear, aún estaba agitado de haber lanzado golpes a lo tonto pues solo traspasaban a su otro yo. –Esta vez debo admitir que tienes razón y tú eres esa parte mía que me hace recordar el honor… En mi corazón hay dos mujeres y no puede ser esto… Debo decidir por una y ella es Marian, solo con ella conocí la paz… Regina es especial, pero es obvio que no me ama y Marian sí, tal vez ya no somos los mismos jóvenes de antaño, pero sí creo que Marian y yo podamos volver a comenzar, para empezar a recuperar nuestra amistad y luego nuestro amor. Aceptaré ese hecho… aunque me duela no ser elegido por Regina. Pero a pesar que mis sentimientos son profundos hacia ella siempre estaba Marian haciéndome sentir tan vil. Y tú te has dado cuenta bien de eso. Y tienes razón ella merece su final feliz y conmigo nunca lo sería, siempre cargaría con alguna culpa.- El inverso de Robín solo asintió y se fundió en él.- Solo le quedaba regresar a New York para poder cumplir con su final feliz. Solo quería tener la paz y la felicidad de antaño y para ello tenía que recuperar a quien la ocasionó.

Emma asintió a su otro yo.- Tú eres la parte que siempre ocasiona mis dudas y me hace querer huir. Y tienes razón comienzo a tener mis dudas. No es que no confíe en el amor que Regina siente por mí, confió. Lo que no confío es en que sea suficiente para merecerlo o que tal vez no sea su verdadero amor y su final feliz. Pero sabes… eso no lo sabremos hasta que ambas nos arriesguemos a intentarlo y yo estoy más que puesta en ello. Amo a Regina y amo a mi hijo y pienso regresar con ellos a mi hogar, tal vez viva con ese sentimiento que tú y yo tenemos un rato más pero no será para siempre, nada negativo dura para siempre, solo que así es la vida, tiene sus momentos buenos y malos y hay que disfrutar cada uno porque solo se tiene una vida. ¿Estamos?- Emma alza su mano a su otro yo para estrecharlas en un pacto, so otro yo solo sonrió y estrecho la mano de su contraparte, fundiéndose en una sola persona.

Entonces Emma miro a todos.- Creo que podemos pasar a ese castillo por lo que hemos venido, pero pido su apoyo para recuperar a Henry. Todos tenemos madera de héroe y villanos. Somos personas, tenemos parte de ambos, pero creo que unidos podremos con lo que se presente… Por favor…

Regina sonrió un poco y tomo de la mano a Emma.- Vamos por nuestro hijo.- Susurro.

Caminaron así hacia la puerta y al llegar al frente se soltaron y alzaron las manos, lanzando una ráfaga de energía, pronto se les acerco Malificent lanzando un rayo con la varita negra y Rumple también lanzando una energía con sus manos. La puerta comenzó a ceder ante este hecho, entonces al abrirse todos corrieron hacia su interior, todos menos Cruella que se quedó en el umbral de la puerta pues prefirió ver si no había una trampa más.

Pero solo lograron avanzar unos metros hacia el interior, de repente comenzaron a sentir un andar pesado todos aquellos que habían llevado una vida de maldad. Regina vio a su hijo dormido en el trono y el libro escribiéndose, sentía que ya casi tenía su final feliz, sin embargo llego el momento que no pudo avanzar más y así fue con todos los demás pues un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando todos ellos fueron convirtiendo en piedra.

Regina quedo con una mano extendida queriendo alcanzar a su hijo.

Maleficent quedo caminando con las alas extendidas y alzando su varita en lo alto intentando hacer un hechizo de protección.

Úrsula se petrifico mirando hacia los lados.

Y Rumple fue sintiendo como su energía vital estaba siendo robada, así como la daga que tenía guardada entre sus ropas Belle. Para caer en el suelo y convertirse en piedra.

Los únicos tres que quedaron en estado normal dentro del castillo fueron Belle, Emma y Robin y eso era porque ellos no habían vivido una vida de maldad, sin embargo, si la habían conocido sorprendidos vieron como aparecía el mago justo frente a ellos.

Merlín alzo apenas ambas manos con los puños cerrados y los pulgares levantados ordenando a sus mentes.-No se atrevan a moverse hasta que termine lo que me propongo a hacer.- Entonces los 3 mortales no pudieron moverse pero sí pudieron ver como el anciano caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Cruella atrapaba en su poder la daga mientras musitaba.- Si una quiere las cosas bien, no tengo que depender de nadie.- Gruñía por la incompetencia de los villanos que la acompañaban y que ahora estaban convertidos en piedra.

La daga se ilumino entonces de una energía purpura en sus manos.- Veamos como acabamos esta vez Merlín. – Entonces lanzo un rayo en el piso del Castillo que comenzó a levantar la loza por los aires, técnicamente no era el piso del castillo lo que estaba encantado eran las raíces de este y si ponía un pie en este, se volvería parte de la piedra del cimiento y esto lo había deducido de la energía que salía del subsuelo al hechizarlos.

Entonces Cruella realizó un hechizo para levitar y se lanzó por los pedazos de loza que estaban en los aires para tener mayor movilidad mientras con la mano que no tenía la daga le lanzaba energía color verde fosforescente a Merlín como ataque.

Intento rodearlo con esa energía para aprisionarlo pero la energía simplemente había sido absorbida por él con sus manos.- Mab, nunca entenderás que tu tiempo y mi tiempo ha terminado…- Mencionó el anciano con pesar.

Entonces la reina de las hadas entendió algo que no había notado… "Si Merlín dice que el tiempo de ambos se había agotado, ¿entonces tiempo de quién era?"- Mientras giraba con gracia felina en una voltereta y su mirada fiera se posaba en Henry.- ¿A caso es el turno de tu aprendiz?- Concluyo Cruella que con un rápido movimiento lanzó la daga con rayos saliendo de esta y levantando parte del piso tras su recorrido hasta Henry. Mientras corria por ese piso levantado en dirección al niño. "Si eliminaba a su pupilo, eliminaba los planes de Merlín o si suponía mejor… a Merlín mismo."

Y efectivamente Cruella conocía muy bien a su hijo, pues Merlín se interpuso en el caminio de la daga y el niño, intento reaccionar rápido para pararla, sin embargo estaba cargada de toda la energía vital del espectro y la vida es la magia más fuerte proveniente del amor, cosa que no pudo parar y se incrusto en el corazón del anciano.

Cruella alcanzó a llegar para sostenerlo y sacar la daga mientras el sombrero se iba deshaciendo como pedacitos de papel luminoso volando hacia Cruella, lo mismo que el alma del mago.

Sin embargo la reina de las hadas no se esperó el último y más poderoso pensamiento de Merlín, que fue dicho con todo el corazón. "Así como fui Arturo… ahora soy Henry". Y es que Arturo fue hecho de la magia del mago, así mismo Henry fue hecho con parte de su alma. Eran en realidad una sola persona. Por eso el niño era el creyente verdadero, pues Merlín era el creyente verdadero.

Al unirse la energía del sombrero y de Merlín con Cruella, esta fue sintiendo que la magia y el poder volvían a ella, más fue ahí que Henry mencionó abriendo los ojos que solo se veían como si brillaran de una forma plateada resplandeciendo energía.- Yo soy Henry, soy Merlín, soy Arturo….y yo soy el Autor.- Y es que era algo que estaba deseando con todo el corazón pues no dejaría que el sacrificio de Merlín fuera en vano, entonces todo esa energía que estaba dentro de Cruella y se había hecho una con ella, fue rompiendo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una vasija de cerámica cuarteándose y cayéndose en mil pedazos. – Y ahora tú Mab entenderás que tu hora ha llegado, pero se feliz, porque la magia renacerá como deseaste con todo el corazón. Y fue así que hubo una explosión de energía tan grande que no solo se sintió en Camelot sino en cada uno de los universos mientras la energía traspasaba a Henry. Cuando esta energía acabó y se integró en el orden que debía tener. Henry volvió a desvanecerse en el trono.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido metálico caer pues la daga había quedado levitando apenas era esta quien tocaba el suelo, Belle, Emma y Robín pudieron moverse hasta ese entonces.

Emma corrió hasta Henry pues lo preocupaba y no solo él también su amada Regina, pero esta última moriría de pena si no hacía algo para ayudar a Henry.

Belle corrió hacia la daga y con lágrimas en los ojos noto que ya no existía el nombre de Rumple en esta, entonces corrió hasta la piedra que era el mago Oscuro tirado en el suelo y lo abrazó lloriqueando, para decir en un susurro mientras las lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de piedra de Rumple.- Te amo…

Robín entonces tomo la mano de Regina.- Mi reina…- Se acercó a esta y beso sus labios de piedra con un tierno beso de amor, esperando que la despertará.

Al escuchar las palabras de Robín, la salvadora volteó al instante hacia su dirección, esto era la prueba a sus dudas, esto era lo que necesitaba para saber si Robín era el verdadero amor de Regina, su final feliz, lo observaba con el alma en un hilo.

Al despegarse de los labios de Regina nada pasó. Seguía siendo piedra. Como alguna vez fue así los corazones de estos villanos.

Sin embargo la piedra que era Rumple comenzó a resquebrajarse para volver a ser de carne y hueso, moviéndose. Lo ocasionó esto es que en la daga quedaba un punto de tinta que representaba lo que quedaba de vida al espectro y para acabar con el hechizo solo tenía que ser amado de verdad y sin dudas, fue por eso que Belle fue el héroe de Rumple.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron, pero entonces Rumple se percató de los hechos y no eran muy favorables. Al ver que Emma aún estaba en shock sosteniendo a su nieto, se levantó y acudió hacia ellos, seguida de Belle y le quito a Henry mientras le mencionaba.- Ve a despertar a Regina.

Emma asintió esperanzada y camino hacia Regina, el arquero se apartó de su camino y al estar frente a ella tomo su mano y la junto a la de ella.- Entiende que no puedo vivir sin ti Regina, te amo.- Fue asi que los labios de la rubia tocaron los de la morena convertida en piedra, que al separarse nada ocurrió. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no despierta?- Dijo Emma sobresaltada volteando hacia Rumple.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Entonces el cuerpo del niño se movió, abrieron los ojos y poco a poco fueron mostrando esa luminosidad poco común, para luego apartarse de Rumple. Al niño lo rodeo una ráfaga de aire que hizo que si cabello y sus ropas revolotearán con su andar.

Entonces una luz salió del cuerpo del niño, que tomo forma de un caballero, era el espíritu del rey Arturo, que se acercó a Emma para estar frente a frente mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Tú eres la heredera de Excalibur, tu eres mi descendiente, sangre de mi sangre. Utiliza la espada que tienes envainada. ¿Qué no vez que está claro? Tú reina necesita a un rey, necesita a su igual, solo así serán felices. Qué si lo comparas con lo que tú estás acostumbrada, ella es tu princesa en apuros y tu su príncipe salvador… así que…Salvadora, eres más que una niña huérfana… grábatelo en el corazón y sé lo que debes ser. Utiliza la espada.- Volvió a repetir. Y es qué era por todas las dudas de Emma que no había funcionado el beso.

¿Cómo voy a utilizar a Excalibur? La acecinaría, no pienso ponerla en peligro…- Susurro Emma aun pensando y dudando que debía hacer.

¿Acaso crees que Excalibur se creó para derramar sangre y crear muertes? Está equivocada si piensas así, esa espada tiene la habilidad de servir a los deseos de su poseedor. En mi caso yo quería un reino donde exista la paz y sea noble y justo.

¿Por qué estás tan seguro que yo soy tu heredera elegida? Yo no soy de tu sangre.- Susurro Emma cada vez más desesperada.

¿Crees que mi único hijo Mordred antes de morir no puso su semilla en alguna mujer?- Sonrió con pesar el legendario rey.- La mujer que el tomo a la fuerza, dio a luz a un niño… y ese niño fue el padre de tu padre. Eres mi heredera Emma Swan.- Al ver que aún tenía esa cara de duda, pues lo lógico sería que su padre sea el heredero. Entonces Arturo mencionó.- No Emma, mi heredero debe ser alguien que no solo comprenda el mundo mágico y que posea algo de magia, sino que haya entendido el mundo sin magia… pues un buen rey escucha a todos sus súbditos y esa has sido tú siempre. Así que ahora ármate de valor y enfunda la espada en la piedra.-Dicho esto la mano de Arturo toco la mano derecha de Emma que estaba en la empuñadura de la espada y le sonrió, para luego desaparecer nuevamente regresando al cuerpo de Henry.

Emma aun con miedo de lo que haría apretó su mano derecha y saco a Excalibur de su funda, para luego tomarla de las dos manos levantándola la empuñadura a la altura de sus ojos los cuales cerro y suspiro, deseando con todo el corazón que todo el amor en su alma y su ser se transmitan a Regina, que no le pase nada, al abrirlos la espada era una energía color blanco luz y sin dudarlo la clavo en el corazón de Regina.

Una explosión de luz blanca la empujó al suelo, la piedra en que había sido convertida Regina y sus demás compañeras de la orden comenzó a resquebrajarse, ellas mismas comenzaban a radiar en luz blanca y excalibur caía al suelo.

Regina pudo sentir el amor verdadero, amor que era provocado por Emma Swan. Su mirada fue algo tierna y llena de sorpresa y se abalanzo a Emma con un abrazo.- Te amo. Gracias.- Y es que aun que estaban convertidas en piedra, eran conscientes y habían visto todo lo que había ocurrido.

Henry entonces despertó y el libro paso a sus manos, sonrió un poco, le pesaba que físicamente Merlín no este con él, pero estaba dentro de su corazón. Entonces miro a su abuelo que lo veía expectante.- Estoy bien abuelo. ¿Qué tal estas sin magia?

Estoy excelente Henry… será difícil acostumbrarme, pero tengo todo lo que puedo pedir.- Despeinó a su nieto. – Ve con tus madres.

El niño asintió y corrió a abrazar a sus madres que lo esperaban con mucho amor y los 3 quedaron fundidos en un abrazo. – Les guie hacia su final feliz.- Susurro el niño con cariño.

No tardaron en despertar las hadas que se encontraban a fuera y buscar a todos, Merlín se había asegurado que ellas mientras dormían pudieran ver en el sueño lo que sucedía, así que no necesitaban explicación. Miraron a Maleficent y se acercaron a ella nuevamente.- Es bien merecido el reconocimiento de tu varita, eso significa que has vuelto a nosotras. –Dijo el hada Azul reconociendo nuevamente su posición como el hada negra y su posición de guardián del bosque encantado.

Entonces Emma separándose del triple abrazo, sonrió.- ¿Qué les parece si regresamos a casa?- Todos asintieron.

Entonces Robín mencionó.- Yo necesito ir a New York. ¿Podrían apoyarme en eso?

Emma asintió, se acercó a tomar Excalibur nuevamente y entonces volvió a brillar en luz, abrió la realidad con la espada creando un umbral en el espacio, lo que sería un portal.- Nos llevará a lo que sentimos nuestro hogar.- Termino por decir Emma.

Regina se acercó a la rubia y tomo su mano, del otro lado Henry el cual la salvadora despeino, la paz, la armonía y el amor volvían a los corazones de cada integrante de esta aventura y así cuando cruzaron, todos los finales fueron felices, pero ninguno como el de Regina que por fin tenía el amor de su hijo y de su salvadora.

* * *

**Y bueno ahora si la sorpresa, Vnat07 y EvilGween ustedes se tomaron la molestia de ponerme un review en cada capítulo que leyeron y como mi más sincero agradecimiento, quiero que ustedes elijan el final de esta historia. Así que este no es el último capítulo, sino habrá uno más, fungirá como un one shot dentro de esta misma historia. Solo que un año después.**

**Así que tomando en cuenta que tenemos las siguientes características.**

**Una Regina profundamente feliz, pero sin ser alcaldesa.**

**Una Emma que prácticamente es el heredero de un reino que no existe más.**

**Un nuevo Autor que es Henry… ¿Quién diría no? Sería el mago más poderoso…**

**Un Gold sin magia salvado por el amor de Belle.**

**Y todos los demás vuelven a sus vidas sin que haya maldad en sus corazones.**

**No sé… ¿cómo quieren ver a sus personajes en un año? Por ejemplo EvilGween menciono que le debo dar un amor a Henry en uno de sus reviews.**

**Tampoco hubo boda…**

**Platiquen entre ambas, ojala me puedan mandar en el Review su acuerdo para que me pueda dedicar el fin de semana a dejarles el capítulo final, solo díganme que quieren, para final de la historia, que puede ser algo que vieron que les falto. **

**Ya ven, esto es lo bueno de dejar reviews en las historias, el autor busca formas de consentir a sus más fieles seguidores casi siempre.**

**Y gracias a todos por leer.**


	24. Chapter 24 (Extra)

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bueno aquí estoy con el capítulo extra prometido y especialmente dedicado a Vnat07 y EvilGween! ¡Por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo! Y si señores, la espera valió la pena porque es algo largo y al menos me divertí mucho haciendolo (sin albur). **

**Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen ya que introduciré personajes de libros, así como de la misma serie.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y sus visitas. Pero ahora sí me gustaría pedirles algo, a cada persona que ha seguido la historia leyéndola. Y ahora que todos tienen la completa perspectiva de la historia con el capítulo final. ¿Sería mucho pedirles un review diciéndome que les pareció? En verdad quiero saber su respuesta pues al final nosotros los que escribimos lo hacemos por gusto y por compartir un poco de nosotros para ustedes. Y sin sus criticas pues no somos mucho, ni tampoco podemos mejorar.**

**Además que toda esta historia está dedicada a alguien que se que no ha leído la historia y que es muy especial en mi vida. Si algún día lo lees, creo que te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí.**

**Y por último si alguien quiere saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando para que me inspirara todo esto, lo pueden encontrar en Youtube de la siguiente manera:**

**Once Upon A Time Soundtrack - Mark Isham - Main Title Theme (Para las primeras 3 escenas)**

**Bon Jovi - Thank You For Loving Me - Subtitulado Inglés &amp; Español (Para la última escena junto con la siguiente canción)**  
**OH, PRETTY WOMEN - ROY ORBISON (Para la última escena última parte)**

**P.D. Si alguien quiere conocerme más no dude en mandarme un PM. Y ¡Por fin se termino la historia! ¡Yeah!**

* * *

**Capitulo 24 (Extra) :Un final Feliz**

Storybrooke 1 Año Después (Mansión Mills)

El tiempo transcurrido después de ese viaje, las cosas en Storybrooke cambiaron mucho, todo era paz y armonía, algo aburrido para los que trabajaban en la seguridad, los Sheriff Swan y Charming eran de llegar temprano a sus casas, claro siempre al pendiente de alguna eventualidad leve como lo que es un borracho haciendo barullo o alguna fiesta ruidosa que no dejaba dormir a los vecinos, nada del otro mundo.

Una mañana algo cambió para alguien en la ciudad. Alguien que tenía el poder de cambiar todo el futuro de los habitantes. El autor Henry Mills.

El chico después de ese viaje en que se descubrió como el nuevo autor, tomo las cosas más a la ligera y comenzó a vivir su vida, pues sabía que sus pensamientos son tan fuertes que si los siente en verdad, se harían realidad. Incuso su aspecto cambió, su ropa no era tan formal, ni siempre estaba fajado o impecable, su cabello lo dejo crecer y aunado a su pasión por la lectura de comics, cuentos y novelas, creo un hobbie más la música, aprendió a tocar la guitarra y comenzó a cantar con varios de sus compañeros, como Hansel y Gretel con quienes formo su pequeña banda, para los habitantes de la ciudad esto era un martirio, porque no eran excelentes y solo los más jóvenes apreciaban su música.

¡Ya me voy!- Se escuchó el grito del joven mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

¡¿Henry?!- Contesto desde la mesa del comedor Emma notando algo raro en el chico.

Sin embargo fue Regina quien lo detuvo.- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito sin desayunar y pasar un momento con tus madres antes de irte a la escuela? Aún es temprano.

Y ahora me pregunto ¿dónde quedo nuestro amoroso hijo Regina?- Dijo en tono de broma Emma a su prometida.

El chico se detuvo ya en la puerta. Suspiro negando.- Con ustedes no se puede.- Camino a regañadientes hasta la mesa, asentó la mochila a un lado de su silla en el suelo y miro el plato de comida servido.

Buenos días Henry.- Mencionó Regina.- ¿A dónde se esfumaron los modales que te enseñe?

A ninguna parte madre, buenos días a ambas.- Sonrió ampliamente el joven que tenía recogido su cabello largo con una cinta.

Entonces Emma vio lo que le había extrañado, o mejor dicho pudo comprobar lo que había creído ver.- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Los ojos de Regina se encendieron al escuchar esa frase, el chico ciertamente tenía edad para una novia… "¿qué es lo que había visto Emma que ella no lo vio?" comenzó a indagar todo el cuerpo del muchacho por donde la mirada de Emma observaba a su hijo. Buscando sin duda alguna marca roja, pero encontrando en lugar de eso lo que parecía un tatuaje, una nota musical. Regina comenzó a quedar roja de coraje y es que todos en la mesa estaban viendo el cambio de color de la morena.

Mamá alivianate y comete un sneekers… ciertamente no eres tú cuando tienes hambre… No es permanente, solo es uno pintado.- Sonrió ampliamente el chico, además pensaba que su madre se estaba por convertir en una She-Hulk rojo y no era nada bueno ni siquiera que lo pensara y sintiera.

¡Henry Mills!- Elevó el tono Regina. Aun viendo la actitud tan altanera de su hijo. Sin duda estaba pasando la pubertad. Pero, pero esto era demasiado.

Emma sin duda entendía mucho más la etapa de rebeldía de su hijo, ella fue una joven muy rebelde y Regina siempre fue dominada por su madre, de modo que no podía comprender tanto al pequeño, toda la vida vivió bajo una estricta mirada y esto era diferente. Entonces tomo la mano de Regina para tranquilizarla.

¿Si madre?- Miro Henry a su mamá con cierto miedo en su mirada pero también tras su pensamiento del She-Hulk rojo estaba aguantando una carcajada y solo no la sacaba por respeto.

De inmediato te borraras ese tatuaje de la piel.- Ordenó Regina. Conteniéndose tras el agarre de Emma.

Lo siento mamá, la tinta aguanta durante 6 meses.- Sonríe.

Emma viendo la situación solo mencionó.- Tengo una idea.- Trono los dedos y se borró la marca.

Eso no es justo. – Comenzó a refunfuñar Henry.

Regina abrió entonces mucho más los ojos como si con ellos se comería a su hijo y esa mirada siempre ha causado escalofríos a cualquiera.

Pero la salvadora intervino nuevamente.- Henry, lo injusto es que nosotros casi nunca te negamos nada, pero estas cosas las debiste consultar. ¿Entiendes?

Entonces Henry alzó una ceja al estilo Regina Mills, manías que se pegan de familia.- Entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo, ya no soy un niño, eso deben de comprender, yo también tomo decisiones.

Regina entonces hablo.- ¿Dónde están los modales que te enseñe?

El chico arrugo el entrecejo y miro a los ojos a su madre un tanto desafiante.- No he cometido nada malo, no me he drogado, no tomo, no fumo… Solo quiero ser yo. Los modales que me enseñaste los poseo. Ahora si me disculpan se me hace tarde no tanto por las clases, quede en ensayar temprano con la banda en el salón de música de la escuela, para un evento especial. - Lo que no había querido decirle a sus madres era que el evento especial era el día de su boda y era algo que quería regalarles. Se levantó, bebió solamente el jugo y se colgó la mochila, beso a Emma en una mejilla, luego camino hasta su madre Regina y a esta la abrazó.- Tranquilízate madre.- Y beso también a su madre pero en la frente.

Esto dejo pasmada a ambas mujeres. Cosa que el chico aprovecho para salir de la casa y una vez estando un pie fuera solo le escucharon gritar.- Las quiero, las veo en la tarde.- Mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros. El nuevo look de Henry Mills aun con uniforme escolar era de todo un rockero súper estrella.

¡Este niño me va a matar!- Refunfuño Regina.

No, solo está en pubertad y hay que tenerle paciencia.- Mencionó comprensiva Emma. – Y ahora terminemos de desayunar que no querrá la honorable alcaldesa Mills por primera vez en su vida llegar tarde al trabajo.

Regina entonces paso la mirada que tenía clavada en la puerta hacia los ojos de su amada.- Ese comentario me recuerda a tú hijo… Y su actitud.- La mirada aún era de temer, pues comenzaba a pensar quien era la culpable de esa actitud, "la herencia genética de Emma Swan".

Emma trago saliva y rio.- Vamos, era solo una broma y es nuestro hijo.

Una reina nunca llega tarde, solo llega cuando debe ser el momento. ¿Entendido señorita Swan?- Alzó una ceja y asintió como para reafirmar lo dicho.

Entendido alcaldesa Mills.- Sonrió Emma y se acercó robandole un beso. Cosa que tomo a Regina por sorpresa pero logro corresponder y este simple acto la tranquilizó, sabía que estando con Emma todo estaría en perfecto orden.

* * *

Storybrooke (Escuela)

El ensayo paso rápido, los integrantes de la banda acudieron al salón de clases y tomaron sus lugares, pero entonces sucedió lo que nunca se hubiera esperado. Una estudiante nueva fue presentada, sus rasgos se le hacían conocidos. Ahora que habían cambiado su mundo la razón de que nadie pudiera entrar al pueblo era tonta, así que fue una de las cosas que deseo, que su mundo se integre con el exterior de modo que ahora era posible ese pequeño hecho de que Storybrooke quede abierto al mundo.

Muchachos, tenemos hoy una nueva estudiante de intercambio, viene de Inglaterra. Su nombre es Wendy Darling, por favor pequeña preséntate y todos denle la bienvenida como se merece.- Comentó Mary Margaret.

Hola a todos como dijo la profesora mi nombre es Wendy y vengo de Inglaterra, yo misma pedí mi intercambio en cuanto vi una convocatoria para el intercambio disponible y bueno en verdad quiero hacer amigos aquí.- La chica se había teñido su cabello rubio a uno castaño oscuro, el cual hacía que resaltasen sus ojos color aceituna, iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, una blusa morada bastante mona con cierto escote recatado, un collar muy fino apenas visible, una chamarra de piel negra y el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero adornado con un sombrero de un color morado rojizo en cierta forma un tono mucho más claro que la blusa pero que hacia juego muy bien con su vestimenta.

Se escucho entonces a los estudiantes darle la bienvenida y uno que otro muchacho decirle ¡qué guapa bienvenida!

Los piropos le hicieron sacar una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco de forma visible. Fue entonces que Mary Margaret le señalo su asiento, uno vacío al lado derecho de Henry. La chica se dirigió a su asiento asignado mientras sonreía a Henry y decía.- Hola.

Hola…- Dijo tontamente Henry anonadado por la belleza de la joven, que sin duda el chico pensaba en que le quedaba mejor el cabello oscuro a su vieja conocida Wendy Darling, era eso o es que era hereditario ya que su madre también prefería a las morenas.

Uno que otro muchacho solo llego a decir suertudo, antes de que la clase comenzara y esto saco una sonrisa a Henry y sonrojar más a Wendy, para luego todos poner atención a clases.

* * *

Dos meses después en Storybrooke (Escuela)

El tiempo había pasado y estaban a un par de días de la boda de Regina y Emma.

En ese tiempo Wendy se había hecho la chica más popular de la escuela y a Henry le gustaba mucho, se habían hecho amigos pero le cohibía un poco el hecho que fuera tan popular, el a pesar de ser quien era, no era alguien tan popular, no era el más guapo, aunque tenía una banda no sobresalían mucho de hecho tenían más pegue los gemelos Hansel y Gretel. Y a Wendy parecía agradarle el chico de esos dos, al menos eso le parecía al chico, lo que no sabía era que Wendy intentaba acercarse a todo lo que formaba su mundo porque el que le gustaba era él.

A pesar de todo esto, la chica siempre compartía algún momento con Henry platicando del padre de este Beal. Eso era algo que le agradaba pues realmente no lo conoció mucho y entre lo que en su momento le platicó Killian y ahora Wendy pudo sacar que tenía también algo de su padre, el creer.

Si, su padre era alguien valiente y muy fiel a sus creencias, por ello hizo de todo para poder salvar a su abuelo. Tal vez la fuerza de ese creer hizo que su abuelo no caiga completamente en la oscuridad y así pudiera tener la posibilidad de encontrar el amor verdadero que lo salvase.

Ahora bien, todos en Storybrooke hablaban de la gran boda que se avecinaba, todos estaban invitados, al menos los habitantes originarios de la ciudad. Pero Henry quería invitar personalmente a Wendy. Intentaría mostrar sus sentimientos hacia la chica en la boda.

La mañana comenzó entonces con nerviosismo pues la invitaría. Es más ese día llego mucho más temprano e intento no estar tan fachoso, Wendy extrañamente era demasiado puntual, tanto que era de las primeras en llegar. Al verla tomar asiento a su lado se saludaron.

Es demasiado temprano para ti Mills.- Le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y con un ligero movimiento de mano pasaba su larga cabellera hacia atrás mientras ampliaba aun más la sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo levantarte de la cama tan temprano?

Henry se quedó mirando esa bella sonrisa por un momento así que tardo en reaccionar. – Yo…este… veras…- Si veían a Henry esto de darle vueltas y luego decir las cosas de golpe tras su nerviosismo lo había sacado de su madre, sonrió.

A Wendy esto se le hacía en extremo tierno, de hecho le comento.- Tu padre era tierno pero de una forma muy distinta.

El chico abrió más los ojos mientras buscaba una invitación que era como un pergamino sellado con cera con un cisne coronado. Se levantaba y lo dejaba sobre la paleta del pupitre de Wendy.- Te invito a la boda de mis madres.

La chica no hizo más que sonreír mientras tomaba en sus manos la invitación parecía que contemplaba esta como si fuera la boda de ensueño que todo Storybrooke estaba esperando.- Gracias, en verdad me moría de ganas de ir, pero como no estaba invitada pues no lo haría.

Pues ahora lo estas, no faltes.- Le vino de repente la seguridad a Henry. Tenía planeado algo especial para sus madres y por supuesto para ella.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse muy emocionada. También se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ahí estaré.

* * *

El día de la boda (En el bosque encantado)

Emma había abierto un portal a Storybrooke abriendo una fisura con Excalibur y Regina había encantado la invitación para que solo sea visible en el día de la boda, resulta que en esos dos meses, la alcaldesa y los sheriff habían hecho orden en el que había sido su antiguo hogar, de modo que la boda se llevaría a cabo en el palacio, aunque Henry por su parte deseo que al menos la sala donde fuera la boda cuente con luz eléctrica para que su sorpresa pudiera funcionar, al igual que preparo el acarreo de los instrumentos musicales. La familia real tanto Mills como Charming habían llegado desde un día antes para ver los últimos detalles.

Al llegar el día de la boda, carruajes pasaban de Storybrooke a el Bosque encantado, a la gente de la ciudad le dio cierta melancolía ver su antiguo hogar, sin embargo era un tema tratado y no querían regresar. Al final la maldición de Regina acabo siendo un lugar agradable, más una vez abierto Storybrooke para todo el mundo.

El palacio estaba finamente adornado, flores blancas de todo tipo estuvieron en todo el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones del palacio Emma y Henry se encontraban, el chico era su padrino de bodas, sin embargo al ser la boda en el bosque encantado, los atuendos tendrían que estar de acuerdo al lugar así que los personajes de cuentos acabaron por usar sus mejores galas que tenían en su vida en el bosque encantado.

Emma comenzaba a quejarse.- ¿No me veo ridícula?- Pregunto la rubia a Henry que tenía un traje idéntico al de su padre cuando se caso con su madre pero hecho especialmente para ella y a su costado tenia a Excalibur.

No Ma, te vez excelente.- Decía el chico que llevaba un traje parecido al clásico atuendo del príncipe encantador de piel negra y capa.- En serio, ya es tiempo.

En la habitación de Regina por su otra parte, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido Mary Margaret fue la dama de honor de Regina, esta vistió el vestido de bodas parecido al que uso con la boda con el padre de Mary Margaret, el atuendo era de color blanco. Regina estaba radiante y para nada nerviosa, al contrario Mary Margaret era la que lucía nerviosa, después de todo era su hija quien se casaba.

Sabes… Me alegro que seas tú quien esté haciendo feliz a mi hija.- Dijo Snow cuando salían de la habitación para la boda.

Créeme Snow, debo estar agradecida de todo lo que paso, sin ti y David no hubiera existido el amor de mi vida, nunca he amado así.- Sonrió un poco a su amiga.- En verdad debí salvarte de ese caballo, estaba escrito para que aprendiera a distinguir entre todo el sufrimiento el verdadero amor.

Fue así que se ofició la misa en la capilla real Emma esperaba a la novia y al reunirse parecían radiantes. Compartieron sus votos, el beso fue muy tierno una vez que el padre las declaro como un matrimonio.

La velada era única, si había lujo pero todo tenía un gusto muy fino, entre los invitados se podía ver a Rumple con Belle y su hijo recién nacido, Maleficent que había hecho las paces con Aurora y su familia mientras estaba ocupando su lugar como hada guardiana del bosque, si ella había decidido regresar al bosque encantado desde hace mucho tiempo, era el lugar que pensó como hogar y sin duda fue una parte importante en apoyar a la familia real en poner el orden en el lugar. Así llego la familia real de Arendelle como invitados, La del reino marino donde Úrsula gobernaba junto con su padre, en fin todos los personajes de cuentos de la ciudad o que hubieran visitado la ciudad estaban ahí viendo la felicidad de la unión Swan-Queen.

Entonces se escucho un sonido metálico del micrófono al ser probado, era Henry sacándolos del ensueño a algo un tanto moderno de su época actual en Storybrooke, tenía que ser así el chico no era de ese mundo.- Hola a todos, mamás…- Levanto su mano saludándolas como todo un rocker haciendo el símbolo clásico de sexo, drogas y rock &amp; roll con su mano derecha en el saludo.

Emma contesto de igual forma el saludo desde la mesa de las novias. Sin embargo Regina solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, "¿qué travesura planeaba su hijo?" "¿no pudo escoger otro día?" y la verdad es que Regina quería que todo fuera perfecto y no se esperaba algo de Henry en este día salvo mucho amor de su parte.

Entonces toda la atención pasó a Henry, Wendy estaba observando, ella estaba en la mesa donde Belle y Rumple estaban, no pudieron evitar platicar de Bealfire pero cuando Henry comenzó hablar guardaron silencio, la chica sonrió hacia la escena de las novias y el hijo.

Bueno pues en estos meses se que las he hecho rabiar con mi música y mis modales, pero tenía que tener listo todo para este día. ¿Por favor podrían pasar a la pista de baile? Mi regalo es tocar la mejor canción que pudieran tener ustedes dos juntas.

Emma sonrió ampliamente junto con Regina que se comenzaba a calmar, esto era perfecto. Entonces, Emma saco a bailar al centro de la pista a su ahora esposa, mientras a Regina le salían unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad cuando escucharon las notas de la canción y la voz de su hijo cantándoles "Thank you for Loving Me".

It's hard for me to say the things  
(Es dificil para mi decir las cosas)  
I want to say sometimes

(Que quisiera decir algunas veces)  
There's no one here but you and me  
(No hay nadie aqui solo tu y yo)  
And that broken old street light  
(Y las viejas luces fundidas de la calle)  
Lock the doors  
(Cierra las puertas)  
We'll leave the world outside  
(Dejemos al mundo a fuera)  
All I've got to give to you  
(Todo lo que tengo para darte)  
Are these five words tonight  
(Son estas palabras)

Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)  
For being my eyes  
(Por ser mis ojos)  
When I couldn't see  
(Cuando no podia ver)  
For parting my lips  
(Por abrir mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe  
(Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)  
Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)

I never knew I had a dream  
(Nunca supe que tenia un sueño)  
Until that dream was you  
(Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tú)  
When I look into your eyes  
(Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
The sky's a different blue  
(El cielo es de un diferente azul)  
Cross my heart  
(Lo juro por mi vida)  
I wear no disguise  
(No estoy fingiendo)  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
(Si lo intenté, me hacias creer)  
That you believed my lies  
(Que creias todas mis mentiras)

Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)  
For being my eyes  
(Por ser mis ojos)  
When I couldn't see  
(Cuando no podia ver)  
For parting my lips  
(Por abrir mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe  
Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)

You pick me up when I fall down  
(Me levantas cuando caigo)  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
(Tu suenas las campanas antes del conteo y me saquen)  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
(Si me estuviera ahogando tu partirías el mar)  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
(Arriesgando tu propia vida para rescatarme)

Lock the doors  
(Cierra las puertas)  
We'll leave the world outside  
(Dejemos al mundo afuera)  
All I've got to give to you  
(Todo lo que tengo para darte)  
Are these five words tonight  
(Son estas palanbras)

Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)  
For being my eyes  
(Por ser mis ojos)  
When I couldn't see  
(Cuando no podia ver)  
You parted my lips  
(Por abrir mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe  
(Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)  
When I couldn't fly  
(Cuando no podia volar)  
Oh, you gave me wings  
(Oh, tú me diste alas)  
You parted my lips  
(Partiste mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe  
(Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me  
(Gracias por amarme)

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron a las novias y estas se sumieron en un beso lento y profundo entregando todo su amor.

Luego continuó otra canción más pero Henry invito a todo el mundo a unirse a la pista, mientras el saltaba del escenario y se dirigía hacia Wendy cantando "Pretty Woman". Tomando por sorpresa a sus madres y a la misma Wendy, mientras Rumple disfrutaba de lo que pudo haber visto en su hijo Beal con el actuar de Henry, sintiéndose orgulloso de su nieto.

La gente comenzó a unirse a bailar a la pista, la emoción de Wendy no cabía por sus ojos, Henry le estaba dando a entender que estaba enamoradísimo de ella, con esa canción. Al terminar de cantar, por los nervios se le olvido al chico que tenía el micrófono en mano mientras le decía a Wendy la gran pregunta.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Siendo sonoro para todo el mundo.

Los que aun se movían con las ultimas notas de la canción se detuvieron ante la pregunta, hasta sus mismas madres, los ojos estaban puestos en los jovencitos, Regina no sabía si desear que la chica diga que no, pero también la mataría si le decía que no. Emma por su parte simplemente esperaba que le den el sí a su pequeño príncipe.

Y Henry estaba nerviosísimo, Wendy entonces tomo la mano de Henry apagando el micrófono, dejando en dudas de la respuesta a todos cuando se la dio, pero fue clarificada cuando fue la chica la que se acercó a Henry para besarlo.

Fue así que fue el comienzo de la felicidad no solo para Regina, sino para todos los de Storybrooke pues el autor solo deseaba la felicidad y el amor albergaba su corazón.

**Fin.**


End file.
